Love's Pain
by C-town Chica
Summary: The road to happily ever after is a long one, especially when love can be painful and broken hearts get in the way COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DBZ or DBGT.

  
  


Love's Pain

Prologue

"Don't you understand, I love you! I have since the first time I really saw you. You own my heart, you are in my soul." Tears brimmed in the woman's eyes as she tried to make him feel the way she did. "I love you now and forever. But I guess my love isn't good enough for you." She turned her head away so that he would not see the tears streaming down her checks.

He grabbed her chin and made her turn to face him. "No, it's you who doesn't understand. I can't love you."

"Why?"

"Because..." He sighed heavily trying to think of a way to make her understand. "Because I just don't. Look just stop this. It is not going to get us anywhere."

She pulled her chin out of his grasp and turned to leave. Before she left she turned back to him to say one last thing. "Unlike you I'm not afraid to listen and follow my heart. Even now when my mind is telling me to forget about you, my heart still screams that I love you."

With that said she ran to her car and got in before she was blinded by her tears.

The man stood there and watched as she ran away from him. "If you only understood that if I follow my heart, it will only lead to misery and heartbreak. I refuse to be responsible for the pain you will be in if I were to listen to my heart. I do love you, that is why it has to be this way." The man turned to walk into his house as the sky opened up and rain came pouring down.

  
  


  
  


  
  


This is the beginning of my first story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	2. An Ordinary Life

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DBZ or DBGT.

  
  


Love's Pain

An Ordinary Life

It was a typical day in the life of Pan Son. She got up trained, went to work, came home and trained until time to go to bed. Her very ordinary (well as ordinary as being a quarter saiyan could be) life was about to come to an unpleasant halt. 

Pan had just graduated from college with her degree in history. She followed her father's footsteps and became a teacher. She loved teaching but she was glad that it was summer so that she could focus more time on her family and training. She now also had a chance to look for a place of her own.

"Pan, get changed we are going out." Videl her mother yelled up at her. 

"Okay Mom, I'll be right down." Pan changed out of her training gi into a pair of black pants, with a white tank top and a ¾ length button down shirt. She pulled the front part of her hair back and put on some make-up and lip gloss. She ran downstairs only to see her father waiting on her.

"Hey Daddy, where are we going?"

Gohan smiled at his beautiful daughter as he hugged her before replying to her question. "We are going over to Bulma and Vegeta's sweetheart."

"Oh wow I haven't seen Bra and Trunks in forever. I wonder how they are doing?"

  
  


(@ Capsule Corps.)

Like Pan, Trunks had a very ordinary life. He would go to work and come home only to work some more. He would occasionally train with his father, but that was only if Vegeta cornered him and taunted him into training.

"Trunks, Bra, get ready we have company coming over." Bulma yelled up to her kids. She thought of how long it had been since she had seen the Sons and couldn't wait to see them again.

Trunks ran downstairs in khakis and a button down blue shirt while Bra walked in wearing a black mini skirt and a red halter top. " So Mom, who's coming over?" Trunks asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Well it will be Goku, Chi Chi, Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Pan."

"Really, I haven't seen Pan in forever. I wonder how she is doing?" Bra exclaimed before she sat down on the couch beside Trunks. 

  
  


  
  


Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	3. Love at First Sight

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DBZ or DBGT.

  
  


Love's Pain

Love at First Sight

Pan and her parents picked up Goku, Chi Chi, and Goten before heading over to Capsule Corps.

"Hey P-chan! How are you?"

"Hey Uncle G. I'm good, especially now that school's out for the summer. How have you been?"

"Great! Parisu and I went out to a new restaurant last night, then we went and got some ice cream."

"Goten, the only thing you and Parisu do is eat. Don't you ever do anything else?" Gohan asked as he shook his head at his little brother.

"Well yeah Gohan, what else would we do?" Goten asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh brother." Pan muttered before she started laughing at Goten. "Sometimes you are so clueless Uncle G. Girls like to be romanced and maybe have someone they can talk to, not someone who will only take them out to eat."

Thankfully, they arrived at Capsule Corps before Goten could be picked on anymore.

Bulma was the one who answered the door, screaming how happy she was to see everyone. Goku and Gohan laughed as Chi Chi, Videl and Pan smiled at Bulma. Goten just stood there with a blank look on his face. "But Bulma you just saw me yesterday, why are you acting like you haven't seen me in forever?"

Trunks picked that moment to walk to the door. He just laughed and shook his head at his best friend. "Goten, you baka, Mom was referring to your parents, Gohan, Videl, and Pan. Not you."

"Oh, well okay then."

Bulma led Chi Chi and Videl into the kitchen as Goku and Gohan went to find Vegeta. It was then that Pan and Trunks got their first good look at each other in over seven years. They both stared amazed at the sight before them. 

_'Oh my Dende, he is handsome! Why is my heart beating faster?'_

_'Dende, she is breathtaking! It's like the whole room just lit up.'_

They were both pulled out of their stupor by the loud squealling that could only come from Bra Briefs. "Pan! Dende girl it has been forever. Look how gorgeous you are!" Pan blushed, pulling her eyes away from Trunks' s blue ones to smile at Bra. " Bar, girl you haven't changed one bit. You are still just as beautiful as before."

Trunks just stared at the two as they hugged and smiled at each other. His breath caught in his throat as Pan turned to smile at him before she and Bra walked away to catch up with each other.

"Yo Trunks, my man is anybody home?" Getting no response, Goten tried waving his hand in front of Trunks' face. When that failed Goten tried the only thing that could get Trunks moving, "Oh no here comes Vegeta and he wants you to train with him."

Trunks quickly looked around for a quick escape route, until he heard Goten laughing at him. "That's not funny Goten, you just scared 6 years off my life."

"Oh man you should have seen your face. It was priceless. Hahaha."

"Shut up Goten before I shut you up." Trunks growled before he stalked off to his room.

"Trunks wait up. Man, I'm sorry I'll never do it again." Goten yelled as he ran after Trunks. "So Trunks, what is up with the look you were giving Pan downstairs? It was like you had never seen her before." 

"I don't know. It was like I was seeing her for the first time. Not because she was beautiful but because she had this light around her that shined so much brighter than anything else."

"Wow it sounds as if you love her. Do you?"

"I don't know Goten. I've known her all her life and I love her as a friend, but now I feel like I don't know her at all. My heart beats faster when I see her or think about her."

A knock at the door prevented them from further conversation. Especially when Bra poked her head in the room to tell them that dinner was ready and to go downstairs. Chi Chi had made dinner for everyone since it was a well know fact that Bulma couldn't cook. At the mention of food especially his mother's, Goten all but ran Bra over trying to get downstairs and to the food.

  
  


  
  


Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	4. A Kiss and A Nightmare

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DBZ or DBGT.

Sorry the first few chapters have been so small I'm trying to make them longer.

Love's Pain

A Kiss and A Nightmare

As Trunks lay on his bed that night he thought of the few minutes that he had alone with Pan.

***FLASHBACK***

Everyone had finished dinner and gone off to the living room to talk.(Well Vegeta went to stand on a wall and grunt every now once in awhile) Pan decided to slip outside so that she could look at the stars and calm her senses. '_Why do I feel complete just looking at him? What is wrong with me this is just Trunks. There is no reason to be so flustered around him.'_ Right as Pan started to get herself under control the object of her thoughts came strolling outside to stand right beside her.

"Hey Trunks, how have you been?"

"Good. And you? How did you first year teaching go?"

"Great! I love teaching, it is so much fun, and having the possibility to make an impact on these kids lives is a wonderful feeling."

'_Wow her eyes shine when she starts talking about her kids.'_ Trunks thought to himself as he stared at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh, oh um no, I was just thinking how beautiful your eyes are when you were talking about school." '_Oh man, why did I tell her that. Baka, baka, baka.'_

Pan blushed bright red, before she turned her face away. Trunks grabbed her chin and turned her to look at him, before he leaned down to kiss her. Their kiss was explosive, full of passion and love. He gently pushed her lips open before he thrust his tongue in her mouth to meet hers in a battle for dominance. They both pulled away when neither could breathe anymore.

'_Oh Dende, what a kiss. Please do it again and for the rest of my life'_ she thought as she touched her lips and stared into his deep blue eyes. '_Please don't let this be a dream, or if it is don't ever wake me. I love her, I want her, I need her with me for the rest of my life' _he thought as he lost himself in her eyes.

Just as Trunks leaned down to kiss her again Goten and Bra came running outside to see what was keeping them out there. "Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Goten asked in an innocent way that only he and Goku could pull off.

"Um, I got..." "Um, Pan got..." "Something in my/her eye" they both said together.

"Right, so why are you out here where there is no light to see what is in her eye?" Bra asked suspiciously.

"Oh well y.yo.you see it just happened and we were just about to go inside." Trunks stammered as his sister and best friend looked at him.

"Well I think that whatever was there is gone now. Thanks Trunks. Come on Bra lets go back inside." With that said Pan grabbed Bra's arm and proceeded to drag her back to the living room.

***End of FLASHBACK*** 

Trunks smiled at the image of his and Pan's kiss, as he snuggled down to go to sleep with Pan on his mind.

~~DREAM~~

It was a beautiful, sunny day, Pan and Trunks were out having a picnic when the sky darkened over and an eerie silence filled the day. Out of no where came a man filled with dark glee as he thought of the ways he was going to destroy the young lovers lives. 

"Trunks do you feel that? His ki isn't high but the sheer evilness radiating off of him is unbearable."

"I know Pan. Lower your ki and stay back. And before you argue with me, I know you can fight I just don't want to see you hurt, kay?"

For once Pan did as she was told and watched as Trunks walked over to the dark stranger. "Ah, Trunks, just the person I was looking for" the stranger hissed.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm hurt Trunks. I was sure that you would remember me. But it has been many years and I have gotten a new body since you and that little brat destroyed my old one."

Trunks stared at the man with a confused looked on his face. Nothing seemed familiar about this guy except that he was someone very powerful and not someone to be messed with. "I see you still don't remember me little saiyan prince, maybe if you were to remember the Biotechnics Plant you and little Kakarott destroyed."

Trunks eyes flushed with horror as images of that day and the monster Brolli was brought to mind. "No it can't be. We killed you for good that time."

"Obviously not, my Prince." Brolli sneered as he started to move closer to Trunks. "You destroyed me that day, so now I'm going to destroy you."

"You can't hurt me, I'm stronger than you now."

"I didn't say I was going to hurt you. I said I was going to destroy you and I will. Starting right now." Brolli grabbed a hold of Pan who had been inching closer to the two of them as they talked. He pulled out a knife and held it against her chest right above her heart.

"No! This is between you and me. Let her go NOW!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, now is that anyway to talk to the man who is about to kill the one thing that matters to you? You know Trunks, she is kind of cute, to bad she's about to die."

Pan looked at Trunks with terror in her eyes. She knew that she could easily hurt this man but he had the knife pressed so tight against her that if she moved the knife would be plunged into her chest killing her instantly. Tears ran down her checks as she felt him puncture her skin to show Trunks he meant business. "Say good-bye now because you won't be able to in a minute." Brolli said right before he slammed the knife down into Pan's heart killing her on the spot.

"Pan! No! You, you monster I'll kill you for this."

"Young Prince this is all your fault. I would never had killed her if you didn't love her. So really you killed her." Right as Trunks charged into Super Saiyan and was about to kill him again, Brolli vanished into thin air. Looking around for him, Trunks finally gave up when he couldn't find a trace of Brolli anywhere. Trunks fell to his knees and cradled Pan's cold lifeless body to him. "I'm sorry. I love you baby. Please don't go. Please don't leave me." Trunks sobbed as he rocked back and forth.

~~End of Dream~~

Trunks shot up in his bed drenched in sweat. '_Oh Dende what a nightmare. But why did it feel so real? Is my mind trying to tell me that if I follow my heart then Pan will die? No! This is crazy, it was just a nightmare nothing more nothing less.' _With that last thought Trunks rolled over and went back to sleep.

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	5. A Nightmare Revisited

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DBZ or DBGT.

Sorry the first few chapters have been so small I'm trying to make them longer. This Chapter has the beginning of a lemon. So if you don't like that don't read.

Love's Pain

A Nightmare Revisited

A few weeks had passed since Trunks and Pan's kiss. Pan had finally found a place of her own and she had Bra, Goten and Uub help her move in. Bra tried several times to talk to Pan about what was going on between herself and Trunks, but Pan would only smile and shake her head no then walk away from Bra. This only served to frustrate Bra because while Pan would smile, Trunks would frown and get a haunted look in his eyes as he remembered the nightmare that he had. Just as Bra promised herself to get to the bottom of what was happening between them, her cell rang bringing her out of her thoughts. "Hello? Oh hey Trunks, what are you up to?"

"Hey Sis, I just got out of work and was trying to see what everyone was up to."

"Well we are helping Pan move into her new place. Come on over and help, we are going out afterwards to celebrate her new freedom."

"Yeah sure, let me get changed and then I'll come over and help. Where is her new place?" Trunks sighed as he shook his head to clear the images of the nightmare from his mind. '_It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real, nothing is going to happen to Pan' _ Trunks kept repeating to himself as he wrote down the address Bra gave him, and then he went to change his clothes before he went to Pan's.

  
  


(Several Hours Later)

"Wow, what an awesome movie!" Pan exclaimed as she dropped her purse and keys on her end table.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you talked us into seeing Bad Boys II." Trunks said as he sat down on her couch. 

"Do you want anything to drink of eat?" Pan yelled from the kitchen.

"No, thanks." Trunks replied before Pan walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Trunks as he turned on her tv. Neither one paid attention to the tv, they were to busy sneaking glances at the each other.

'_Dende, I love him. I know it's crazy but I have never felt this way before.'_

_'What am I going to do. What if it wasn't just a stupid nightmare. No! That's all it was. I love her and I want to be with her. Beside I haven't had another dream since that night.'_

Both Trunks and Pan sighed at the same time and turned to face the other. "Pan" "Trunks" they said at the same time. "You go first," Trunks said.

"Okay, Trunks I have feelings for you and I want to be with you. I'm sorry if you don't want to hear this but it's true."

"Pan, I feel the same. I want nothing more than to be with you."

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"So now what?"

"Well how about this," Trunks said as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. They soon became caught up in their kiss, until Trunks moved his mouth to Pan's ear where he alternated between kissing and nipping at her ear. Pan's breathing became ragged as she ran her hands through his hair. After a few minutes of playing with her ear, Trunks moved his lips down the column of her neck to nuzzle Pan.

"Oh, oh Trunks," Pan moaned as he ran his hands up and down her sensitive back. Trunks lifted his mouth from her neck to capture her mouth again. Her tongue caressed his as she ran her hands over his chest. Pan pulled away but not before tugging on his lower lip. It was then Pan's turn to torture Trunks and drive him wild. She licked and blew on his ear, knowing that his ears were his sensitive spot.

"Ah, ah, oh Dende Pan. Please don't stop." Trunks exclaimed, while Pan's mouth tortured his ears and her hands were busy rubbing up and down the front of his crotch. When he couldn't take anymore, Trunks captured her hands and pulled them above her head as he laid down on top of her on the couch. Trunks unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off of her, before lowering his mouth to her chest. He licked and kissed her lace covered breast as Pan arched her back into him. She whimpered as he turned her over and began to lick and tease her back. Trunks ran his tongue down her spine making Pan cry out in ecstasy. Pan managed to get one of her hands free and tugged on his hair trying to get Trunks to lift his head up to hers again. When he finally complied with her demand, Pan captured his mouth in another wild wet kiss, as she turned back over on her back and ran her hands up under Trunk's shirt to caress his naked skin. Trunks once again broke contact with her mouth to trace a path down her chest and stomach. His tongue licked around her navel before dipping in and out of it.

Pan moaned as he moved back up to her breast, she captured one of his hands and began to lick and suck on his fingers letting him know what she wanted to do to him. She arched her back into him, while Trunk's free hand slipped down into the top of her jeans and slipped down in between her thighs as he rubbed against her.

Just as Trunks took off his shirt and started to undue Pan's jeans, her phone rang. "Let the machine get it" Trunks mumbled into her mouth.

"I can't, it might be important. Grandpa Satan hasn't been feeling well lately."

"Hello, oh hey Daddy. How are you?" Pan replied into the phone as she pushed Trunks off of her and put her shirt back on. Trunks sighed and tried to get her attention again by nuzzling on her neck, but Pan just pushed at him again. Frustrated Trunks leaned back and started watching TV and waited for Pan to get off the phone.

"Alright, I love you too! I will. Okay, yes sir. You too. Goodnight. Alright, I love you Daddy. Bye." Pan said as she got off the phone with Gohan after 30 minutes of talking to him.(Well listening to him talk) "Sorry about that but you know how my Daddy is."

Trunks had sometime to think about what was going on with Pan and realized that maybe they had been going a little to fast. "Yeah, don't worry about it. So is Hercule okay?"

"Oh he's fine, Daddy just called because he read something and wanted to tell me about it. So um things were pretty intense a while ago weren't they?"

"Yeah, sorry. Maybe we should take it a little slower. If you want?"

"That would be nice. I already know you but I want a chance to get to really know you. Does that even make sense?"

"I understood what you meant. I want to get to know you better, like how you thought that this couch could ever be comfortable."

"Shut up Trunks, I liked it." Pan laughed as she lightly punched him on the arm. "So it's getting kind of late do you want to stay over tonight?"

"Hum, I thought we were taking it slow but I'd love to sleep with you tonight."

"Trunks! That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know I was just trying to make you blush and look my mission is accomplished."

"Whatever, come on let's go to bed."

"Yeah, let's go" Trunks chuckled because of how red Pan turned when she said 'Let's go to bed.' Pan grabbed some booty shorts and a camisole and went to her bathroom to change and get ready for bed. Trunks stripped down to his boxers and got in bed waiting for Pan to return. When she finally came out she blushed at the sight of the nearly naked Trunks in her bed. Trunks held the covers up for her as she got in bed with him and moved over so that she would be curled up against him. Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan and kissed the top of her head. "Good night P-chan, sweet dreams."

"Good night T-kun, sweet dreams to you too." Pan yawned as she started to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

(3AM)

While Pan had highly erotic dreams about him, Trunks, himself had overly emotional nightmares about her. It was the same nightmare only this time Brolli took his knife and cut Pan in several different places. Trunks struggled to get to her especially when he saw how much blood was pouring out of her many cuts, but something kept him from reaching her. Right as Trunks was about to break free and save Pan, Brolli slit her throat. Once again Brolli disappeared before Trunks could do anything to him, but not before telling Trunks that it was his fault that Pan was dead and that he was the one that really killed her.

Trunks once again shot up in bed. He was drenched in sweat and had the image of Pan's blood in his mind. He turned and looked at the sleeping beauty beside him careful not to wake her when he moved some of her hair out of the way. Trunks grabbed the sides of his head in agony as he tried to clear his mind of the nightmare that he had just suffered through. _'Dende not again. Dammit what's wrong with me? Why is this happening? Every time I'm with Pan, I have this nightmare, and the last time was worse then the first. Dende there was so much blood everywhere. Maybe it's a warning that my love will kill her. No! This can't be true. It is just stress from work. That's it. I mean Brolli' s dead and I'm just stressed so that's what causing these awful dreams. Either way I need to get out of here and clear my head.'_

Trunks grabbed his pants as he got out of bed and slipped them on along with his shirt before he walked over to Pan's desk to write her a note explaining his absence. Once he finished he put it on his pillow and kissed Pan on the forehead before leaving her house.

(Later that Morning)

Pan jolted awake when she went to grab Trunks and found nothing but an empty spot in her bed. '_That's odd. Where is Trunks and what is that on his pillow?' _Pan bit her bottom lip, as she read the letter Trunks left her.

_**My Dearest Pan,**_

_**I'm sorry I had to leave you and couldn't be there to see your beautiful face when you woke up this morning. I had some important matters to attend to this morning. I'll call you later.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Trunks**_

_'What's going on Trunks didn't say anything about needing to do work or anything else today. In fact he said he didn't have to work today. What's going on?' _Pan thought as she reread through the letter again. '_Maybe Bulma called about something important. No that's not right I would have heard the phone ring.'_ Deciding that she would call him instead of waiting around all day for Trunks to call, Pan quickly got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hello Capsule Corps this is Bra, how may I help you?"

"Hey Bra, it's Pan. Is Trunks around?"

"Hey girlie! How are you? I'm good thanks for asking, and no Trunks isn't around. He was on the phone with Marron this morning and then he left like 30 minutes ago to meet up with her."

"What! How could he? That bastard! Bra please tell me you are lying." Pan said as tears ran down her checks as she listened to what Bra had told her.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I'm not lying. What's going on? Why is it bad that Trunks is out with Marron? Hello, hello? Pan are you still there?" When Bra heard the dial tone, she decided to go over to Pan's to find out what was going on with one of her closest friends. If she wasn't mistaken then she heard Pan crying and that was something new because Pan never cried.

(At Pan's)

"That Bastard! How could he leave my bed only to jump into Marron's ?" Pan seethed as she stalked around her living room. " I can't believe I loved him. He's probably doing this because I wouldn't sleep with him."Pan yelled as she tossed a pillow across the room. '_Wait he's the one who said that he wanted to take it slow'_ her mind screamed at her. Before Pan could do anything else her doorbell rang. "Bra what are you doing here?"

"Well when one of my closest friends calls and demands to speak to my brother, then cries when she hears he's out with another girl, I tend to worry and I feel the need to go check on her. Pan what is going on? You never cry and your living room looks like a battle took place in here." Bra said as she hugged Pan and then went to go sit on the couch.

"I'm sorry Bra. I'm just so confused."

"Well, tell me about it. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thanks Bra, well Trunks and I kissed at your house that night, and last night after everyone left. I told him how I felt for him and he said he felt the same then, then" Pan couldn't finish as she chocked on her tears.

"Dende Pan your not pregnant are you? Did Trunks hurt you last night?"

"No Bra nothing like that. We didn't have sex and I'm not stupid enough not to use protection. No, we just made out heavily and then Daddy called and when I got off the phone I asked Trunks to stay the night. He did and I fell asleep in his arms only to wake up alone with a note on his pillow. Bra, I thought he cared about me, but if he left my bed to be with Marron then I guess not." Pan went from crying to yelling as she started destroying her living room again. 

"Pan calm down. You know Trunks and Marron are friends besides she's married, maybe he promised to go see her today."

"Well then why did he ask to spend the day with me?"

"Sweetie, I don't know. Come on lets go get some new furniture and then we will go to Capsule Corps and wait for Trunks."

"Your right Bra, I'm just over reacting. It's just I care about Trunks so much. Bra I think, no I know I love him. But sitting here and destroying my new place isn't going to make me feel any better."

After spending hours buying new furniture and some new clothes, Pan and Bra pulled up to Capsule Corps. Pan helped Bra get all of her bags in leaving most of her own in her car. "When will your new furniture be delivered?" Bra asked as she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Tomorrow morning, I think. Do you know where I put my new gi?"

"No, maybe you left it in one of your other bags." Bra replied with a mouth full of food.

"Thanks Bra! Hold on I'll go get it. I need your mom to make it ki proof so when I spar with Grandpa Goku, he won't destroy it, like he's done to all my other ones." Before Bra could say anything else Pan ran outside to find her new gi.

Pan was so busy looking for her new gi that she didn't notice see Trunks and Marron pull up behind her. unfortunately, Pan did see Trunks lean over and place a gentle kiss on Marron's cheek. '_No, NO! This isn't happening'_ her mind screamed as she started in horror at Trunks. Little did she know the horror waiting for her and how badly her world was about to come crashing down around her. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


Here is the latest Chapter of Love's Pain. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	6. Marron's Advice

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DBZ or DBGT.

Sorry the first few chapters have been so small I'm trying to make them longer. Thank you to those who have reviewed. 

Love's Pain

Marron's Advice

Trunks got home from Pan's still feeling the tension and doubt from his latest nightmare. Realizing that sleep was out of the question, Trunks went to his room to change into a gi so that he could try and forget everything through an intense session of training. Making sure Vegeta wasn't in the gravity room, Trunks walked in and set the gravity up to 500 x's the Earth's and started his training.

'_Why can't I get this out of my head? This is stupid a knife couldn't hurt Pan, she's a saiyan. But then again she has more human blood in her than the rest of us. What am I going to do? I love her but I'm starting to get the feeling that these dreams are not just dreams, but really a warning.' _Just then Brolli's last words, rang through Trunk's mind. "There is nothing you can do to save her. In the end it's your fault and everyone knows it. You killed her, little saiyan prince."

"This is stupid! I can't even train hard enough to block out my thoughts." Trunks yelled in frustration as he turned off the gravity room and walked back into Capsule Corps. "Lets see it's 6:00, I'll go and get a shower then call Marron to get her advice on the matter." Trunks muttered as he walked past Vegeta not even seeing him.

"The boy is talking to himself again. So I guess he has finally gone insane. Oh well." Vegeta said before walking out to his gravity room to train.

Trunks quickly got dressed after his shower, and found some breakfast before he called Marron. Ring, Ring, " Come on Marron pick up. I know your home," Ring, Ring.

"Hello" a sleepy Marron replied into her phone.

"Hey Marron, it's Trunks. How are you?"

"Trunks it's 7:00 on a Saturday morning. How do you think I'm doing? So cut the bullshit and tell me what's wrong before I hang up on your crazy ass."

"Well you don't have to rude. I'm sorry I woke you up but I desperately need to see you this morning."

"Trunks, what's going on? No one's dead or hurt are they?" Marron asked with concern lacing her voice.

"Not yet" Trunks mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"No, no one is hurt or dead. I just need someone to talk to and before you ask, No Goten, Bra, and Uub can't help, they are all to close to the problem. Especially Goten. So will you please meet with me? I'm going insane here and I really need you Mar."

"Yeah Trunks, I'll meet with you. Just let me get dressed and tell Mike that I'm going out and I will meet you in an hour at Satan Cafe near your offices. Okay?"

"That's great. Thanks Mar. You are the best. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably be in a rubber room. See ya in a few. Bye Trunks."

"Bye Mar."

(Satan Cafe)

"So that's about it. What do you think?" Trunks groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck, tying to work out the knots there.

"Wow, Trunks, you and Pan? I never saw that coming. But now that I think about it you both are so stubborn and yeah you are perfect for each other."

"Mar, did you even hear what I told you, other than 'I have feelings for Pan'?"

"Of course! I was just amazed by that. Sheesh, give me a break I'm a girl, I like hearing about romance, especially when it involves one of my best friends."

"Marron, you are not HELPING."

"Okay, I'm sorry. So you say that you keep having these dreams where Pan dies because you love her and this Brolli guy wants to make you suffer? Trunks these are just dreams. Your subconscious isn't trying to warn you. Look at me, Brolli is dead even my mom saw him die, he can't and is not going to, hurt Pan."

"You are right. I don't know why I'm getting so worked up about this."

"Because you love her and you don't want to see her hurt. It's only natural to feel that way. I know let's go to the movies, maybe that will help to lighten your mood and help you to relax."

"Yeah sure. Whose car do you want to take?"

"We will take mine. I have shopping to do later so after the movie I can just take you home. Now come on you over sized monkey lets go."

"Over sized monkey, I'll show her an over sized monkey." Trunks muttered as he followed Marron to her car.

(Movies)

"No, leave her alone. Stop it! She isn't part of this." Trunks mumbled in his sleep. Marron knew that Trunks had fallen asleep once the movie started, but she didn't have the heart to wake him, because she knew that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. When Trunks started mumbling things about Pan, Marron started to feel uneasy especially when she felt Trunks struggling beside her. When she felt his ki rise dangerously, she knew that something was wrong and she tried to wake him up. "Come on Trunks wake up. Please wake up."

"No, you monster. How could you do that to her. I'll kill you for this! Oh Dende, Pan what did he do to you? I'm so sorry baby. Please don't leave me. I love you. Please don't go. I'm trying to make it stop bleeding, just hold on. NO! You can't leave me!" Trunks screamed and shot a ki blast at the movie screen as he woke up. Breathing heavily, Trunks turned and looked at Marron with tortured eyes. That's when Marron noticed the blood on his hands and chest. "Oh my Dende Trunks what happened? Come on we have to get you out of here."

Trunks just looked down and saw all the blood on him as Marron pushed him out of the theater. Knowing she couldn't take him home like this, Marron knew that his office was the only place to go. "Do you have a change of clothes at your office?" When Trunks nodded his head yes, she drove them over to Capsule Corps offices and pushed him into the elevator once they got there. When they got to his office Marron forced Trunks to change clothes and wash the blood off his hands before finding out what happened to him at the movie theater. "Okay Trunks tell me what just happened?" Marron pleaded as she sat down next to him.

"It was my nightmare again, only this time it felt more real. Brolli grabbed her and he, he raped her. I...I...I tried to get to her and stop him but something held me back."

"Oh Dende Trunks. You never told me that you would wake up with blood on you." Marron said as she put a hand on his arm trying to comfort him.

"I never have before."

"It will be okay, Trunks. Come on tell me what else happened."

Trunks got a haunted look in his bright blue eyes before he started speaking. "When he finished, he stood up and looked right at me, and smirked. He then took his knife and stabbed her in the chest again. I could see the tears in her eyes and the disbelief that I hadn't saved her." Trunks said as he shook his head to clear the images. "Once again he said it was my fault, and if I really didn't loved her, because if I did I would stay away from her instead of letting her be hurt by him. Marron, I do love her. What am I going to do? This can't just be because of stress. It felt to real to be a simple nightmare."

"You are right Trunks. Listen to me, I know that you love her but you are going to have to break it off with her. No matter how painful it is, it will hurt a lot more if you don't leave her now. I know that I said that it was just a dream but I was wrong. Trunks the only way to make this better is to make Pan hate you."

"But I don't want to lose her."

"I understand that Trunks really I do. But after hearing about your first few and witnessing your last dream there is no doubt in my mind that these are warnings of what is to come if you stay with Pan."

"No! It's just a stupid nightmare."

"TRUNKS! Look at you hands. You had her blood on them. It is not just a stupid nightmare. You, yourself said that it felt too real to be a dream. But if you are so selfish that you would let your own needs come before Pan, then by all means stay with her and kill her." Marron said in disgust trying to make him understand.

Marron's words finally penetrated Trunk's brain. With a sad sigh Trunks realized that he had to do it, he had to leave Pan. "You're right Mar. I know what I have to do. I just don't want to hurt her, but I know I have to. Thank you for being such a great friend and for listening to me. What would I do with out you?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm always here to help you. Come on lets get you home so the you can figure out what to say to Pan." With that said, Trunks and Marron left his office and went down to her car, so that they could go back to Capsule Corps.

(Capsule Corps)

"Thanks again, Mar. Drive safe and tell Mike thanks for letting me borrow his wife."

"I will Trunks. Why don't you and Goten come out and have dinner with us one night soon? Mike and I haven't seen the two of you a lot lately, it would be nice to catch up."

"Alright, I'll check with him and then give you a call about a day." Trunks said as he leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Bye Mar." As Trunks walked away he thought about the impossible task that lay ahead of him. He didn't see Pan as he walked by her but he did feel someone's gaze burning into the back of his head. Turning around, Trunks came face to face with the one person whose heart he was about to destroy, a long with his own. "PAN!" 

Please, Please, Please Review. I know you want to.


	7. Leaving and a Meeting

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DBZ or DBGT.

Sorry the first few chapters have been so small I'm trying to make them longer. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming.

Note: I have added the prologue into this chapter. But I kind of changed it. Everything Pan said is still here but I took out what Trunks said and added his thoughts to what is going on. I hope you like it and that it isn't to confusing.

Love's Pain

Leaving and a Meeting

"Pan! What are you doing here?" Trunks asked trying to collect his jumbled thoughts. '_Dende, she is beautiful and she smells good too. NO! Remember Trunks, you have to make her think you don't want her anymore, no matter how hard it is, you have to make her hate you.'_

"Bra and I went shopping and she suggested that I come over and hang out. We need to talk. What is going on Trunks? Why did you leave my bed to be with Marron? Why did you kiss her?" Pan asked feeling more upset by the second.

'_Thanks a lot Bra, I need to remember to kill you later.'_ Trunks thought before he replied to Pan's questions. "Nothing is going on Pan. I'm a grown man so if I want to leave your place and go hang out with one of my best friends, I can. I don't have to ask for your permission to do what I want. And it was only a kiss on the cheek, no big deal." '_There that ought to piss her off enough to make her stay away from me.'_

"Trunks, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just overreacting and letting my imagination run wild. Let's just forget about this. Come on, there is still over half the day left, we can still go out and spend some time together."

'_Dende, why are you doing this? Pan you are suppose to be mad at me. Now what am I going to do?'_ "No Pan, I have stuff I need to do."

"Okay, well how about tomorrow then?"

"No! Don't you get it? I don't want to be with you. I made a mistake last night. I don't care about you like that. Please Pan just leave." '_Dende please let that have worked.'_

"What are you talking about?" Pan asked as she felt her heart break into millions of pieces. "Trunks, I thought you cared about me and wanted to be with me."

"Well I lied, okay? Look Pan, there is no us and there never will be. I don't care about you! I can't figure out why you don't get this."

"Oh I understand. '_Yes, finally she gets it. Thank you Dende.' _"I understand that you are an ass! And here is the really funny part to all of this I want to be with you. Don't you understand I love you! '_She loves me. Dammit!' _"I have since the first time I really saw you. You own my heart, you are in my soul. But I guess my love isn't good enough for you." '_Sure I understand. I love you, you love me, but this big scary guy is going to kill you if I don't make you hate me.'_

"Why?" '_Why? Why? She wants to know why. Because I'm trying to be a good guy for once. Quit being stubborn and just accept my answer. _

"Unlike you I'm not afraid to listen and follow my heart. Even now when my mind is telling me to forget about you, my heart still screams that I love you." _' I'm sorry Pan but it has to be this way.'_ Trunks thought as he watched her drive away. He turned and walked into his house before the sky opened up and rain came pouring down. That night while Pan cried herself to sleep, Trunks fought for his sanity as his nightmare replayed over and over again in his mind. _' I did the right thing. Pan will be safe now.' _Trunks thought shaking from the horrors of his latest nightmare. _' I love you Pan'_ he thought before finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

Summer finally came to an end, and life once again found Pan in a routine. She would train and go to work but she lacked the enthusiasm of before. It was as if the light around her had been dimmed to almost nothing. Everyone noticed the change in Pan but only Bra knew why. And even Bra didn't know the full reason, she just knew that it had to deal with her baka brother.

(Phone Conversation)

"Pan, you need to get out. You are making yourself crazy and everyone else is worried about you. Hell, even Goten has noticed something isn't right and you know how clueless your Uncle is."

"Bra, I get that you want to help me, but everything is fine. I've just been really busy with school. May.."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Pan." Bra exclaimed, cutting Pan off before she could give another lame excuse. "I know something happened with Trunks. I understand that you don't want to talk about it, but you can't bury yourself in training and teaching, because by doing so you have become my dad. Please just go out with me tonight and I'll leave you alone for a few days, I promise."

"Fine Bra, I'll go out with you, but it will have to be tomorrow night. I have to much work to do tonight. Okay?"

"That's great. Listen we will go to that new club in Satan City and..."

"Why can't we just go out to dinner and to Barnes and Nobles or something like that?" Pan asked cutting Bra off before she could think of thousands of places they could go to.

"What! Pan, I am not going to some bookstore. You need to get out and let loose not wander through stacks of books. Got it?"

"Well it has been forever since I went out dancing. Okay the club sounds like fun. Let's do that."

"That's my girl! I will pick you up at 9:00, oh and wear something cute. No jeans and t-shirts!"

"Yes mam, see you tomorrow at nine!"

"Alright, bye girlie."

"Bye Bra."

Trunks was doing just as bad as Pan. Only he let his Saiyan temper usually get the better of him, which would always lead to a beating from Vegeta in the Gravity Room. The only person that Trunks seemed to get along with was Marron.

(Phone Conversation)

"Trunks you can't keep going on like this. All you do is lose your temper, get beat up by Vegeta, and work! I have never seen you work so much before. You don't even escape through your window anymore. Everyone is worried about you and thinks that you are up to something bad. Your mother thinks we are having an affair, because you only talk to me. Hell, even Goten, who wouldn't know if a bug bit him, has noticed something wrong with you. Please get out of your house and go out with me tonight,"

"I don't think I can Mar. I'm trying to take over this new company, and it is keeping me pretty busy. Maybe some other time."

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I ought to tell Vegeta that you back talked Bulma so that he can beat some sense into you. And don't you dare give me this shit about you needing to work. What you need is to get out and have a normal life." Marron said when Trunks tried to interject that he had work he needed to do. "Look, I'm really sorry about you and Pan. I think that everyone should be with the person they love, but you can't. And you also can't keep going on like this. I know you miss her and love her, but do you really want to see her hurt?" Marron sighed as she thought of ways to hurt Trunks for being so stubborn and for cutting himself off from everyone.

"I know that I'm working more than normal, but taking over this company is really important and it helps to get my mind off everything. I can't go out tonight, but I promise that I will tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Great! Have you been having the nightmares lately?"

"Yeah, I still have them. I don't know why. I'm not with Pan anymore." Trunks said sadly. "Okay new subject. So where are you taking me tomorrow?"

"Well I was thinking you, me, Mike, and Goten could all go to the new club in Satan City. Maybe around 9ish. How does that sound?"

"Good. I'll meet you there around nine. See you tomorrow night. Bye Mar."

"Bye Trunks."

(Satan Cafe later that day)

"Marron over here." Bra waved as she, Ubb, and Goten sat at a table outside waiting for Marron to arrive.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, but I had to get rid of Mike so that I could meet you."

"Um guys, we are pretty much out of the loop. So what is going on and why did you call us down here to meet you?" Ubb asked while Goten nodded his head in agreement.

"Well you see Pan and Trunks are in love and" Bra started

"WHAT! Trunks loves my niece? Then why is she so miserable. I'll kill him if he has hurt her." Goten exclaimed, jumping out of his chair.

"Goten sit down and I'll tell you what is going on." Marron said as she tugged on Goten's arm trying to make him sit down.

(An Hour Later)

"Wow I had no idea!" Bra exclaimed. "That's why he is usually up pacing at night and losing his temper with everyone. Poor Trunks."

"Woa, Brolli is alive. But I thought we killed him for sure that last time. What a bummer. Wait why isn't Brolli coming after me too? I helped kill him."

"I don't know Goten. I just know what Trunks has told me and what I saw at the movies." Marron sighed.

"So he loves her and she loves him, but they can't be together because some dead guy is going to come and kill her if they are together. So what are we here for. I mean what are we suppose to do about this?" Ubb asked slightly confused by everything.

"Well here is what I was thinking." 

Please, Please, Please Review. I know you want to.


	8. The Club

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DBZ or DBGT.

Note: Sorry this chapter kinda sucks but I have writer's block and this was the best I could think of. I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming!!

Love's Pain

The club

"So what do you think?" Bra asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Wow, you sure have put a lot of thought into this Bra." Goten and Uub said as they stared at the blue haired devil in front of them.

"Well I for one agree with it whole-heartedly. Trunks and Pan will not know what hit them. Plus,we already have an advantage because Pan promised to go with you to the same club tomorrow night that Trunks said he would go with me to. Goten, you are coming with me tomorrow and Uub, you are going with Pan and Bra." Marron exclaimed getting excited about helping Trunks and Pan get together.

"Okay so I get that we are going to try and help them see they belong together but they are both going to resist. I mean Pan is stubborn and Trunks has already hurt her once, and Trunks is going to resist because he is scared that this Brolli guy is going to kill her. So what are we suppose to do?"

"Uub's right I don't know what we can do to help." Goten said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, Bra is going to make Pan even more gorgeous than before so that Trunks won't be able to keep his eyes off her, and then Uub you are going to help by dancing with Pan so that Trunk's eyes will stay on her. All you have to do is make it dirty and make it noticeable, so that Trunks will be jealous of someone else touching Pan. We want him to pull her away from everyone but himself."

"Wait a minute Marron. I don't think Uub should be dancing like that with my niece. And how do you know that Trunks will grab Pan and not just deck Uub for touching Pan?"

"I agree with Goten, what is going to make Trunks choose Pan over hurting me? I mean Pan's beautiful and all but I don't feel like incurring the wrath of Vegeta's son just to help her make Trunks jealous"

"Uub quit being such a baby! Trunks isn't going to hurt you. Trunks will take Pan away because he won't want to share her. He will be so caught up in her that he won't think about hurting you." Bra stated as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stared at Uub.

"If you say so. But I'm coming after you two if he breaks one bone in my body" Uub said pointing at Bra and Marron.

"Okay so we are all set on tomorrow?" Marron asked as she started to get up to leave.

"Yeah, but I have a question. What are we going to do to stop Brolli from killing Pan if her and Trunks get together. You, yourself saw the blood on Trunks after one of his nightmares. I really don't want to help kill my niece just so that her and Trunks can have a few days together."

"I don't know Goten. But there has to be away to stop him. I can't believe that Dende wouldn't let them be together after they finally found one another. Listen, we can talk about this after we go to the club tomorrow night. How about 1:00 on Sunday?"

"Yeah that is fine." Bra, Uub, and Goten agreed as they all left the cafe.

"Bye guys. See you Saturday night at nine." Marron said as she waved goodbye.

(Saturday Pan's Apartment)

Bra looked through Pan's closest for something for Pan to wear to the club. When Pan finally came out of the bathroom, Bra handed her a pair of red leather pants and a black backless halter top that tied around the neck and in one place on her back. Pan just raised her eyebrow as she looked over the clothes Bra handed her, but she put them on anyway without a fuss. After she had her clothes on, Pan went back into the bathroom to dry her hair. She decided to leave it straight and down so that she didn't feel so exposed on her back. Next Pan put on her make-up, making her dark eyes even darker by using grays and blacks for her eye make-up. She then put on red lipstick and her favorite perfume, Halo by Victoria Secret, before stepping out of her bathroom. "Alright Bra, how do I look?" Pan asked as she put on her knee high black boots.

"Dende Pan, you look gorgeous! I'm jealous just looking at you."

"Whatever Bra, you are ten times prettier than me. But thanks anyway."

"You're welcome. Come on let's go before all the cute guys are taken. By the way Uub is going to meet us at the club."

"That's fine. He can be my dancing partner so I don't have to maim the guys that group my ass while dancing. Plus I'm not in the mood to pick up guys, so Uub can be like my date."

_'This is perfect! Now I don't have to convince Pan to dance with Uub. Thank you Dende.'_ Bra thought as she and Pan left the apartment to go to the club.

(The Club)

"Hey Trunks, over here." Goten shouted, waving his arms in the air. Goten was standing near the front door with Parisu, Marron, and Mike waiting for Trunks to show up.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late but I got held up by mom." Trunks said as he walked up to his friends. He was wearing dark green cargo pants and a black muscle top, with his trademark orange boots.

"That's okay Trunks, we just got here a few minutes ago." Marron said as she hugged him.

"Hey Parisu, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, and it's good to see you again Trunks. You should come out with Goten and me more."

"Yeah, well I stay pretty busy. Mike! Hey what have you been up to?" Trunks asked as he shook Mike's hand.

"Not much man, just trying to figure out what Marron is up...Ugh.. um, is going to go on her next shopping spree." Mike said rubbing his side were Marron had elbowed him so that he would shut up, and not give Trunks any hints as to what they were up to.

"Okay? So maybe we should go on in."

"Great idea Trunks, lets go so we can get a table." Marron said as she started leading the way into the club.

(Inside)

"Bra this place is amazing! I'm so glad that you talked me into coming. You're right, I needed this." Pan exclaimed. "Oh I love this song! Come on Uub let's dance." She yelled, pulling Uub out on to the dance floor just as 'Back that ass up' came on.

Bra looked over and signaled to Marron that Pan and Uub were in position. "Hey Trunks why don't we go dance?" Marron asked pulling on his arm.

"What about Mike?"

"Oh, he doesn't like to dance. Do you sweetheart?" Marron said, turning to glare at her husband so that he would agree with her. 

"Um yeah Trunks, you and Marron go on and dance. I'm just going to go get a drink."

  
  


"Wow Uub, you are a really good dancer! Where did you learn to dance like this?" Pan asked as she rocked her hips into his, getting more into the music.

"Well you know, it just comes naturally. You are a really good dancer too Pan. If you are not careful I may take you home with me." Pan laughed as she playfully hit Uub in the arm before turning around so that she could rub her ass up against him.

It was her laugh that drew Trunks attention to her and Uub. "Wow look at that girl dancing with Uub. I bet he is going to get lucky tonight. I mean look how she is all over him." Trunks said. Goten stood beside him and couldn't figure out who he wanted to hit more. Uub, for grinding his hips into Pan's ass or Trunks, for thinking Pan was going to sleep with Uub. When Goten's ki stared to rise, Marron realized she was going to have to do something to divert his mind.

"Goten, I hear this club has some amazing food. Don't you want to try some?"

"Food! Where?"

"Come on Goten let's go eat first then we will go dance." Parisu sighed while she led Goten over to the food counter. Marron sighed as she watched Goten and Parisu walk away. As she looked back over at Trunks she saw that he was staring at Pan and that he hadn't even noticed that Goten had left.

_'Dende, she is just as beautiful as Pan. I wonder who she is.'_ Trunks thought, just before Pan moved her hair out of her face. As she did that Trunks got a good look at her and realized just who it was that Uub was dancing with. "What does Uub think he is doing, touching Pan like that? I'll kill him." Trunks exclaimed before stomping over to Uub and Pan.

"Oh no!" Bra and Marron said as they watched Trunks storm over to Uub and Pan with a murderous look on his face. Uub knew he was dead the minute Pan moved her hair out of her face, and he swore that he would get Bra and Marron back for the pain he was about to feel. Goten came running over to Marron, followed by Parisu and Mike, the minute he felt Trunk's ki rise. Pan was the only one oblivious to what was going on around her. She was to caught up in the music and dancing to notice anything else. _'Dende this is so much fun! I just wish Trunks was the one holding me. NO! He didn't want me so he doesn't get to be in my thoughts.'_

The loud sound of flesh hitting flesh pulled Pan out of her daze. She turned and saw Uub on the floor holding his jaw and Trunks standing over him looking like he was about to kill Uub. "Trunks what in the hell is wrong with you?" Pan yelled as she bent down to help Uub up. "How could you hit him like that? Uub didn't do anything to you, so why did you attack him?"

Trunks didn't bother to reply to Pan's tirade. He just picked her up and slung her over his shoulder before storming out of the club. "Trunks let go of me before I blast the shit out of you. I mean it Trunks, put me DOWN!" Pan screamed as she pounded on his back. Trunks just ignored her as he blasted into the air leaving the club and his friends gapping at his retreating figure.

(Back at the Club)

"What the hell just happened? Marron, I told you not to get involved in other people's business. Look what just happened to Uub because of your scheming." Mike raved at his wife.

"Dammit! Did you see him just throw her over his shoulder like that. I kill Trunks, if he hurts Pan." Goten raged.

"Goten, calm down. Trunks isn't going to hurt Pan. I'm sure they are just going some where to talk." Parisu tried to persuade Goten, so that he wouldn't go off and try to kill his best friend.

Bra and Marron were backed into a wall as Uub advanced on them, with a murderous look in his eyes that would have made Majin Buu proud. "Now Uub, we didn't know Trunks was going to do that. Promise!" Marron pleaded as she begged her husband with her eyes to come save her.

"You didn't know this was going to happen. You didn't know this was going to HAPPEN! Well I did, I even told you it was, but did you listen? NO! 'Oh quit being a baby, Uub.' 'Yeah Uub, Trunks isn't going to hurt you.' Bullshit, I told you, Goten told you but would you listen, No. Not you two. It had to be your way or no way at all. Well guess what it didn't work, Trunks is mad, Pan is mad, and I have a bruise the size of Vegeta on my jaw."

"Uub, man, maybe you should cool down. Marron and Bra didn't mean for this to happen. They honestly didn't think Trunks would hit you." Mike tried to reason with him as he pulled Marron into his arms and away from Uub's hostile glare.

"Oh this is crazy! Uub, we are sorry. Okay? Now suck it up and be a man. I came here to have fun and I'll be damned if I let you ruin it now." Bra said as she walked closer to Uub. She walked right in front if him and kissed him before disappearing into the crowded dance floor. Uub just stood there with a blank look on his face as he watched the blue haired devil walk away.

(Capsule Corps.)

"Trunks if you don't put me down I'll..." Pan said right before Trunks dropped her on the floor. "Ouch that hurt. What has gotten into you?" Pan said rubbing her backside as she stood up and glared at Trunks.

"Shut up Pan. We have some things to discuss and this time I'll be doing the talking." Trunks said before he walked up to her and kissed her hard on the lips. 

Please, Please, Please Review. 


	9. A Confession

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DBZ or DBGT.

Note: Thank you for all the great reviews!! Please keep them coming! 

Love's Pain

A Confession

Trunks walked up to Pan, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her hard on the mouth, before pushing her away from him. Pan stumbled backwards into the desk, from the force that Trunks used when he pushed her away. Turning around so that he wouldn't have to face her yet, Trunks ran his hands through his hair in frustration, while he tried to figure out what to say to Pan. When he finally turned around, Trunks was expecting to see anger or hurt on Pan's face but instead he was met with confusion and a hint of rage that only saiyans could produce.

"Trunks, I don't know what in the hell is wrong with you, but as of this minute I officially don't care. I am not some toy for you to play with when ever you feel like it. So please tell me what that scene at the club was about and what that kiss was all about." Pan whispered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know" Trunks said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't know." "Pan" "You don't know why you just punched one of your best friends in the face?" "Pan" "kidnapped another" "Pan" "and made an ass out of yourself to everyone else?"

"PAN!"

"WHAT!"

"Shut up! If you would just shut your damned mouth for a moment then maybe I could think of a way to explain things to you. Okay, shut up and let me do the talking for once."

The only response Trunks got from his outburst was a hostile glare from Pan as she walked over to his bed to sit down and listen to his explanation. "Thank you. Okay so first off, I'm sorry I punched Uub. I don't know what came over me, I just saw him rubbing up against you and touching you and something inside snapped. The next thing I know Uub is on the ground and you are yelling at me for hitting him." Pan snorted as she listened to his explanation for hitting Uub. "Look I don't care if you believe me or not but that is what happened. Secondly, I didn't kidnap you. Don't give me that look! I needed to talk to you privately and I didn't think a crowded club was the best place to do it at."

"Then why didn't you ask me to just come talk with you?"

"Oh. Like you would have come with me if I asked you to, especially after I just decked Uub in the jaw."

"Well no, but you didn't have to throw me over your shoulder like that."

"Alright then how was I suppose to get you out of there? In case you didn't realize it your Uncle, my best friend was there, and he tends to get a little over protective when he thinks someone might hurt you, and I really didn't want to have to deal with Goten and you so that I could talk." 

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now. We are in private so talk. Tell me what is so damn important that you had to drag me away from everybody else. It can't possibly be to important because last time I checked we said all we had to say to each other a couple of months ago. Unless you have thought of something else that might be hurtful. Is that it? Did you want to rip my heart out a little bit more and maybe it is more fun to do it where no one but you gets to see my pain?" 

"Pan, I love you."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I love you!"

"NO! Why are you doing this? Was it not enough last time when you said everything was a mistake? Dammit Trunks, how can you do this to me? I thought we were friends." Pan cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Trunks walked over to her and wrapped her up in a bear hug as she beat against his chest. "Shh Pan, please quit crying. I'm so sorry. I never wanted ti hurt you. I didn't mean it when I said it was all a mistake. The only mistake was letting you walk away. I truly love you and everyday I have died a little knowing that I ruined what we started to have together. Just give me a few more minutes to explain everything and then you will hopefully understand why I did what I did."

"I don't know if I can, Trunks. First you give me hope that I had found the love of my life, then you rip my heart out, only to later confess that you love me months afterwards when I'm finally getting my life back on track. You can't keep doing this to me. I...I need...I need to leave." Pan said with anguish in her voice as she pulled out of Trunk's embrace and started walking to the door.

"Pan wait! Please don't go! I know I've screwed up and that I have hurt you but I need you. Please just let me explain everything to you. You have to understand what was happening to me." Trunks said. Pan could hear the tears in his voice but she refused to give into him. She needed to get away from Trunks and decide if she was willing to put her heart out there again, before she would listen to the explanation he so desperately wanted to give her."

"I'm sorry Trunks but I can't do this right now." Pan whispered before she ran out of his room and out of Capsule Corps.

(Trunk's Room)

Trunks just stood there and watched as Pan ran away from his room and away from him for a second time. _'Now what am I going to do? I finally decide to listen to my heart and not live in fear of that nightmare; I tell her I love her and try to explain everything and what does she do? Pan runs away.'_ Trunks thought right before his cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Trunks, where the hell are you and what have you done to Pan?" Goten yelled into the phone.

Trunks had to pull the phone away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf from Goten's rantings, "Goten, I'm at Capsule Corps and the only thing I have done to Pan is tell her that I love her, right before she decided to run away from me."

"Oh. Look man I'm sorry. Maybe you should give her sometime to think before you try to talk to her again."

"I would, but I have to explain a few things to her. I messed everything up and I need to fix it before I lose her forever."

"I don't know what to say. Just try her in the morning, that should give her enough time to calm down and start using the rational part of her brain that she received from Gohan."

"Thanks Goten. Look I'm going to let you go, tonight has been exhausting. Please tell Uub I'm sorry I hit him, I didn't mean to. I just got so mad when I saw him with Pan, and I didn't think about what I was doing, I just reacted to my jealousy."

"I will. Night man. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, alright. Bye Goten." Trunks said as he hung up the phone and got ready for bed. _' I will make this up to you, Pan. I love you, now I just need to make you listen to me.'_ he thought determinedly as Trunks fell asleep.

Pan had decided to walk around the city before she got a cab to take her home. She had hoped the cool night air would clear her mind of all the turmoil that it was in, but she couldn't get Trunk's declaration of love out of her mind. _'What am I going to do? I love him but I don't know if I can handle the pain again if he decides that he doesn't want me. I know that it was chicken of me to run out and not let him explain but I couldn't take another minute of looking into his deep blue eyes and seeing the same pain i was feeling. I just need to go home, sleep it off, and call Bra in the morning for help.'_ Pan thought as she paid the cab driver and walked into her apartment. She dropped her keys on the end table by the door and noticed the light on her answering machine was blinking. "I wonder who would call at this time of night." Pan said as she pushed the play button. 

"Pan this is Mommy. Honey, I'm sorry but...

  
  


  
  


  
  


What does Videl have to say to Pan? Is it going to be good news or bad? Will Trunks ever get to explain about Brolli to Pan or will she avoid him to save herself the possible heart break. Find out in the next chapter of "Love's Pain." 

Please, Please, Please Review. 


	10. Who are you?

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next Chapter. I hope you like it.

  
  


Love's Pain

Who are you

_' That better not be Trunks calling. No, he can't be that stupid. He knows I need some time to think before talking to him. Maybe it's Bra or Uncle G trying to see if I'm alright.'_ Pan pushed the play button on her machine and waited to hear if it was either Bra or Goten calling to check on her.

"Pan, this is Mommy. Honey, I'm sorry but Grandpa Satan has died. Please call me the minute you get this. I love you, sweetheart." Pan wasn't prepared for the news that she had just received. She had been expecting a concerned Bra or a worried slightly angry Goten, instead her world came tumbling down with the short message from her distraught mom. Pan sank to the floor beside her couch and cried until she had no more tears to cry. When she finally got a hold of herself, Pan reached over and picked up her phone and dialed the number to her parents' house.

"Hello" a very tired and sad Gohan said into the receiver.

"Daddy"

"Pan, baby is that you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be. How is Momma doing? Can I do anything? When did it happen? Did you even give him a senzu bean? Why did this have to happen Daddy?"

"Woah slow down baby. First off, Mom is really sad but otherwise she is okay. Hercule didn't want us to give him a senzu bean, he said that when it was his time he was ready. You know that he was old and wasn't in good health anymore so this is for the best. Think of it this way, at least he isn't suffering anymore and he can finally rest in peace. If you want you can come on over here tonight or you can wait and come over in the morning. Your Mom and I are going to make the arrangements in the morning and we want you to be a part of the decisions."

"Give me a few minutes to get some things together and I will on over tonight." Pan said as tears started running down her face again.

"Baby you don't have to. It's late and your Mom and I understand if you want to come on over in the morning."

"I know but I don't want to be alone and Momma is going to be really upset so I can help you with her."

"Alright Baby. Be careful and I will see you in a little while. I love you, Monkey."

"I love you too, Daddy. Bye." After she hung up the phone, Pan stood up on wobbly legs and slowly made her way to her bedroom so that she could change out of her club clothes. Pan put on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt, she looped her hair into a knot and put on her Adidas sandals, before she threw some clothes in a bag and grabbed her keys to go to her parents house.

(Next Morning)

"Pan would you like some breakfast?" Chi-Chi asked as she stood in the kitchen at Gohan's. She had decided to come over and cook because Dende knows Gohan can't cook and Pan and Videl would be to upset to.

"No thanks Grandma, I'm not really hungry at the moment. Maybe a little later." Pan had been up all night with her parents, as she and Gohan tried to console Videl so that she could try and get some sleep.

"Alright sweetheart, just tell me whenever you are ready for something to eat and I'll make it for you."

"Thanks"

"Did your mom get any sleep last night?"

"Not really. She finally fell asleep about two hours ago and that is just because she was so exhausted. We are suppose to go and make funeral arrangements later today, but I have a feeling it will be Daddy and me making them."

"Poor Videl. I'm going to go check on her a little later. Please tell me if there is anything Goku and I can do to help."

"Thanks Grandma that helps knowing that you are here to help. Does Uncle G know yet?"

"I left him a message, but he has not called me back yet."

"Okay, well I'm going to go out for a walk if you need me. Bye."

"Bye sweetheart."

(Satan Cafe)

"Good morning!" Goten said happily as Bra, Marron, and Uub walked over to the table he was sitting at.

"Goten it is 1:00 in the afternoon and no one has gotten much sleep. How can you e so perky?" Bra mumbled grumpily as she drank her black coffee.

"I don't know it's a gift I guess." Goten said between the bites of food he was shoveling into his mouth.

"You are so disgusting! Didn't Chi-Chi teach you any manners?" Marron sighed as she squeezed lemon into her hot tea.

"Well yeah, she did why?" Goten asked, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Never mind. Uub how's your jaw doing? I'm really sorry about Trunks hitting you." Marron said as she patted Uub on the hand.

"Oh yeah, Trunks said he is sorry and he doesn't know what came over him and he never meant to hit you." Goten interjected as he finished the last of his food. Uub just sat there and glared at everyone, before he nudged Bra in the arm to talk for him.

"The big baby over here has a broken jaw thanks to Trunks, so I'm going to talk for him. He accepts Trunk's apology and is not mad at us anymore Mar. Are you Uub?" Bra said as she returned Uub's glare for calling him a big baby and for lying about him not being mad, daring him to disagree with her. Uub only granted and turned to concentrate on the conversation going on around him.

"Well that's good. I knew you wouldn't stay mad at Bra and Marron very long. Especially after Bra kissed you last night and you got this dazed look on your face like you liked it, and wanted Bra to kiss you again." Goten chattered innocently, while Bra shot him a look that clearly said he was too naive and Uub looked as if he wanted to kill Goten on the spot. "Ow, why did you kick me?" Goten exclaimed as he rubbed his shin where Uub had kicked him. Marron just shook her head at his ramblings and the pure innocence he displayed.

"How about we change the subject to what happened afterwards, before Uub here decides to use Goten as a stand in for Trunks." Bra said, signaling the waitress for another cup of coffee.

"I agree with Bra. Now has anyone talked to Pan or Trunks to know what happened after they left?" Marron asked.

"Oh I do! Trunks said that he took her back to Capsule Corps, they had a minor fight and he ended up telling her that he loved her before she ran out of there."

"WHAT!" Bra and Marron yelled at the same time.

"Well I think Trunks decided that he loved Pan and he was tired of not being with her, so his dreams be damned. He said how he kept trying to explain everything but she wouldn't listen to him or even let him explain."

"Well why not? He is finally going to give her a reason for why he told her to get lost and she won't even listen? What the hell is wrong with Pan?" Bra shouted, getting mad for her brother.

"Calm down Bra, Trunks just dropped a major bomb on Pan by telling her he loved her after he said that he couldn't love her. Maybe she was in shock and needed some time to think before she could hear what Trunks had to say. We don't know what was going through her head, so let's give her the benefit of the doubt until we know what she has to say." Marron stated calmly trying to prevent Goten and Bra from yelling at each other over who should get more sympathy, Trunks or Pan. Uub shook his head in agreement and grunted to make sure they noticed him.

"You would agree. You are just mad that Trunks got such a good hit in on you." Bra said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and adjusted her sunglasses that were sitting on top of her head. Uub turned to glare at her showing that he was still pissed off at her. Bra just glared back until she decided to mess with his mind a little. Bra smirked before she leaned over and kissed Uub causing him to blush and Marron to laugh. Goten was about to say something about the kiss when his phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh hey Gohan, what's up? WHAT? Is everyone okay? Okay, yeah I'll be there in a few. Bye Gohan." Goten said as his mind raced trying to figure out if he would go to Gohan's first or go find Pan first.

"Earth to Goten. Please come in Goten. Hello?" Marron said trying to get his attention. 

"Goten, FOOD!" Bra yelled. When he failed to respond, Bra and Marron looked at each other in concern. Uub decided to take matters in his own hands (well in his own foot actually). Uub reached under the table and kicked Goten in the shin gaining his attention.

"Uub would you stop kicking me! Look I'm sorry but something has come up and I gotta go. See you later." Goten said as he threw some money on the table and stood up to leave. "What is it Goten? Did Goku die again? Did something happen to Chi-Chi or Videl? Oh no it's Pan isn't it?" Marron said as she grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving before explaining everything.

"Huh, no. Mom and Dad are fine. Hercule died last night and Videl is taking it hard and Pan went for a walk at 7:00 this morning and Gohan said she hasn't come back yet, so he's a little worried and needs me to come over and help out. Look I'm sorry I just really need to get going. Bye guys." Goten said before he ran out of the cafe and blasted into the sky heading for Gohan's house.

"Poor Videl. She has always had Hercule there for her even when she didn't need him or want him to be." Marron said sadly.

"You are so right Mar. We should see if there is anything we can do to help out."

"Uh guys, what about Pan?" Uub muttered painfully with his broken jaw.

"Oh no, I forgot about Pan." Marron exclaimed. _'Typical'_ Uub thought to himself._' Those two are so one track minded. They get something in their head and nothing else can get in. Hell they wouldn't notice right now if Baby Vegeta was standing in front of them. But boy does Bra have nice lips. I liked to kiss them again but only this time for longer.'_ A blush covered Uub's face as he thought about Bra's lips, which earned him a glare from the woman in question, herself. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Quit talking. You are only going to make it worse." Bra said as she continued to glare at him before turning her attention back to Marron.

"This can't be good for Pan."

"Of course not Mar, Pan just lost her Grandfather, so duh, of course she is going to be upset." Bra said incredulously looking at Marron as if some alien had taken over her body.

"Thank you Bra. I'm not stupid. I just meant that with the whole Trunks thing, her emotions are running a little extreme and for Hercule to die right now that might just push her over the edge. I know that Pan takes walks to clear her head but it is not like her to be gone for so long, or for her not to call one of us to say what has happened."

"Your right. Sorry I snapped at you. I'm just worried. Come on let's go to Gohan's and see what we can do to help."

(Satan City Graveyard)

It was a solemn scene for anybody who happened to see the burial of Hercule Satan. Only his family and their close friends were allowed at the funeral. Videl and Pan sat in either side of Gohan with Goku behind Videl and Goten behind Pan. Every now and then Goten would squeeze Pan's shoulder in comfort. Everyone was either crying or showed signs of sadness at the passing of the World Champion. Even Vegeta looked sorry for the loss that Pan and Videl were feeling. 

Pan tuned the minister's words out and retreated into her own world. Marron, Bra, and Uub had showed up Sunday afternoon to help out around the house. They had managed to make her feel better with the help of her Uncle Goten and his amazing eating habits. She was starting to be okay until Trunks walked in. She knew that he wanted to explain everything to her still but she refused to let him be alone with her or even let him comfort her. She was still confused about everything that was happening between them and now with the death of her Grandpa Satan, she was so lost that everything just seemed to be in a daze. Pan just didn't have the energy to deal with everything. Pan could see that love shinning in his eyes but she still didn't know is she could trust him or not. When Pan turned her attention back to the funeral, she looked up and saw Trunks staring at her, willing her with his eyes to let him in. He wanted her to let him love her and take care of her.

As soon as the funeral ended, Pan jumped up and walked away from everyone, so that she could have a moment to say good-bye privately. Trunks tried to push through the crowd to get to her but Goten blocked his way. "Trunks, just give her a moment. She has had a hard last few days and she needs a little time to herself."

"You're right Goten. I just can't stand to see her hurting like this. If I could I would take all her pain away and make it mine."

"I know buddy. Come on let's go help Gohan get everyone over to his house."

"Alright, I'm coming."

  
  


Pan walked to a tree and leaned up against it for support as she silently cried. She was so absorbed in her loss that she never noticed the person who walked up to her until they spoke. "Hello Pan."

"Who are you?"

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Who is talking to Pan? And what so they want with her? Find out in the next chapter of Love's Pain. Please, Please, Please Review. If you do then I will put up the next chapter. Not really I'll put it up whether anyone reviews or not but review would be nice. See ya until next time.


	11. Identities Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT  
  
Note: Sorry it has taken so long to get the next chapter out, but last week was midterms and it was also Homecoming. Yea! We beat New Mexico State! Go MTSU  
  
LOVE'S PAIN  
  
Identities Revealed  
  
"Who are you?" Pan asked as she turned around to look at the man standing next to her.  
  
"You could say that I'm a friend," the man said.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to be your friend." Pan was getting a funny feeling from this guy. He looked nice but she could feel the evilness lurking just below the surface in him.  
  
"I didn't say I was your friend. I just said I was a friend. Actually I'm a close personal friend of Trunks."  
  
'Dammit why did I have to go so far away from everybody. Oh sure Trunks follows me around when I don't need him, but when I do, where is he with Uncle G. Stupid boys, stupid Trunks. Why won't this guy leave me alone? Wait a minute did he just say that he is a friend of Trunks? Then why is he harassing me?' "Fine so you're not my friend, but you are Trunk's friend, so why don't you go bug him?"  
  
"Pan, I'm hurt I come all the way here to kill you and you act so mean to me."  
  
"What did you just say?" Pan asked as she started backing away and looking for a place to run to.  
  
"Are you scared? You should be," the man said as he reached out and grabbed her arms pulling her to him. "Now be a good girl and don't scream or raise your ki. If you do will only die quicker and you'll ruin my fun."  
  
" What kind of monster are you?" Pan whispered, struggling against him as he pulled her out of sight from everyone and towards his car.  
  
"Well that's the thing, I'm not a monster not anymore. Now get in or I'll kill you here and then I'll kill your mother. She is so fragile right now; it would be so easy to kill her.  
  
"Fine I'll get in but leave my mother alone you bastard."  
  
(Gohan's house)  
  
"Goten, where is Pan?" Gohan asked his little brother.  
  
"I don't know. I think she may still be at the cemetery."  
  
"No, I looked for her before we left but I couldn't find her. You don't think that she would have run away do you?"  
  
"Gohan calm down, Pan just lost her grandfather. Just give her some time to sort everything out, you know that she would never leave, especially with Videl as upset as she is. I mean, she's got a lot going on emotionally, first Trunks and now Hercule."  
  
"You are right. WAIT a minute, what do you mean 'first Trunks'?"  
  
"Opps! I ah, I don't know what you are talking about Gohan. Wait; what's that Mom needs me. Well see you later big brother." Goten said as he scrambled to get away form his brother before he said anything else that would get Trunks hurt. 'Oh man, I gotta find Trunks and tell him to stay away form Gohan.'  
  
It was to late for Trunks, because right after Goten disappeared Trunks walked in to ask if anyone had seen Pan. "Hey Gohan, do you know where Pan is?"  
  
"Why do you want to know where Pan is, Trunks?" Gohan asked with a glint of murder in his eyes. "And what exactly did Goten mean when he said Pan has been though a lot emotionally, first Trunks and now Hercule? Have you done something to hurt my baby?"  
  
"Gohan, it's not what you think and when I find Goten I'm going to beat him for putting ideas in your head." Trunks said as he tried to calm Gohan down so that he wouldn't kill him.  
  
"Okay so if it isn't what I think, why don't you tell me what is going on." Gohan said as he took a seat and motioned for Trunks to do the same.  
  
"This is going to take a while but here it goes."  
  
(Pan)  
  
"Where are we and why have you brought me here?"  
  
"Patience Pan. I'll tell you everything in due time but right now I need you to meet your new roommate."  
  
"What are you talking about, what.Oh Dende, Parisu! What have you done to her?" Pan yelled as she ran over to Parisu's unconscious body.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't kill her. I just gave her something so that she would sleep until I could get you here. Besides it would not be any fun to kill either of you unless Trunks and little Kakarott were here to watch their loved ones die. Now be a good girl and shut up, unless you don't want to know why I've done this."  
  
"Fine I'll be quite but what does Trunks and Uncle G have to do with anything? I thought that you were friends with Trunks?"  
  
"So impatient and so full of questions. I'm probably doing Trunks a favor by killing you, so he doesn't have to deal with your constant harping for the rest of his life. Oh yeah I lied I'm not Trunks friend."  
  
"Trunks loves me and he will come and save me then kill you for this. So will Uncle G."  
  
"That's what I'm counting on," the man said as he shut the door to Pan and Parisu's cell.  
  
"Hey I thought you where going to tell me why you are doing this?" Pan yelled as she ran to the door and started beating on it.  
  
"I am. I'm just making sure that you don't escape. I need you here when Trunks and little Kakarott arrive. Now if you will excuse me I really need to go rest. I'll tell you everything when you have had a chance to learn some patience."  
  
(Gohan's house)  
  
"So see, I never wanted to hurt her and I didn't know what else to do. But when I saw her dancing with Uub I realized that it didn't matter anymore. I don't want to live without her. I love her, Gohan and I want to make her happy if she would just give me the chance to explain everything."  
  
"I understand why you did what you did, Trunks, but maybe you should have told Pan all of this before you broke both of your hearts and Uub's jaw. I can't believe you hit Uub. No wonder he has been glaring at you all day. But what I don't get is why he is also glaring at Bra and Marron, what did they do?"  
  
"I have no idea. And I have a feeling I won't like the explanation I'll get so I'm not asking."  
  
"You are probably right about that. Anyway back to the subject at hand. I don't like that you hurt my little girl, but I'm not going to stop you from being with her if that is what she wants."  
  
"Thank you Gohan. I owe you one. Now if you would just tell me where she is then I will go and make everything up to her."  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks I can't" "But you just said you were okay with us being together."  
  
"I was going to say I couldn't tell you where she is because I don't know. In fact I had just asked Goten that before he ran off and you came in."  
  
"Opps, sorry Gohan. I didn't mean to interrupt you. WAIT a minute, what do you mean you don't know where she is? She could be hurt of worse and you are sitting here all calm. What kind of a father are you?"  
  
"Trunks shut up. I'm worried about her, but I know my daughter and she is probably out for a walk. She does that when she needs to sort out her feelings. Besides if Pan was in trouble she would raise her ki and let us know that she needs our help."  
  
"Sorry Gohan. I think I'm going to go for a walk also and see if I can find her." Trunks said with a blush of embarrassment covering his face.  
  
"Alright Trunks, you go do that. I'm going to go check on Videl. See you later." Gohan said walking off to find his wife.  
  
'Dende where in the world could Pan be? I know she liked to go for walks, but it is not like her to disappear like this without telling someone where she went. Especially not when her mother is so upset and needs her. I should have ignored Goten and gone after her when she walked off at the end of the funeral.'  
  
"Hey Trunks! Um listen Gohan is looking for you so it might be best if you left for a little while." Goten said as he ran over to Trunks and started pushing him out the door.  
  
"Why would I need to leave if Gohan is looking for me?"  
  
"Well um you see I kinda told him that Pan was a little emotional right now and I might have mentioned your name as one of the reasons why."  
  
"Gee thanks a lot Goten. But I'm not going to run away from your brother, especially after I have already talked to him."  
  
"You have! And you are still living? That's great man. So ah where are you going now?"  
  
"Well I'm worried about Pan. It's not like her to be gone this long especially when Videl is so upset."  
  
"I know, but she is just really stressed right now. I bet Pan has gone off to Hercule's house for a little bit. She use to always go there when she was stressed and taking a walk didn't help. You know he has a private training room. Pan is probably just working out her emotions by kicking the crap out of some poor punching bag. Just give her a little more time. If she isn't back in an hour or two then I'll help you go look for her. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Trunks sighed as he walked over and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. " So where is Parisu? I haven't seen her since Saturday night."  
  
"I have no idea. I totally forgot to call her and tell her what all is going on." Goten said as he scratched the back of his head. "I've been so busy helping Gohan that I have not even thought about her. Oh, boy is she going to be upset with me."  
  
"You amaze me sometimes. Goten, you are the only person I know that could forget about a beautiful woman."  
  
"Hey, I was preoccupied with family. It was not like I did it on purpose or anything like that." Goten said defensively.  
  
"Sorry man. I didn't mean to make fun of you. Listen I think I'm going to go to my office to do some work. Call me when Pan shows back up, and please don't forget."  
  
"I won't. See you later Trunks."  
  
"Bye Goten."  
  
(Pan)  
  
Pan paced the tiny cell, waiting for the mystery man to come back and explain everything to her. Parisu hadn't awaken yet which was really worrying Pan. 'I know he didn't kill her because I can feel her pulse, but why hasn't she woken up yet? I'm going to kill this jerk for doing this to us. Now if he would just come back so I can kill him or cause him bodily harm.' Pan thought as she made yet another lap around the tiny cell. After an hour of pacing Pan decided to switch her tactics. She moved to the door and started banging on it hoping to gain somebody's attention. 'Dammit this isn't working. Now what am I going to do? Trunks where are you when I need you? Just like a guy, he always there when you don't want him, and never there when you need him. Trunks, you tell me you love me then you don't even bother to come save me. Dammit Trunks, I do love you! Now come rescue me!'  
  
"Let me out of here! My Daddy will kill you when he finds me, so if you value your life, LET ME OUT!" Pan yelled as she returned to banging on the door.  
  
"You know, you are awfully annoying. I really do believe that I'm doing Trunks and everyone else a favor by killing you." The man said as he walked back to the door of the cell.  
  
"Yeah well you would be doing yourself a favor if you let me out of here. You have no idea what Trunks and my family are capable of if you make them mad. And kidnapping me falls under the category of making them mad."  
  
"Oh what will the little Saiyan Prince and the rest of them do to me that has not already been done?"  
  
"How do you know about Saiyans?" Pan asked  
  
"Poor little Pan, nobody tells you anything do they? I'm surprised Vegeta never told you about the legendary Super Saiyan."  
  
"He didn't but my Daddy, Trunks and Uncle G did. But he was killed after the incident at Biotechnics Plant. What does that have to do with anything? And how do you know about Saiyans?"  
  
"A lot. You see your Grandfather humiliated me as a child and then he and his oldest brat tried to kill me years later. Then your little Saiyan Prince and little Kakarott tried to kill me again, but all they did was destroy my body. But as you can see I got a new one and now it is time to make everyone pay for what was done to me."  
  
During his tirade Pan's face lost all color as she started backing away from the door. She whispered the one name that could make her blood run cold, "Brolli" 


	12. One Last Chance

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: Thank you for the reviews! Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short but I felt that it didn't really go with the last chapter and I needed a transition. I hope that you like it.

  
  


Love's Pain

One Last Chance

"Oh good, I see you know my name. Now that we are past introductions, I need to think of a way to get Trunks and Little Kakarott here. Let's see I could always cut off a finger and mail it to them. No that would take to long. I could just bring them here, but you know it is always more fun when they come busting in here like they are heroes. To bad they won't be. No one will be able to save you. I guess we'll just have to wait for them to figure out that your missing."

"Why are you going to kill me and Parisu? Why not just go after Trunks and Uncle G without involving us?"

"Because if I kill what they love most then I've hurt them. I could kill them but by killing you two I'm destroying them. They will never love again and they will be driven insane by the fact that they didn't save you. And here is the best part, their grief over your deaths will eventually lead them to kill themselves because they will always believe that they were the ones who killed you. With their deaths my revenge will be complete. Kakarott and his oldest brat won't know what to do. They will have already lost you and with little Kakarott killing himself their world will be destroyed. Then there is Vegeta and his little Prince. It will ruin Vegeta's pride to have his heir kill himself."

Tears streamed down Pan's face as she realized that everything he said was true. Trunks would always feel responsible for her death and it would make him so crazy that he would eventually kill himself to end the torment. It would destroy her parents and grandparents if both her and Goten died.

"What, does this make you sad little Pan? I thought you wanted space from Trunks? After all he did say that being with you was a mistake and he could not love you."

"How do you know all that?" Pan stuttered through her tears.

"I've been watching you. Plus, and this is a secret between us, I have sent Trunks dreams showing him all the ways I would kill you. Oh they were perfect, especially when you would get this betrayed look on your face right before I killed you. And the icing on the cake was when I told him it was all his fault because he loved you. Therefore he was really the one that killed you. Now if you will excuse me I have to go check on our soon to be visitors." 

'_So that's why Trunks said he couldn't love me. He thought that if he did them I would be killed. To bad I'm going to die anyway. Dammit why didn't I let Trunks tell me all this to begin with when he tried to? Maybe because I'm a stubborn ass who wanted to hurt him like he hurt me. I don't understand why he didn't tell me all this to begin with. I would have told him to quit worrying and then we could have been together. Now, I'll never get to kiss him again, or be held by him again. Dende Trunks, I love you and I'm so sorry.'_

"Dende please give me one last chance to tell Trunks I love him. That's all I ask for." Pan said as she sat down leaning against the wall as she placed Parisu's head in her lap so that she wouldn't be up against cold floor. She knew that the only thing she could do now was wait and hope that everyone would make it out alive. 

Will Trunks find Pan? Will she be able to confess her love? Find out in the next chapter of Love's Pain. Please, Please, Please Review. If you do then I will put up the next chapter. Not really I'll put it up whether anyone reviews or not but review would be nice. See ya until next time.


	13. Vegeta Explains

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: Okay so I tried to put more description into this chapter so that it wasn't so much dialogue. I hope you like it. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. It is so awesome that ya'll like my story. I am going to be writing a new one just as soon as this one is finished. It is either going to be a Bra/ Goten or a Marron/ Goten. Write me and give your ideas on who it should be. I'm open to suggestions. And as always please, please Review. Look I'm begging!

  
  


**Love's Pain**

**Vegeta Explains**

  
  


'_Pan where are you? No one has seen you since the funeral. You are not at Hercule's or out in the forest by your parents' house._ _Hell I even looked at the mall for you, so where in Dende's name can you be?' _Trunks thought to himself as he paced his office. It had been hours since he left Gohan's house and he had yet to hear a word about where Pan was. When Goten called to say that she still hadn't come home, Trunks changed into jeans and a Capsule Corps t-shirt so that he could go look for her easier. He decided to go back over to Gohan's and get some help in looking for her. He didn't know why but Trunks had a sickening feeling in the back of his mind that Pan was in grave danger.

Ding Dong

"Hey Trunks, what are you doing back here? Pan's not home yet." Gohan said as he let Trunks into the house.

"Hey Gohan. I know she's not here. That's why I came over. Gohan, I have this feeling that she is in grave danger. You and I both know that she would never disappear like this unless something happened to her. I need you to get everyone over here so that we can go and find her."

"Okay Trunks, I will. Why don't you go lay down for a little while. You don't look so good."

"Thanks Gohan. I haven't slept in the last few days. I think I will take you up on that offer."

"Look why don't you use Pan's old room, and when everyone gets here I will come and get you up."

"Okay." Trunks said as he climb the stairs to Pan's room, to get a nap. Once he reached the room Trunks stopped to look around at the room. Pan still had pictures around the room and she had left an old teddy bear on her bed. It was the bear she had won when she was four at the Tenkaichi Budokai. Trunks smiled when he saw the bear. He remembered that Goku had to help her carry it because it was twice her size. As he turned to take his shoes off, one picture caught his attention. It was of the three of them after she defeated Goten for the third time when she was sixteen. Right next to it was one with him holding her and Pan placing a kiss on his cheek. Trunks remembered feeling embrassed but kind of happy form the attention Pan gave him. '_I promise I will make everything up to you and I will never let you go again. I love you Pan, nothing will ever change that.'_

"Dende Please give me one last chance to tell Pan love her. That's all I ask for. I just want another chance to be with her."

~~DREAM~~

He saw Pan in a dark corner she had someone's head in her lap and she was crying. "Please Trunks come save me. I love you." he heard Pan say before something blocked his vision of her.

"Brolli, where is Pan what have you done to her?"

"Nothing yet. She and Parisu are fine for now. Oh but if you come charging in here with anyone else besides Little Kakarott then I will simply kill them both in a way that will haunt you for the rest of your days."

As Brolli moved out of the way, Trunks could see an image of what would happen. Parisu was hanging by her own intestines, her face had been cut to pieces. Pan had been gutted, her heart had been ripped out and cut into two pieces. Both halves had been placed on either side of her body. Like Parisu, Pan's face had been cut up but he had also taken her hair and cut it off and stuffed it into her stomach. Trunks gagged at the picture before him.

"NO! I won't let you do this." Trunks screamed as he woke up. Everyone came rushing into the room the minute they heard Trunks scream. They were met with a Super Saiyan 2 Trunks, who looked ready to murder anyone who got in his way.

"Trunks calm down. What is going on?" Bulma asked as she tried to get him to return to normal and talk to her.

"Woman, this is all your fault. That damn job you made him work has finally driven him crazy." Vegeta yelled at his wife. 

"My fault. I swear you would think it was my fault if the sky fell. Oh and Vegeta you ever call me woman again and you won't like the consequences." Bulma yelled back.

Everyone sweat dropped as they watched the proud Prince and his wife get into a screaming match with one another. "Maybe we should take this else where and leave them to fight this out?" Gohan suggested as he led Trunks out of the room. Gohan could see the pain and tears in Trunk's eyes as he tried to get him out of his nightmarish world. Trunks snapped out of it when he heard his mother threaten to brake the gravity room and his father's threat to destroy her lab if she does.

"Hey you okay man? I've never seen you so zoned out." Goten said as he sat down next to Trunks.

"I have. You had another dream didn't you, Trunks?" Marron asked sitting down on the other side of him.

"Yes, but is was different this time. Pan and Parisu have been taken and put in a cell. Brolli's waiting for us to come and save them."

"Di...did...did you just say Brolli has Parisu?" Goten stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry man. I guess she decided to play mind games with me and leave you in the dark so that it would hurt more when he kills her, because you never saw it coming."

"Trunks, stop saying that he is going to kill them." Bra yelled as tears welled up in her eyes. "Pan is one of my best friends. She can't die and you just keep saying she is going to like you have already given up and decided that she is already dead" she screamed at her brother. Uub came up behind Bra and wrapped her up in his arms trying to comfort her.

"You think I want her dead? You think I could stand it if anything were to happen to her? I would sooner kill myself than let her be harmed. Pan is the one thing on this planet that I love more than life itself. So how dare you accuse me of giving up." Trunks yelled as he advanced on Bra with murder in his eyes. Uub glared at Trunks and pushed Bra behind his back to defend her. Uub still pissed about his jaw wasn't about to let Trunks terrorize the girl he cared about.

"Trunks, sit down and leave your sister alone. We know that you love my daughter but maiming your sister will not help the situation any." Gohan said.

"That bastard has gone to far. First he threatens Pan and now Parisu. I'll kill him, bring him back to life and kill him again." Goten raged.

"Goten, son you have to calm down. We will help you save the girls but we cannot do that if you don't calm down." Goku said as he patted his son's shoulder.

"NO!" Trunks shouted.

"No what Trunks?" Gohan said rubbing his head in confusion.

"Goku's right Goten needs to calm down but you can't help us. In my dream Brolli showed me what would happen to the girls if anyone but Goten and I went to save them." Trunks said in frustration.

"Well I don't give a damn about what your nightmare showed. I will not sit around here and let some monster hurt my little girl. So you either tell me where my daughter is or I will force it out of you." Gohan yelled as he walked threateningly over to Trunks.

"You don't give a damn that Pan will be gutted and Brolli will cut her heart into two pieces and place those halves on either side of her? He will also cut her face so bad that you won't even recognize her let alone think that she was once a living human. Brolli will also stuff her hair that he cut off and stuff it in her cut open stomach. But you don't give a damn. So be my guest and go bust in there and let Pan be killed."

Everyone blanched from the description of what Trunks said. Bra lost what little composure she had left and sank to the floor in uncontrollable tears. Uub and Goten tried to comfort her while Goku looked at his oldest son in concern. Gohan had lost all color in his face and had the same look on his face that he had the day that Goku died while fighting Cell. 

"Why Dad why?" Gohan asked his father. "How can someone be so evil? Why is he doing this to Pan?"

Goku put his arm around Gohan's shoulder and led him over to a chair to sit in. "Son I have no idea, how someone can do this."

"I do." Everyone's head snapped to see Vegeta walking into the room. Bulma followed her husband into the room not fully understanding what was going on. She knew that Vegeta had heard them talking and he knew what all was happening, but she didn't have a clue. Sometimes she wished that she had Saiyan hearing so that she wouldn't miss out on things and have to hear what happened after the fact. The minute Bulma saw Bra on the floor and Goku leaning worriedly over Gohan, she knew that something had happened to Pan. She looked over to see Marron trying to talk to her son. Even though Bulma thought that Trunks and Marron were having an affair she knew that deep down Trunks was in love with Pan. Now seeing the look of torture on his face she knew that Trunks had no feeling for Marron other than friendship. Trunks was feeling true love's pain and he would only be happy when he was with Pan. Bulma couldn't stand the pain that she saw her son in, so she walked over to him and wrapped him up in her arms. 

"Trunks, sweetie, it will be okay. Whatever has happened your father and the others will take care of it. I promise." Bulma said soothingly to her son.

"Mom, you don't understand, there is nothing anyone can do. Pan and Parisu might as well be dead for all the help we will be. Goten and I are the only ones who can try and save them but no matter what we do they will still die." Trunks said as he turned around to hug his mother for support.

Through her haze of tears Bra heard her brother's softly spoken words and went into a blind rage. "STOP saying that! What the hell is wrong with you? Pan is not dead, she is not going to die. GET IT? Damn you Trunks! Why won't you stop saying it?" Bra screamed. "Pan is not dead. Pan is not dead." Bra recited to herself as she rocked back and forth with tears streaming down her face. To everyone in the room it appeared as if Bra's mind had snapped. Goten and Uub looked at her as if she were a fragile doll that would brake if touched. Uub felt his heart brake for both the Briefs children. Trunks was living in a hellish world and the girl he was beginning to love looked as if she had just been driven insane. 

Trunks broke into tears at the sight of his baby sister. Her words had stung him to his core. He knew that she was right Pan was not dead, he could still feel her ki faintly, but Trunks could not help feeling that no matter what he did to save her, he would still lose Pan in the end. Bulma buried her face into her son's chest unable to bear the sight of her daughter's torment. Vegeta realized that the only thing to so for Bra now was to knock her out and allow her to rest before she became a danger to herself or someone around her. He walked over to her and clipped her on the temple sending her into unconsciousness and blessed relief. Bulma glared at her husband for his manner of taking care of their daughter. Vegeta just ignored his wife's glare and told Uub to take Bra upstairs before he decided to answer Gohan's question from earlier.

"Now back to what I was saying, I know way he is doing this." Vegeta said calmly. "Brolli has realized that by killing the girls he will be destroying the boys. It will also tear families apart. Kakarott and his family will be feeling ungodly amount of pain at the loss of a daughter, granddaughter, and niece. It will more in likely destroy your marriage." Vegeta said pointing at Gohan. "Your woman will not understand why you one of the strangest beings on Earth didn't save your daughter." 

Gohan paled even more as he realized how true Vegeta's statement was. Videl, thankfully was at Chi-Chi and Goku's so she wasn't able to hear all of this. It would more in likely kill her to realize that just after losing her father, she might lose her only child. "It will probably lead Goten there to kill himself. Not only will he be losing his beloved niece but he will also be losing the woman he cares for. It will be like a double-edge sword, because he wasn't able to save them and was the cause of their deaths." Goten looked as if he were either going to kill or faint at the words that Vegeta said. Goku was torn at which son needed him the most. So he decided to stand in between them and try to sooth them both by extending his ki out to them.

"Lastly, we have Trunks over here. He loves the girl and is friends with the other. Plus he apparently has been having dreams about all of this. It will eat him alive that he knew what would happen and he couldn't stop it. His grief and guilt will push him over the edge and make him quite insane. Bra will always blame Trunks for Pan's death and will probably hate him for the rest of her life. If you ask me, this was the only thing Brolli has ever done right. He found everyone's weak point and is using it to his advantage." Vegeta said before crossing his arms back over his chest.

"Vegeta, what do you suggest we do to save them? Since Trunks and Goten are the only ones Brolli will allow to save them what do we do to assure that the girls won't die?" Goku asked.

"Well... 

  
  


  
  


What does Vegeta have up his sleeve? Will Trunks and Pan ever be able to be together? Look for an old hero to show and possibly save the day.

Please, Please, Please Review. If you do then I will put up the next chapter. Not really I'll put it up whether anyone reviews or not but review would be nice. See ya until next time.


	14. Freedom?

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: Okay so I went back to having to much dialogue but I'm trying and no one has really complained about it. I just thought that I would try to be more descriptive. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. It is so awesome that ya'll like my story. I am going to be writing a new one just as soon as this one is finished. It is either going to be a Bra/ Goten or a Marron/ Goten. Write me and give your ideas on who it should be. I'm open to suggestions. And as always please, please Review. Look I'm begging!

  
  


**Love's Pain**

  
  


Freedom?

"Let me get this straight, you said that Brolli has a new body, right?" Vegeta asked Trunks.

"Yes. That is why I could not sense him or why I didn't recognize him in my first dream until he told me who he was."

"That is the key to defeating him then. Brolli is no longer a saiyan and he will no longer have the advantage of being the Legendary Super Saiyan. He will still be strong and quick but both of you are Super Saiyans and when fused together you are Super Saiyan III. All you have to do is go in there preform that ridiculous dance and defeat him as Gotenks."

"But Vegeta, Gotenks only last for thirty minutes and the boys are exhausted after they de-fuse." Goku interjected.

"I know that Kakarott. While the boys are fighting Brolli, we will sneak in the back and free the girls."

"Won't Brolli notice that we are there? He can feel our ki's." Goku asked.

"Kakarott, I am not an idiot! I know that he will sense us. We will use ki bracelets to hide our ki."

"Oh, I get it. Boy Vegeta, you sure are smart." Goku said happily. The muscle on the side of Vegeta's head twitched as he mumbled something about idiot clowns.

"Dad, your suggestion is good but Brolli is quick. What if by some chance he sees you and gets to the girls before we can?" Trunks asked his father worriedly.

"The most he can do is stab them. He won't have time to do anything major to them."

"ARE YOU CRAZY VEGETA?" Gohan roared. "All he would have to do is stab them in the heart real quick and they would be dead."

"Gohan, son calm down. I can use instant transmition to get the girls out before he could hurt them." Goku said reassuringly. 

"Oh sure now the clowns uses his brain. Where was it a minute ago when I was trying to explain things to him?" Vegeta muttered to himself.

Goten was tired of listening to all the talk going on around him. First his best friend is haunted by evil visions, then his niece and girlfriend get abducted and now his father, Gohan, and Vegeta were going to talk the matter to death. Goten wanted to take action and he wanted to take it now before something worse happened to his loved ones. "Enough talk. Let's go do this! I want my niece and girlfriend back. Trunks and I need to practice the fusion dance before we go, it has been to long since we last did it." Goten said standing up and walking outside. Trunks disentangled himself form his mother and followed his best friend out the door.

"Are you sure about this man?"Trunks asked as he stretched his muscles out.

"I'm sure. Your father's right this is the only thing we can do to save them. You ready?" Goten asked getting into the first pose.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Just remember who has the higher power." Trunks taunted matching his stance to Goten's.

( Three Hours Later)

"Brolli is probably pissed that we have made him wait so long." Goten said as they walked back into the house.

"Well I say we make him wait till nightfall and then attack. Plus your Dad will want to eat before we go and it will take the rest of the day for him to get full." Trunks said laughingly.

"Wait, there's food?" Goten asked happily. "Man Trunks, why didn't you mention that before?" he said as he ran inside knocking Uub down in the process. Uub sat in the ground looking confused at Goten's retreating figure and Trunk's laughing one.

"Here, let me help you up." Trunks said as he reached his hand out to help pull Uub off the ground. Uub glared at him as he reluctantly took Trunk's offered hand. "Listen Uub, I know that you are still really pissed about what happened at the club. And I'm really sorry. I should never have hit you. I just love Pan so much, that I got a little crazy when I saw you touching her like that. I'll understand if you don't talk to me for awhile, but you are a really good friend and I could use your help saving Pan."

Uub lost his glare, as he listened to what Trunks had to say. He was beginning to understand a little of what Trunks felt. He was starting to fall in love with Bra and would do anything for her, probably kill anyone who looked at her wrong so he decided that maybe it was time to let by-gones be by-gones. "Of course I'll help you. Pan is one of my best friends, and I accept you apology." Uub muttered painfully with his broken jaw.

"Thanks man. Wow, I broke your jaw? I didn't realize that I hit you that hard. That must really hurt."

Uub's glare returned as Trunks brought up the subject of his jaw. "Of course it HURTS! It's broken you nitwit."

"Oops! Sorry. Oh wait here, I got a peace offering." Trunks said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a senzu bean. Uub looked incredulously at the bean before he took it and swallowed it. '_Now why didn't I think about senzu beans. I could have taken one earlier and wouldn't have had to deal with this stupid broken jaw. Dende, I think being around Goten is starting to rub off on me.'_ Uub thought to himself as he felt the bean work its magic. "So I broke it and now I have fixed it and we're okay now?" Trunks asked hopefully.

Uub swung his fist into Trunk's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Now we're okay. Come on let's go in. I want to check on Bra, and I think Goku and Vegeta have a plan."

(Pan)

"What is taking those brats so long?" Brolli raged. Pan had long ago given up on trying to get out. Parisu still had not woken up and Pan was to busy trying to make sure Parisu would be okay. She had found a head wound when she laid Parisu's head in her lap. It was still bleeding and was probably the reason she had yet to wake up. Pan prayed to Dende that they would be alright. But she was beginning to give up hope of being rescued. It had been hours since she had been taken and no one had come to save them yet. '_Maybe Trunks lied when he said he loved me. He was just jealous and miserable and decided that I showed be unhappy like him. Damn Bra it is all her fault for dressing me in that outfit. Trunks would never have looked twice at me otherwise. Yeah that's all it was, just simple lust. Where the hell is everybody? I figured Daddy would have at least tried to save me by now. Maybe they are and just don't know where to look. I know, I'll raise my ki and that should help them to find us.'_ Pan thought as she gently set Parisu back on the floor and stood up. '_Okay Brolli is distracted so he shouldn't notice me. I won't keep it up long.' _ The minute Pan started, Brolli opened up the door to her cell. He walked over to her and slapped a Ki bracelet in her arm preventing her from signaling the guys. 

"Now, now Pan. We weren't trying to call for help were we? I would hate to think that you didn't like your new home and wanted to leave. It's not like anyone misses you. Because if they did then they would have come to save you already. I guess I was wrong, Trunks really doesn't love you."

"You're right Trunks does not love me. So you can just let us go now." Pan pleaded as she watched him walk around her.

"I guess I could do that. I'll take the bracelet off but you can not raise your ki or I'll kill her and your mother, then I'll kill you. So be a good girl and I'll set you both free." Brolli said. Pan was weary of his words but she still had a little hope that what he said was true. That he wouldn't kill them and he would set them free. Brolli watched the emotions flicker across Pan's face. He was waiting to see the hope there before he made his move. When he finally saw it, Brolli pulled a knife out from behind his back and stabbed Pan in the...

  
  


WHAT Brolli is going to stab Pan? How evil! If you want to know where he stabs her then I guess you will have to review.

Please, Please, Please Review. If you do then I will put up the next chapter. Not really I'll put it up whether anyone reviews or not but review would be nice. See ya until next time.


	15. Gotenks Appears

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: What the author has gone crazy and she had Brolli stab Pan? I think it is time for someone's medication. Sorry I had a moment of insanity there. School is starting to get to me. Anyway thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

  
  


**Love's Pain**

  
  


**Gotenks Appears**

Trunks paced the floor frustrated as he waited for Goten and Goku to finishing eating. As Trunks made another lap between the kitchen and the living room, a quick movement caught his attention causing him to fall into battle stance. Looking around to the room for an enemy, Trunks relaxed when he realized that it was only Uub trying to get out of his sister's way. Bra had calmed down but her temper was very volatile right now, and the least little thing would set her off. Trunks figured Uub was either very brave or very suicidal to be dealing with Bra like this. Trunks smirked when he saw his father pull Uub and Bra apart and drag Uub outside to "train".

Trunks was headed back towards the kitchen when he noticed the lost look on Gohan's face. Gohan had been relatively okay until his wife came home. After his talk with Videl, Gohan retreated into his own little world.

**FLASHBACK**

Everyone stopped yelling at each other the minute they heard someone at the front door. A second later the door opened and Videl and Chi-Chi walked in.

"Hey guys, what is going on? I figured everyone had left be now." Videl said as she stepped into the living room. Gohan quickly glared at everyone so that they wouldn't tell her what had happened.

"Hey baby. Did you and Mom get everything settled?" Gohan asked hugging her.

"Yeah we did. Gohan, is Pan here? I haven't seen her since the funeral ended. I've never seen her be so withdrawn before. And the last few days I've been tripping over her, so it seems weird not to have seen her in so long."

"Sweetheart why don't you go change?"

"Okay, but you didn't answer my question Gohan. Where is Pan?" Videl said as she made her way out of the room and up the stairs. Everyone looked over at Gohan in concern, as he sighed and began to follow his wife up the stairs. Thankfully, Bulma and Marron were upstairs in Pan's old room tending to Bra, so Videl couldn't become suspicious by their being there. The boys all waited with baited breath (well except Vegeta who didn't care one way or another, and Goku who was being forced by Chi-Chi to tell her what was going on.) to hear what exactly Gohan would tell Videl. The silence in the room was broken by the sound of Videl's anguished cry and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Chi-Chi went running up the stairs the minute she heard Videl cry out. She found Gohan laying his wife on the bed and Videl in a catatonic state. Bulma followed Chi-Chi in and told them to go on that she would take care of Videl. Gohan didn't want to leave his wife but the two women assured them that she would be okay. 

"Gohan the only thing that is going to make Videl better now is if Pan returns. There is nothing you can do for her now. I'm so sorry." Bulma said softly to her long time friend's son.

"Thank you Bulma. I'm going to take him downstairs and I guess I'll cook something for everyone to eat. How is Bra?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She is still hurting but I think that she will be okay. Vegeta knocked her out before she could do any damage. It was just to much for her to handle but I believe that a little rest will be good for her. Now go on down and I'll watch Videl."

"Thank you again. Goku please come up here." Chi-Chi yelled to her husband. After they got Gohan downstairs, Chi-Chi pushed her son into a chair in the living room and then went into the kitchen to cook, not knowing what else to do that would be helpful.

** END OF FLASHBACK**

That was hours ago and Gohan still hadn't snapped out of it. Bulma had left Marron with Videl and came downstairs to check on her children. Bra had woken up a little bit after the incident with Videl and she had gone down to get some food and to apologize to her brother for blowing up at him. Bra seemed better but Trunks only seemed more agitated. Bulma tried to talk to him but gave up when he refused to respond to her, so she went back upstairs to sit with Videl and give Marron a rest.

_' I can't take this anymore. It is almost 10:00 at night and we still haven't done anything to save them. What is Brolli takes it out his anger on the girls? Okay that's it, I'm leaving. I cannot stand being here anymore. I have to save Pan.'_ Trunks thought as he subconsciously started powering up. Everyone's head snapped in his direction as they felt his ki rise drastically.

"Boy, stop that before you hurt someone." Vegeta commanded his son as he stalked back into the house. "Sit down and wait. At midnight we will leave and save the girls. Now do as I say or I will have you outside training until it is time to leave." Vegeta said as he walked back outside to "train" with Uub.

"Trunks, your father is right. You need to relax. If you go into battle this tense you will make mistakes and they will cost you. Why don't you eat something and try to rest before we leave?" Goku said wisely.

"My father is right Trunks, you can't face Brolli like this. He will use your anger and pain against you." Gohan said coming out of his stupor. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to go check on Videl." He said as he got up and left the room.

Trunks did as he was told. He ate a little (well a little for a Saiyan) and he sat down on the couch and fell asleep. It was as if he had fallen into oblivion. He was not plagued with nightmares but his sleep was not very peaceful either.

(Pan)

Pan woke up when Brolli threw ice cold, salt water on her. She screamed in pain wishing to die so that she could not feel anymore. Brolli had been relentless in his torture.

**FLASHBACK**

Brolli was waiting to see the hope flicker in her eyes before he made his move. When he finally saw it Brolli pulled the knife out from behind his back and stabbed Pan in the stomach. He made sure to miss her vital organs, because he wanted her torture to last, plus it wouldn't be any fun if she died before the boys got there. She screamed in pain as he pulled the blade out of her and sliced it down her arm, slicing her arm open from shoulder to wrist. Pan tried to back away form him, but Brolli pulled her hair bringing her back to him.

"Uh,uh, little Pan. It will only hurt worse if you run away from me." Brolli said before he ran the knife across her cheek making blood drip down her face. He leaned over and licked the blood on her face, relishing in the fear and terror he felt from her. "It wasn't suppose to be like this. I had this planned out perfectly, but you prince and idiot Uncle have made me wait. So now I have to punish you for their rudeness." Brolli stated as he ran the knife over several more places on her body. The pain became unbearable and Pan passed out before he could do anything else to her. 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Pan whimpered as Brolli walked over to her. He looked down at her with an amused expression before he kicked her in the ribs, braking some in the process. Pan refused to scream anymore for this monster. Brolli kicked her a few more time trying to make her scream. When tears were the only response he received, Brolli began to viciously beat her. 

Right as he was about to punch her in the face, a voice stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" the man said.

"Who the hell are you? And where is Trunks and Little Kakarott?" Brolli said rising to his feet and turning around to face his new adversary.

"I am the fused form of Trunks and Goten. I am Gotenks and I'll be damned if I let you hurt them anymore." Gotenks said powering up to Super Saiyan 3.

"Impressive but it won't save them." Brolli stated moving out of the way and allowing Gotenks to see the girls the first time. His eyes quickly scanned Parisu, when he didn't see any blood of cuts he turned to find Pan. The Trunks side of him screamed in outrage, while the Goten side blanched at the sight of her. Pan was covered in blood, and they could see the exposed muscle and tissue form the cut on her left arm. He could also see shards of glass embedded into the bottom of her feet. Gotenks knew that he had to be strong and cover his raging emotions in a facade of cool indifference if he wanted to defeat Brolli, but the damage done to Pan was making it hard for him.

Pan looked to see what caused Brolli to stop beating her. The sight that met her eyes was dark and blurry, but it looked to be a man with spiked hair. "Daddy?" she questioned softly before the pain and blood loss dragged her back into oblivion.

Gotenk's heart wept when he heard her cry for Gohan. He looked back over at Brolli to see his smirk, when Pan passed out again. "I'll kill you for this. And this time you won't come back." Gotenks promised him.

"You just keep on thinking that. I will never stop until I have destroyed Kakarott's or Vegeta's families."

"We will see about that." Gotenks said as he got into position to destroy Brolli.

"By the way, Pan sure tastes good. Her blood is so sweet. Like nothing I have had before."

Gotenks growled just before he...

  
  


Oh no, that Bastard did not just taunt Gotenks did he? I hope Gotenks kick his ass real good. Write in and tell me how you think he will get rid of Brolli. See you soon.

Please, Please, Please Review. If you do then I will put up the next chapter. Not really I'll put it up whether anyone reviews or not but review would be nice. See ya until next time.


	16. Brolli's demise and the hospital

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: I know the fight scene is really lame but like I told Blue Demon Dragon, I SUCK at writing fight scenes. I had some help from one of my guy friends, but I don't know how much better this was from the original ones I tried to write. I am really sorry to disappoint everyone that wrote in a talked about how great the fight scene would be. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

  
  


**Love's Pain**

  
  


**Brolli's demise and the hospital**

  
  


Vegeta had been right. Brolli was no match for Gotenks. All it had taken was for Goten to pull Trunks out of his blind rage for them to succeed. 

**FLASHBACK**  


Gotenks growled just before he lunged at Brolli knocking him away from the girls. "So you think you are big and bad just because you got the first hit in huh?" Brolli taunted Gotenks. His response was to punch Brolli in the stomach, then grab Brolli's hair and pull his head back so that it would be easier to punch him in the face.

Brolli broke free of Gotenks hold and charged at him hitting him in the jaw. Gotenks shook his head to clear it before he decided to have a little fun with Brolli. "You are right. I can't win, so you can have the girls. I give up."

"WHAT! The son of Vegeta and Kakarott give up? Neither of you are true Saiyans." Brolli cried in shock. What he failed to notice was Gotenks moving in position to kill him. "If I can have the girls then you won't mind watching me kill them. Well after I have a little fun that is." It took all of Goten's control to keep Trunks from taking over the body and ruining their plan. 

"I don't see why you would want them. They aren't that good. Trust me I know. It would be best if you killed them already. I would hurry though if I was you, because Pan's family is on their way and they aren't as willing as I am to let you kill her." Gotenks said fighting with himself over the words he had said. It was hurting him to say those words and he was glad that Pan had slipped into unconsciousness so that she couldn't hear them. He had to keep Brolli talking and distracted so that his final attack would be a complete surprise.

"Why would you allow me to kill them? I thought you loved them?" Brolli said questioningly.

"To tell you the truth you would be doing me a favor. Now I can be with whoever I want and not worry about those two Bitches getting in my way. Now are you going to do it or what? I don't have all day, you know." Gotenks said getting bored with Brolli.

"Fine, I'll kill them, but when I'm done I'll be killing you too."

"You can try."

Gotenks smirked as he watched Brolli start to walk towards the girls. _'Okay, just a few more steps then he will be in position. Steady, steady, NOW!'_ "KA.ME.HA.ME.HA!"Gotenks yelled throwing Goku's famous blast into Brolli's center. The intensity of the blast was strong enough to completely disintegrate Brolli, making sure that he would never be able to come back again.

**END OF FLASHBACK**  


It took a matter of minutes for Gotenks to kill Brolli for the final time. In fact Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Uub did not even have time to get to the girls before it ended. Which was good because Goku couldn't lock onto Pan's ki thanks to the bracelet and Parisu's was to small for him to detect. Gotenks carefully made his way over to Pan t see for himself the full extent of her injuries. She had a bad wound in her stomach and he found another stab wound on her right shoulder that he had noticed before because of all the blood that covered her. He called out for the others to help him. Gotenks took off his vest and wrapped it around her left arm trying to keep the skin together and to staunch the flow of her blood. Pan moaned in anguish when the material came in contact with her skin. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Uub arrived in time to see Gotenks tie the ends of the make shift bandage on her left arm. Gohan cried out in anger when he saw his little girl's condition. The sight of Pan even made Vegeta gasp at the atrocities that had been done to her. 

"Oh Dende Pan, what did he do to you?" Gohan chocked out as he went to hold his daughter.

"Gohan, it will hurt her worse if you pick her up, and it might make the bleeding worse. Quick give me pieces of your clothes so we can stop her bleeding. Then you can pick her up." Gotenks said wisely.

"Here, take this and I'll go check on Parisu." Goku said handing Gotenks his top shirt. Gotenks caught it and proceed to rip it up to make a tourniquet for Pan's several cuts. While he was busy doing that, Goku picked her up as Vegeta scanned her for stab wounds. Not finding any, they decided that she was okay until Goku moved his hand behind her head and felt a wet stickiness there. He pulled his hand back to find blood covering his hand. "Vegeta she is bleeding. I don't know for how long but this can't be good. We need to get the girls to a hospital and we need to do it now before their condition becomes any worse." Goku said handing Parisu over to Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta walked over to the others so that they could use instant transmition to get to the nearest hospital.

"Quick I need a doctor now!" Gohan yelled running into Satan Memorial Hospital.

"Sir, what seems to be the problem?" the desk nurse asked.

"My daughter and friend were badly injured. They need help now!" Gohan said as he began to panic.

"Sir, calm down. Just wait here and I'll..." the nurse started to say before she saw Gotenks and Vegeta come in holding the girls. She screamed for a doctor when she saw Pan and immediately rushed the two men towards the ER. Gohan followed the others to the doors of the emergency room and watched as the doctors began to hook his precious daughter up to several different machines before a nurse came out and told them that they would have to go to the waiting room and wait for news.

Gohan, Goten, Trunks (they had defused by this time), and Vegeta all walked back to the waiting room not even aware that Goku and Uub weren't with them. Goku refused to come into the hospital, feeling that the evil doctors would poke him with needles, so Uub followed the others in to make sure they were okay. Uub stopped at the nearest pay phone to call the girls and tell them what was happening.

(Gohan's)

"Okay, thank you Uub. We will. Alright, I 'll tell her. Bye." Bulma said hanging up the phone.

"What did Uub have to say, Mom?" Bra asked/

"He said that the boys destroyed Brolli for good but the girls were seriously injured in the process. They had to take them to the hospital. Parisu has lost some blood and had a pretty serious head injury."

"Poor Parisu. I hope she gets better. How is Pan? It will take more then a hit on the head to do her in."

"Sweetheart, sit down."

"Why, what is going on?" Bra asked becoming frightened by her mother's tone.

"Pan was badly injured. Brolli apparently cut her and stabbed her. Uub said that Brolli even went as far as to embed glass into her feet so that if she tried to ran away her feet would be cut to pieces. When he got tried of waiting he started to hit her in his rage. Uub said that she lost an extreme amount of blood. Both her and Parisu are in the emergency room right now being stabilized.

"NO! This can't be real. Pan is strong. You'll see Mom, in a few minutes she will get up and be fine."

"I hope you are right Bra." _'Dende help us if you are wrong. Nothing will ever be fine if Pan dies.'_ Bulma thought before standing up to go tell Chi-Chi the news.

"Mom, can I go to the hospital to see them?" Bra pleaded with her mother.

"Sure sweetheart, but please call as soon as there is new information on their conditions."

"I will Mom." Bra said before hugging her mother and running out the door.

  
  


( 2 Hour later at the hospital)

They had finally managed to get Goku in the hospital with promise of food, and he and Goten were down in the cafeteria eating. Vegeta, Bra, Trunks, and Uub were still in the waiting room awaiting a word on the girls condition.(Vegeta wasn't exactly waiting for news but he knew that if he left then the woman would bitch at him until he went back. Plus he really did care for his children and decided that it would be best if he were there in case they needed him.)

"What is taking so long? The doctor should have already said something by now." Bra complained as she plopped down onto a plastic chair in the waiting room.

"Bra have a little patience." Uub said soothingly. Bra turned to glare at him as she allowed him to pull her in his arms.

"The boy is right. Calm down and shut up. Kakarott and his family are stressed out enough, the last thing they need is to feel your ki rise up dramatically. And your brother is making me crazy, so the last thing I need is for you to join the insanity." Vegeta said as he pushed off the wall to force Trunks to stop pacing the hallway. 

(One hour later)

"Any word yet?" Goten asked his brother.

"No. It's been 3 hours already and they have yet to come out since they took her up to the OR. How is Parisu doing?"

"She is better. The doctor said her condition was fragile but since she woke up that she will be okay. I just came from her room and she seemed to be pretty good. She fell asleep while we were talking but the doctor said that it was normal and for me not to be concerned. He said that she should not have any lingering damage from the blow to her head and that after a few days she will be back to normal."

"Don't worry Goten, she is strong. Parisu will pull through this." Gohan said reassuringly.

"I know Gohan, but I love her so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. Dende, why is this taking so long? I need to know that Pan is going to be okay." Goten cried in frustration.

"Me too Goten. Me too." Gohan said tiredly. "I don't know what I'll do without my beautiful daughter. Goten I need my daughter to be alright. She is all I have in this world."

"That's not true Gohan. You have Videl and me. You also have Mom and Dad. Everyone else is here for you also. I know that this is harder on you and Trunks but I love Pan too. She is my only niece and one of my closest friends."

"You are right, I just forget that this is effecting all of us."

"Don't worry about it. Hey here comes the doctor maybe he has some good news. I'll go get the others."

"Excuse me, Gohan Son?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm your daughter's doctor." The doctor said shaking hands with Gohan.

"Oh, hi doctor. Tell how is she? Can I see her?" Gohan asked anxiously. Everyone walked up to Gohan in time to hear the doctor's next words.

"Mr. Son, your daughter...

  
  


  
  


  
  


What is the doctor going to say? Will Pan be okay? Will Trunks ever get to talk to her? To find out read the next chapter of Love's Pain. All you have to do is review and I will post the next chapter to answer all these questions and any others that haven't been asked yet.

  
  



	17. Through the Night

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: Wow! I have never had so many people review so quick to a chapter before. Thank ya'll so much! I appreciate all the great reviews. I have never put 3 chapters up so closely together before but here is the newest chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy. It will be awhile before I can get the next up because I have a lot of school work due this coming week. Anyway I love ya'll and I hope you like this new chapter.

  
  


**Love's Pain**

**Through the Night**

"Mr. Son, your daughter is stable at the moment, but she has lost too much blood. We gave her a transplant from the blood you gave, but I'm not sure if it will be enough. She has also sustained several severe injuries. Whoever stabbed her missed her internal organs but really did some damage. I'm very sorry, but there is a strong chance that she will not make it through the night."

The doctor's words stunned everyone to their core. Pan was a Saiyan, how could something like this kill her? Vegeta quickly knocked Bra out when he sensed her ki rise drastically. Ignoring the shocked doctor, Vegeta told Uub to take her to Bulma and tell the woman what had happened. Goku, sensing his oldest son was about to fall apart, wrapped his arm around Gohan's shoulder and lent him support. Goten was torn between his brother and his best friend. He decided that since Gohan had their father then he could help Trunks. Goten started to walk towards Trunks but was stopped when he saw the look on his face. Trunks hadn't moved or said anything during the doctor's speech, he just stood there and listened with a blank look covering his face. When Goten touched his shoulder Trunks snapped out of his daze, looked around like a trapped wild animal, shouted no and then ran away from everyone and everything. Goten tried to follow but he was stopped by Vegeta who blocked his path.

"No. The boy needs to be alone. He'll come back when he is ready to." Goten looked torn but decided that Vegeta was right.

"Doctor, can I see my daughter please?" Gohan asked quietly.

"Of course Mr. Son. You and your family may go see her, but I'm warning you it will not be a pretty sight, and you need ti prepare yourself for the worst."

"We will."

"Okay, she is being moved to room S425. She should be there in just a few minutes. If you will excuse me, I need to go check in some more patients."

  
  


(Outside Pan's Room)

"Dad, what am I going to do. I can't lose my baby. I love her so much and I 'm afraid that it will kill Videl to lose Pan." Gohan said as he watched the nurses hook Pan up to several different machines.

"You just have to be strong, son. Pan is a fighter and she won't give up without having one hell of a fight. Have faith that she will be alright." Goku said reassuringly.

"Thanks Dad." Gohan said before stepping into the room to be with his daughter.

  
  


(Inside Pan's Room)

"Hi Monkey. It's Daddy." Gohan said sitting down next to Pan's bed. He gently pulled the blanket up around her and pushed the hair out of her face. Gohan studied Pan's face wishing that she would wake up and smile at him. Hell he would even take one of her frowns if it meant that she would be okay. "Listen Pan, you need to be strong and pull through this, because I need you and so does your Mother. And as much as I hate to say this, Trunks needs you. No matter what you think he truly loves you. So see Monkey, you have to fight and get better for us, for you." Gohan said softly smoothing her hair back. "I'm so sorry that I did not get to you in time. If I had, then you wouldn't be here. Dende Pan, if I could, I would trade places with you in a heart beat. Please believe me, I love you so much, Monkey. Please don't leave me." Gohan cried putting his head on the bed beside her.

Goten and Goku found him like this a few hours later, with one arm resting on top of her head and the other supporting his head on the bed beside her. Gohan had fallen asleep and they could see traces of tears in his face.

"Maybe we should leave him here." Goten suggested.

"No, he needs to leave for a little bit. It will do him good to get out and rest. Also Bulma called and said that Videl was starting to come around and it would be best if Gohan was there with her. He will only drive himself crazy if he stays here." Goku said wisely.

"I guess you are right but he is not going to want to leave."

"That's why I'm here." Goku said as he walked over to Gohan to wake him up. "Gohan, son wake up."

"What is it Dad?"

"Bulma called and said that Videl was doing better. She wants you to go home to be with your wife."

"What! I'm glad that Videl is better but what about Pan? I can't and I won't leave her. She needs me. What if she wakes up and sees that I'm not here? What if...

"Gohan!" Goku shouted interrupting his son's tirade. "I know you don't want to leave, but we are here and if something happens one of us will call. Now go home and be with your wife. She needs you too. I promise we will watch Pan, the minute something happens we will let you know."

"I don't...

"GO!"

"I'm going, I'm going. Please watch her."

"We will. Send everyone my love. Bye son." Goku said pushing Gohan out the door. He walked over and patted Goten on the shoulder before he turned to the door. "Well now that, that's done, I'm going to go find Vegeta. See you later son."

Goten shook his head at his father's abilities. Everyone thought Goku was a brainless idiot, but every now and then he would surprise you with his wisdom and intelligence. Goten heard the sound of Pan's respirator, which was helping her breath since she didn't have the ability to breathe on her own anymore, thanks to all of her injuries. He felt his throat tighten with tears when he finally looked down at Pan. Her left arm was completely covered in bandages and she had another one around her stomach and chest. Goten walked to the bed and took over the chair that Gohan had previously occupied.

"Hey cutie! It's me, your Uncle Goten. How are you holding up? Parisu is better thanks to you. She said that she could hear you demanding Brolli to release her and she could feel you trying to help her. She sends her love and gratitude." Goten sighed, trying to think of a way to help Pan. It broke his heart seeing his beloved niece this way. It made him want to kill Brolli all over again. 

"Alright Pan, listen to me. You have to be alright, I don't know what I'll do without you. Who will call me Uncle G, and who will tease me about my eating and dating habits? Bra is going crazy, Vegeta has already knocked her out twice now. I know, you are just as surprised as I was. Vegeta actually hitting Bra. Scary. Plus something is going on between her and Uub, so we need you here to find out. Then you can help me tease them. It will be just like old times. Remember how we use to tease Trunks and pick on Bra. Come on Pan, you need to get well." Goten gave a frustrated cry when he failed to get a response from Pan's still form. His stomach growled letting him know that it was hungry. "Listen cutie, it's late and I gotta go. I love you and I'll be back later to check on you." Goten said as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. He walked over to the window and opened it. Goten had a feeling that Trunks would come by to see Pan but he wanted to wait till everyone was gone. 

  
  


(5:30 AM)

Trunks quietly snuck into Pan's room. Visiting hours were long over but he had to see her. He shut the window and walked over to the bed, where the love of his life was fighting for hers. Pan's ki was so low that Trunks feared that she was more dead then alive. He cringed at the sight of her. Pan had bandages and stitches all over her. Her face was deathly pale and covered in bruises. He tentatively ran his fingers across her cheek and then pushed some hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Trunks sat in the chair beside her bed and laced his fingers with hers. 

"Hey Baby. I know I'm not high on your list of people to hear right now, but I had to come see you. Pan, I really so love you. You are everything a guy could want in a girl, smart, funny, and beautiful beyond all means. I know I hurt you but I thought that if I pushed you away then I would be saving you from all of this. I guess I was wrong. I hope that you will forgive me." Trunks stopped talking to her and looked up at Pan's face to see if her condition had changed any. Pan remained the same, still and unresponsive.

Trunks ran his fingers through his hair in frustration before he started talking to her again. "After you get well, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you are happy and never harmed again. I want us to be married and have children who look and act just like you. I won't even mind it if they get your stubborn streak. Can't you see it Baby, our children will have your beautiful hair and eyes. They will get my intelligence and your spirit. They will be perfect mostly because they will be from you. Please Pan, wake up. I can't marry myself and I need you to have these kids so we can be a family. If you wake up now then I'll even let you decide where we will live. You just need to get better." Trunks begged her before he put his head on the bed and cried. He had tried to be strong and not cry but the feeling of utter helplessness broke through his barrier and made him crumble.

Trunks sobbed praying to Dende that Pan not be taken away. "Pan, if you can hear me please wake up. I can't live without you, Baby. I need you to be complete." Trunks felt a hand on his shoulder stopping his ramblings. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Trunks said wiping his eyes trying to hide the tears running down his face.

"Checking on you, so that the woman doesn't yell at me for neglecting you. Now let's go, it is past time for visitors and your mother wants you to go home and get some sleep. Plus all this crying you are doing isn't helping anyone." Vegeta said sternly as he placed a comforting hand on Trunk's shoulder to make him leave.

"I don't want to leave her."

"I don't care. Your mother said leave and that is what you will do. I'll be in the hall waiting on you so say your goodbyes and come on out."

"Fine." Trunks said as he turned back to Pan to tell her bye and that he would be back soon. "Pan, I need to leave you for a bit, but I'll be back. I love you so much Pan. Please come back to me." Trunks whispered before he placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. As he was leaving a noise caught his attention, Trunks turned back to see Pan....

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


What is Pan doing? Did she hear Trunks profess his love? Is everything finally going to alright? To find out read the next chapter of Love's Pain. All you have to do is review and I will post the next chapter to answer all these questions and any others that haven't been asked yet.


	18. Have Faith

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: I don't really have anything to say. Except I really hope Miss. State beats Alabama in tomorrows game! I know they will more in likely lose but I can hope. Tell you what if they win then I will put out the next chapter really quick. Anyway, once again thank you to all those who have reviewed and thanks to all who are new to the story. I appreciate everyone who reviews. Ya'll really make my day. Love ya.

  
  


**Love's Pain**

**Have Faith**

Trunks turned around when the machines hooked to Pan started beeping. He looked to see if Pan had woken up, but he found her convulsing instead. Before Trunks could take a step towards her, the door swung open and several doctors came running in, pushing Trunks out of the way. His heart felt like braking when he heard the doctors whispering. "Hold her still, we got to stop her seizure or she is lost for good. On the count of three move her; one, two, three. There I think we have her stable enough to move." Trunks watched as they jabbed a needle into her neck and how one doctor got on top of her to slow down her seizing. He stared at the place that Pan had previously occupied until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see his father's face before he completely crumbled.

"Daddy, what's going to happen?" Trunks asked his father sounding very much like a little kid. "Will Pan be okay? Daddy they took her away again."

Vegeta was stunned by his son's behavior. Trunks never called him anything but Father or Dad, and here he was calling him Daddy like a five year old, or Bra. Vegeta was not sure what to do with his son. It wasn't in his nature to comfort but her felt pain at his son's obvious grief. He decided to stick to the old tried and true way of dealing with over emotional people. He raised his arm and quickly cuffed Trunks knocking him out until Vegeta could get Bulma there to deal with it.

Just as he was laying Trunks on a bed, the door opened and Goku walked in. "Vegeta, what's up? What happened to Trunks and where is Pan?" he asked in concern.

"The boy was getting to emotional and I'm not sure about the girl. Her machines started beeping and then several doctors went running in. A few minutes later they took her out and I found Trunks. You better call Gohan back here, Kakarott."

"This can't be good. Stay here and I 'll go get Gohan and Bulma."

"Fine, fine. Just hurry up."

Goku disappeared and reappeared just as quickly with Bulma and Gohan under his arms. "Goku, I ought to get Vegeta to beat you for scarring me like that. Now, why am I at the hospital and why is my son out cold on that bed?" Bulma said glaring at Goku and Vegeta. "Well I'm waiting."

Gohan took that moment to interrupt her tirade. "Dad, Vegeta, where is Pan?"

"Son, something happened. We are not sure what but several doctors took her away. I think they took her back into surgery."

"Why? NO! I knew something was going to go wrong. I told you to watch her. I knew I shouldn't have left her. She needed me and I left her to get hurt again. Dende, I'm a bad father. I...

Vegeta knocked Gohan out before he could finish his ravings. "What! I did him a favor." Vegeta said as hid wife turned to glare at him.

"Is that your answer for everything? Just render them unconscious if they get too emotional for you. First our daughter, twice, you hit her twice; then if that wasn't good enough you take out our son. Now to top it off you knock Gohan out. I can't believe you, Vegeta."

Goku saw that a fight was brewing between Vegeta and Bulma so he decided to interject before they got out of hand. "Um guys, before you continue can we please go find Goten and find out what had gone wrong with Pan?" Goku begged them.

"Of course, Goku. Vegeta go get Goten and meet us at the nurses desk." Bulma ordered before she grabbed Goku's arm and began dragging him out of the room. Vegeta glared at his wife's highhandedness, before he picked Gohan up and put him in a chair and left the room. 

He found Goten in the cafeteria eating again. Vegeta snorted and proceeded to drag the whining Goten out of there so that they could meet up with Bulma and Kakarott. "Shut up boy. Something has happened to your niece, and we are going to find out. So stop that infernal crying and come on." Vegeta snapped when Goten kept on complaining about having to leave his food.

"What's wrong with Pan?"

"That's what we are going to find out." Vegeta said in frustration. "Here we are. Now shut up and listen."

"Mr. Son, your granddaughter has suffered a serious seizure. We believe that it is form the trauma to her head, but we are not a 100% sure. We have her back in the operating room to find out. It might be best if you got her father here. There may be some things that he needs to decide upon. There is a good chance that your granddaughter will not make it. As I said earlier, she has lost a lot of blood and this surgery will not help any. I'm very sorry. If you will excuse me, I need to go back in there to help work on your granddaughter."

Bulma turned and cried in Vegeta's arms after hearing the doctor's words. She quickly stopped herself when she heard Goku and Goten sigh and Goku tell Goten that everything would be okay. She left the comfort of Vegeta's arms and walked over to the two Son men and hugged them. She pulled back when she felt Goten struggling to escape. He had tears running down his face as he slowly sank to the floor and buried his head in his arms. "Why Dende? Why my niece? Why couldn't it have been me? She's not strong enough. Please spare her. We all need her so much." Goten whispered as he continued to cry like a baby.

"Bulma could you go get Gohan and then stay with Trunks. I need a few minutes alone with my sons." Goku asked quietly.

"Of course Goku. I'll be right back." Bulma said as she went hurrying down the hall.

"What are you going to do Kakarott? We are out of senzu beans, so you can't give her one to heal her."

"I'm not sure Vegeta. I need to tell Gohan and see if he is ready for the possibility of her dying and take it from there. I honestly have no idea." Goku said tiredly, stretching his arms. "I can only hope that she pulls through and if she makes it out of surgery fine. Then maybe we can see if Dende can heal her. I pray that he can."

Goku and Vegeta stopped talking when they noticed Gohan coming down the hall. They realized that he must be getting the wrong impression, thanks to Goten sitting in the floor crying his eyes out and Bulma not following him back. When Gohan reached them, Goku and Vegeta could see the grief that covered his face and made him look 10 years older.

"Tell me the truth. Pan's dead isn't she? Her body couldn't take it and she died."

"No son. Pan is not dead. She suffered something where they seized her, and they took her back into surgery to find the cause."

"Kakarott, you idiot. Not seized her, she had a seizure."

"My Dende, can she handle anymore surgery? The doctor already said that she has lost too much blood. What were they thinking dragging her back in there?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that they are doing everything in their power to save her. Why don't you...

"I'm not leaving her again. So you can forget telling me to go back home. Videl is fine now. She's sleeping and doesn't need me. Plus you can't make me leave. I won't do it." Gohan said crossing his arms stubbornly. He turned and looked at both Goku and Vegeta defiantly, daring them to try and make him leave.

"Gohan, all I was going to say is why don't you sit down. We don't know how long this is going to take and you will wear yourself out if you pace the whole time." Goku told his oldest son gently.

Vegeta nodded to Goku and said that he would be back soon, leaving Goku to deal with everything that was happening at the hospital. After Goku finally got Gohan to agree to sit down, he picked up Goten, who had cried himself to sleep, and carried him to the room where Bulma and Trunks waited. Goku say that Bulma had fallen asleep in the chair beside Trunks who was still unconscious. Goku walked over and wrapped two blankets around Bulma and Goten before he left the room to wait with Gohan. He sighed as he sat down next to Gohan. He hadn't been this stressed since the battle on Namek, when everyone was fighting Frieza while he was in the regeneration tank. Goku longed for a good spar to clear his mind and loosen up his tense muscles, but he knew that he couldn't leave with his family suffering.

"Dad, tell me everything is going to be okay? That Dende won't be cruel enough to take away my beautiful daughter." Gohan said quietly, pulling Goku out of his thoughts. 

"I don't know Gohan. I just don't know if it will all be okay. But whatever happens, I will be here for you."

  
  


(1hour later)

"Mr. Son?" a doctor asked as he walked over to the two men waiting outside the operating room.

"Yes, that's me." Gohan said quietly trying not to wake his father. "Is Pan alright?"

"Yes sir. She pulled through surgery fine. She will need another blood transfusion, but over all you have a strong daughter. We are going to put her in ICU so that she will have constant watch. You maybe allowed to stay with her tonight."

"Thank you so much doctor. Thank Dende my Pan is going to be alright."

"Mr. Son, I must warn you. She is still in danger. Her body has been through a lot and her injuries may be more than she can handle. She needs to be under close watch to make sure that she does not have another seizure. If she were to seize again then she will most likely not make it. The next 24 hours are very critical, if she wakes up then everything should be fine. Your daughter is strong, Mr. Son. I have never seen someone fight as hard to stay alive as I have seen her do. Now if you will follow me I'll take you to her."

"Thank you so much." Gohan said as he shook the doctor's hand and then followed him to Pan's room in ICU.

After he made sure Pan was settled in, Gohan went back down to wake his father and tell him the news. Goku slowly nodded his head and told Gohan that he would be back in a few minutes. Gohan just shook his head as he watched his father disappear. He decided to go tell Goten and the others before eh went back and stayed with Pan. Gohan found Goten and Bulma asleep and Trunks by the window when he walked in the room. "How is she, Gohan?" Trunks asked still staring out the window.

"She came out of surgery fine. The doctor said if she wakes up and is doing better in 24 hours then she is out of danger. They have moved her into ICU and I'm the only one allowed in there but I have faith that she will pull through."

"How do you know? I have faith in Pan but I feel as if I'm losing her each minute I'm not with her. And I can't do a damn thing about it." Trunks asked turning around to look questioningly at Gohan.

"How can I not have faith in my daughter? I lover her and I know her. Pan is strong and she would never give up. I also just spent the time she was in surgery meditating and praying to Dende that she get better. I just have to believe that she will wake up, look at me with her beautiful eyes, and tell me she loves me. I know this is killing you, Trunks, but you have to believe that Pan wants to come back to you, to us as much as we want her to. And if you want to feel like you have done something then pray. I have to get back to Pan, please tell the others when they wake up."

"I will, Gohan. Thank you for everything."

"No problem Trunks. Remember to have faith in her, Trunks." Gohan said as he walked out of the room to go back up to ICU.

_'Dende, please watch over Pan and take care of her. If I could, I would give my life for hers. She is so strong and so beautiful, please don't let her life end in this hospital. I love Pan and I need Pan. Dende if you hear this please, I beg you take care of her.'_ Trunks prayed before he walked back over to the bed and went to sleep.

  
  


(Kami's Lookout)

"Did you hear that? He begged! My son never begs. Will you help now?" Vegeta asked of the guardian of Earth.

"Vegeta, I know everyone is in pain but there is nothing I can do until she wakes up. I could possibly so more harm than good right now." Dende told the very unhappy Prince of all Saiyans.

"Fine, but the minute she awakens I want you down there to heal her." Vegeta ordered before he took off to go back to the hospital.

  
  


(ICU)

"Hey you. How are you doing? You know, Monkey, you gave us all quite a scare. I think you took 10 years off my life. So you are not allowed to do that again. Though I think Vegeta enjoyed it. Not you having a seizure but mine and Trunk's reaction because he got to knock us out. You know I do believe that knocking people out if his favorite pastime. So you are probably number one on his list now, because he has rendered me, Trunks and Bra unconscious, since this whole mess started." Gohan stopped talking and moved away from the bed when the nurse came by to check Pan's vitals and make sure she was still stable. When she left Gohan moved back over to Pan, took her hand and held it against his chest, right above his heart.

"I love you, Monkey and so does your mother. She is doing better, but between the two of us I think seeing you all better would make her well again." Gohan placed her hand back on the bed and stood up to stretch. He grabbed another blanket and covered Pan in it before he sat down again. "Sweetheart, Daddy is here if you need me. So you sleep good and know that I will keep you safe until you wake up. Sleep tight my little Monkey." Gohan said as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He got comfortable in his chair and fell asleep holding Pan's hand.

  
  


Author's Note: I hate to insert this here but I thought I needed to so that there is no confusion. Trunks snuck into Pan's room at 5:30 AM, he talked for 30 minutes. At 6:00 Pan had a seizure, at 7:30 the doctor came out and told Gohan Pan's condition. So the 24 hours start at 7:30 AM.

  
  


(6:30 AM)

Gohan woke up when he felt something move near him. He was trying to figure out why he was in a chair sleeping when the past 36 hours came back to him. Gohan quickly looked over at Pan to find...

  
  


  
  


Oh look another cliffhanger that leaves you wondering about Pan's condition. Do you hate me or love me. I promise the next chapter will not end like this one. To find out what is happening with Pan read the next chapter of Love's Pain. All you have to do is review and I will post the next chapter to answer all these questions and any others that haven't been asked yet.


	19. She's Awake!

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: First off, I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update. Life has been really hectic, what with school and work. I wait tables at Applebee's and if I'm not at school then I'm there. So I haven't had much time to write on Love's Pain. I hope everyone likes the new chapter. I know that it is not that long and I promise the next will be longer and better. I was going to make this chapter different but I felt like I should get something posted. Anyway, Thank you for the reviews. 

I want to say a special thanks to Serenily1285. You are an awesome person and Thank you for the mention in your story!

  
  


**Love's Pain**

**She's awake!**

Gohan looked over at Pan to find her awake and looking at him. Tears came to Gohan's eyes as he squeezed her hand and kissed her on the forehead. Pan looked at him in confusion as he started to cry and ramble at the same time. She moved the oxygen mask away from her so that she could ask him why he was crying.

"Daddy, are you okay? What's happened? Where am I?"

"Thank you Dende. Pan, sweetheart, you're awake. Oh Monkey, I love you hold on let me get a doctor then I'll answer all your questions." Gohan said as he kissed her again and then went running out of the room. "Doctor, quick she's awake!" Gohan yelled before running back to Pan. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so glad that you came back. We almost lost you."

"Daddy?"

"I don't know what I would have done without you." Gohan rambled, ignoring Pan's attempts to gain his attention.

"DADDY!" Pan yelled weakly. Gohan stopped and stared at her before it dawned on him she wanted.

"Oh yeah, your questions. Um, I'm okay now. You are in the hospital and to answer what happened, one word Brolli. Oh monkey, don't cry. It will be alright, I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to ever again."

"Excuse me, Mr. Son, but I need to check your daughter, if you would just step out of the room for a minute."

"That's fine. I'm going to go get the rest of her family. I'll be right back." Gohan said as he went running out the door again.

He ran into Vegeta as he turned to go down the hallway. "Umph, sorry Vegeta but Pan...and I ...need...to get...the others." Gohan exclaimed out of breath. Vegeta felt sick to his stomach while he listened to Gohan's breathless ramblings.

"Boy, is the girl dead? What happened?" Vegeta ordered Gohan to tell him.

"She's awake! Sorry but I got to go." Gohan exclaimed as he continued to run down the hall. Vegeta stood stunned as he watched Gohan disappear. Before he could move, Vegeta heard Gohan run into someone else. "Oh Dad. Good the others are with you. Come quick Pan." Gohan yelled as he turned and ran back down the way he came.

Goten and Trunks turned and looked at each other with stricken eyes. Goten could tell that Trunks was about to lose it again. "Trunks, it can't be to bad, because Gohan seemed to be excited. Maybe we should follow him and find out what has happened before jumping to any conclusions."

"You are right Goten. I just don't think I can stand for anything else bad to happen." Trunks said as Goten patted him on his shoulder. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go."

Goten and Trunks caught up with Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma outside of Pan's room in ICU. "Gohan was called back in. He said Pan's awake but he doesn't know anything else. We have to wait for them to come back out." Bulma said holding on to Vegeta's arm.

"Well they need to hurry up in there because I don't know how much longer I can wait." Trunks exclaimed walking to the glass window and looked in at Pan.

  
(Inside Pan's Room)

"Mr. Son, I have checked out your daughter and she should be just fine. We will need to keep her here for a while to make sure she has no further complications, but I do believe the worse is over."

"Thank you so much doctor." Gohan said shaking the doctor's hand a little to enthusiastically.

"You are welcome Mr. Son." the doctor said pulling his hand out of Gohan's grasp. "Now Pan, I need you to take it easy and under no circumstances are you to become stressed out. You have been through a lot and you need to keep your blood pressure down and your body relaxed so that you can heal properly. You are one strong young lady. I have never in all my years of medicine seen anyone fight so hard to stay with their family. It's patients like you that make my job worth it." The doctor said making Pan blush at his compliments. "Alright, I'm going to leave. Do you have any further questions." Pan shook her head no, before the doctor continued talking. "Okay, your friends and family can come in to see you, but they can only stay for two hours. I've told your father that he can stay the night as long as you are here. Bye Pan, Mr. Son, see you later tomorrow."

Pan watched as the doctor left her room. She turned and looked at her father as tears welled up in her eyes. "Daddy."

"It's okay baby, it's okay. I'm here. Cry all you want." Gohan said as he wrapped his arms around Pan and let her cry on his shoulder. "Do you want me to tell the others to come back later?" Pan nodded her head yes, and leaned back on to her bed.

"Please just make them go away. I hurt all over and I just want to be alone. Daddy please, I just want to go back to sleep." Pan cried.

"Shh. Okay Monkey. You sleep and I'll go talk to everyone." Gohan said getting up and walking towards the door. Just as he reached the handle Pan spoke again. 

"Where is Momma?"

"She didn't feel good, but she will be here when you wake up." Once Gohan walked out the door he was bombarded by family and friends.

"What's happened?" "Will she be okay?" "What did the doctor say?" "Can I see her?" "Can we eat?" Everyone turned and looked at Goku as he rubbed the back of his head. "What I'm hungry. I haven't eaten yet."

"It's okay, Dad. Pan's going to be okay. The doctor said that she has to stay calm and stress free. After a few days Pan can be moved out of ICU, and after a week in another room if she is doing better then she can go home." 

"Can I see her?" Trunks asked Gohan again, still staring at Pan through the window. He turned and looked at Gohan when he heard him sigh.

"I would let you, Trunks but Pan wants to be alone right now. She is in a lot of pain and she said all she wants is to sleep. I'm sorry."

"Will we be able to see her later, Gohan?" Goten asked his older brother. Goten had walked up to join Trunks at the window. He looked at his sleeping niece before turning to give his older brother his undivided attention.

"Yes, the doctor said everyone can visit her but only for two hours. When she wakes back up I'll check with her and see if she wants visitors then."

"So now what?" Bulma asked.

"I need to go home, shower and get Videl. Pan was asking about her and it will help Videl to feel better to see Pan."

"Do you really think that is wise. The girl is barely recognizable thanks to Brolli and her surgeries." Vegeta said, speaking for the first time since Gohan had told him she was awake.

"Probably not. But Pan wants her mother and Videl needs to see Pan, so I don't really have a choice."

"Guys if you will excuse me, but now that I know Pan's awake and will be okay, I'm going to go be with Parisu ." Goten said patting Trunks and Gohan on the back before walking down the hall to go see his girlfriend.

"I think we should go check on Bra and tell her the good news before she does anything crazy." Bulma said letting go of Vegeta and walking up to Gohan to hug him.

"Um, can I eat now Gohan?"

"Yes Dad. Since Bra is at my house, why don't you use instant transmission and take us there. Mom can make breakfast for everyone."

"Sounds good to me. Alright everyone, grab a hold of me and we will be off."

"I'm going to stay." Trunks said quietly as he turned to look at Pan again.

"What?" Bulma asked her son not hearing what he said.

"I'm staying here." Trunks said again louder so that they could hear him. "And before you say anything, I know she's asleep and doesn't want to see anyone, but I can't leave her. Just go on, I'll be fine here."

"Alright Trunks. If that is what you want. We will see you soon."

  
  


(Inside Pan's Room)

Trunks walked in and sat down next to Pan after everyone left. He didn't talk to her for fear of waking her up, Trunks just sat and stared at her, watching her sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her hand, wishing that he could hold her and never let her go.

_'What am I going to do? I love you but I'm scared that you are not going to want anything to do with me now. After all it is all my fault that you are hurting like this. I just thank Dende you are okay now.'_ Trunks thoughts were interrupted when he heard Pan moan. He pulled his hand away from her and watched her intently waiting to see if she was going to wake up. His breath caught in his throat when Pan's eyes fluttered. When she moaned again and turned her head to face the other way, he slowly let his breath out. Trunks knew that he was allowed to see her but her felt as if he were doing something wrong. He sighed as he once again held her hand and made himself more comfortable. His thoughts started to wonder again as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. _' You know your beautiful even with all the bandages covering your head and body. I wish we could go back in time. I would change everything that has happened except the part where I kissed you for the first time and realized that you owned my heart.'_

"I love you Pan Son." Trunks whispered softly before he fell asleep holding her hand. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Okay so I want everyone to notice that I did NOT end this chapter with a cliffhanger. It was hard but I decided to end it with a solid ending for once. 

Okay so I want everyone to go quickly to the bottom of the screen and click on that little button that says review! Please. Pretty Please, with sugar on top and a strawberry! 


	20. Going Home and Changes

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: Not much to say. Um, I won't be able to update or even work on Love's Pain next week. It is finals week here at MTSU and I desperately need to study. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I love each and everyone of you very much. It makes my day when I see that I have new reviews and each one of you are great for reviewing.

  
  


**Love's Pain**

**Going Home and Changes**

When Gohan and the others finally returned to the hospital they found Pan crying and Trunks desperately trying to talk to her. Gohan looked at his daughter in concern, knowing that she was not suppose to become upset and Trunks was definitely upsetting her. Gohan turned and told the others to wait while he would go find out what happened while they were gone. He frowned as he walked into the room and thought of all the things he was going to do to Trunks for upsetting his daughter.

When Gohan walked in he heard Trunks begging Pan to listen to him and Pan crying for him to leave her alone. Sensing that Pan was in danger of hurting herself, Gohan walked over to the two and stood in between them. He reached out and grasped Trunks shoulder, shaking him lightly to gain his attention. "Trunks, it would be for the best if you left now." Gohan said quietly but sternly.

"Please Gohan, I just wanted to talk to her." Trunks pleaded with him. 

"I know but right now you are hurting her and I want you to leave. Pan wants you to leave."

Hearing Gohan say Pan wanted him gone, sent pain straight to his heart. Trunks looked at Gohan with his sorrow in his eyes as he turned and walked out of the door. Everyone moved out of the way as Trunks came out of Pan's room. Seeing the hurt on her brother's face, Bra tried to stop him as he walked past her, but Trunks shrugged her hand off his arm and kept on walking. Bulma started to to call him back but Vegeta stopped her.

  
  


(Inside Pan's Room)

"Pan, sweetheart I need you to calm down. Trunks is gone and he won't come back if you don't want him to. Please Monkey, relax. Hey I got a surprise for you outside. Do you want to know what it is?" Gohan asked trying to divert her attention to him. When Pan nodded to talk to her. "Mom is out there, along with Grandpa Goku, Grandma Chi Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, Uub, Marron, and her husband Mike. Uncle Goten said he would stop by with Parisu later on. Do you want me to let them in?" Gohan asked her as he hugged her still trying to get her to quit moving around.

"I want Momma right now." Pan said as she settled down and held on to Gohan's hand.

"Okay Monkey, I'll go get her, but Pan you are going to have to see everyone sooner or later. They have been worried about you and they are only going to sneak in here to see you, if you don't allow them in soon. I know you have been through a lot, but they all love you and want to be here to help." Gohan turned to leave to get Videl, only after he made Pan agree to let everyone in to see her after she spent some time with her mother. Gohan was stopped by Pan's hold on her hand. He tried to gently tug it out of her grasp but she only held tighter. "Monkey, you are going to have to let go if you want me to get your Mom." He said softly, freeing his hand. "I'll be right back."

  
  


(Outside the Hospital)

Trunks paced restlessly outside in the hospital's courtyard. His heart was broken and his mind was jumbled. _'Why won't she just listen to me? Dammit, I just want to make sure she is alright. Is that to much to ask for?'_ Trunks turned and destroyed another bench in the courtyard, as he became mad at the whole situation. Realizing that he had destroyed a couple of trees and all the benches but one, Trunks sat down before he could inflict anymore damage to the once beautiful courtyard. He dropped his head into his hands and tried to make sense out of everything when he heard someone speak to him.

"Hello Trunks."

"Hey Gohan." Trunks replied miserably before he jumped up to yell. "GOHAN! What are you doing out here? Is Pan alright? Why aren't you with her?"

"Trunks sit down. She is fine. I got her to calm down and she is with her mother at the moment."

"Okay, look I'm sorry I upset Pan. I just wanted to see her."

"I understand, but her doctor said that she is to stay calm and relaxed at all time until she is released form the hospital. Unfortunately, when you are around Pan is neither calm nor relaxed. I'm sorry to say this but I need you to stay away until she is hundred percent better and is out of the hospital. I know it will be hard on you but I also know that you don't want to see my daughter in anymore pain. Now I want you to tell me what happened up there." Gohan said sitting down beside Trunks.

"Fine, I'll stay away, but promise me that I can see her if she decides that she wants to see me."

"Okay, I promise. Now tell me."

"Well after everyone left to go to your house I went in her room to be with her. After a while I fell asleep holding her hand. I don't know how long I slept for but I woke up to Pan yelling and struggling. I think she was having a nightmare because she kept screaming Brolli's name and jerking at the hand I was holding. I tried to reassure her that Brolli was dead but she wouldn't listen. When she finally woke up, I tried to hug her and tell her everything would be okay, but she started yelling at me to get out, and to not touch her. I tried to reason with her, I told her I was sorry and I knew it was all my fault but I would make it all up to her. She wouldn't listen, she just kept yelling at me to leave. Then you came in."

"Thank you. I'll try to see if she will see you in a few days, but I can't promise anything."

"Thanks for trying, I will stay away because I would never do anything to harm her, but I really want to see her."

"Okay, well I need to go back and check on everyone. See you later Trunks."

"Bye Gohan."

Trunks watched as Gohan walked back into the hospital. He knew that there was no way he could see Pan today, so Trunks decided to go home and try to sleep.

  
  


(Pan's Room)

"Daddy, where have you been?" Pan asked as Gohan quietly walked back into her room.

"I had to take care of somethings. Did you and Mom have a nice visit?" Gohan asked looking around the room for Videl.

"Yes we did and Momma went to get me something to eat. I haven't eaten in a few days and I'm kind of hungry." 

"That's fine. While she is gone I'm going to let everyone in. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. Better to get this over with now."

"Sweetie, just remember they love you. Even Vegeta, though he will never show it. I f it gets to be to much for you then I will get them to leave, but right now I want you to try to let them fuss over you."

"I will try."

"That's my Monkey. Hold on I'll go get the heard." Gohan walked out of Pan's room again to e met with expectant faces. He smiled before he told them to go on in to see her. Everyone scrambled to get up and run into the room. (Well everyone except Vegeta, who deemed it beneath him to act like a third class and Mike who didn't know Pan that well.) Before they could reach the door, Gohan stopped them and warned everyone that Pan would look bad and that she was to stay calm and he would hurt the first person to upset her. Everyone agreed to keep her calm before Gohan let them in.

The first thing Chi Chi did was to break out into tears at the sight of Pan. Gohan shot his mother a warning look before he walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Pan. Everyone started talking at once, over-whelming Pan, but she tried not to let it show because she knew how important it was to her family and friends to be there. She stifled a sigh and smiled as each person came forward to hug her gently. She talked a little but mostly listened. She felt herself drifting off into sleep, only to be woken up by her father placing a kiss on her forehead. "Where is everyone?" She asked sleepily.

"I made them leave when you fell asleep."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just I was so tried."

"It is more than okay. You rest and I'll see you when you wake up."

"I love you Daddy." Pan whispered falling back into sleep. 

"I love you too, Monkey." Gohan said as he slipped out her room.

Pan slept for the rest of the day and she didn't see anyone else except her parents until she was moved out of ICU three weeks later. While she was reading a new book Gohan had brought her, Pan heard a knock on her door. Her visitors where two people that she had been dying to see. "Uncle G! Parisu! I'm glad that you are here." Pan said excitedly putting her book down.

"Hey you. It's good to see you awake and looking better." Goten said as he went over to hug Pan.

"Yeah well it pays to have Saiyan blood in you. Most of my bruises are gone and my ribs are at least some what better and they are healing nicely."

"Hey Pan! How are you?" Parisu said as she hugged Pan once Goten moved out of the way.

"I'm better, especially now that you are here. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, thanks to you. I could feel you helping me and I know that I owe you my life."

"It was nothing. I couldn't let that monster hurt you anymore and besides Uncle G would have killed me if I didn't try to save you." Pan said winking at Goten.

"Well I am still appreciative. I have great news to share with you and a question to ask you."

"Alright, shoot."

"Well Goten and I are engaged."

"What! Let me see the rock. Wow Uncle G, I'm impressed. That is one beautiful piece of jewelry. Not to big and not to small." Pan said as she held Parisu's hand to look at the ring better. "Okay what is the question?"

"Will you be my maid of honor? It would mean a lot to me if you would."

"Hell yeah I will!" Pan said jerking up so that she could hug them both again. "Ow, that was bad. Note to self no quick movements." Pan complained as she wrapped her good arm over her stomach.

"You okay there Pan?" Goten asked worriedly.

"Yeah, the wound in my stomach makes it hard to move to much. Okay back to a happy subject. So when is the wedding? You aren't going to make me where one of those puffy dresses are you? What all do I need to do?"Pan asked rapidly in excitement. 

"Wow, slow down Pan. We haven't set a date but it will be after you are better. We are thinking about next summer." Goten said.

"And no I won't make you wear a puffy dress. In fact you can help me pick out the bridesmaids dresses. I'm not sure what I need you to help with and and honestly everything can wait till you are better. When are they going to discharge you?" Parisu asked.

"Well Daddy said that in two weeks if I'm still doing better then I'll be released. Then we will get Dende to heal me completely."

"Why are you waiting?"

"Well, Vegeta had him come down the day after I woke up, but we decided that it would look bad if I was perfectly fine after everything that has happened. So now I have till I'm released." 

The trio was interrupted when the door to Pan's room opened up and Gohan walked in carrying some lunch for Pan. "Sorry guys if I knew that you were here I would have brought extra food." Gohan said setting the food in his arms down.

"That's okay Gohan, Parisu and I were about to leave anyway. We just wanted to tell Pan the good news." Goten said as he hugged her and kissed Pan's forehead. He watch for her reaction when he said who they were going to see next. "We have to go tell Trunks the good news. He has once again buried himself in his work." Pan's face became an emotionless mask when Goten mentioned Trunks name.

"Goten is going to ask him to be the best man." Parisu said not realizing the situation between Pan and Trunks.

"Yeah well good luck. Tell Bra, Bulma, and Vegeta I said hi if you go by Capsule Corps." Pan said as she watched them leave. She desperately wanted to say that is Trunks was best man then she couldn't be the maid of honor, but Pan knew she would hurt Parisu's feelings. Just because she was unsure about Trunks didn't give her the right to ruin someone else's wedding plans. She was so lost in her thoughts that Pan didn't realize Gohan had quit talking to her and was now studying her. "What's up Daddy?" Pan said when she found him staring at her.

"That is what I would like to know." Gohan said, still watching her intently.

"Nothing much. So have the doctors told you anything new?" Pan asked trying to change the subject.

"Well yeah he did. He said that since you were doing so well. You can could be released tomorrow. You have to come back in a month for a check up, but you are free."

"Are you serious? I can go home and sleep in my own bed, at my own house? Oh Daddy, I can't wait!"

"I know you are, Monkey. Do you want to go to your apartment or stay with Mom and me?"

"I kind of want to go to my place. I really miss it. Plus, Dende can heal me tomorrow and I will be okay on my own."

"Alright. I'll tell Mom and go on and get your release papers started. Bye Monkey."

"Bye Daddy!"

  
  


(Trunk's Office)

Trunks was pacing his office wondering how Pan was doing. He hadn't been able to see her since she woke up, but that hadn't stopped him from thinking about her constantly. Gohan had said that he had asked her if Trunks could visit and Pan said that she didn't want anyone to visit her. Trunks had tried to throw himself back into work at Capsule Corps but that hadn't worked because he stayed to distracted to do any actual work. Trunks groaned as he walked back to his desk that was buried under papers he needed to go over. He was interrupted by his secretary just as he started to get down to business.

"Mr. Briefs, there is a Goten and Parisu to see you."

"Please send them in. Thank you." Trunks got back up and shook Goten's hand and hugged Parisu when they walked into the room.

"Goten, Parisu how are you? Parisu it is great to see you doing better. You had us worried."

"Thank you Trunks. I'm doing better now."

"So what are you two here for. Please say that it is to save me from work." 

"Nope, you're stuck here. But we do have good news." Goten said sitting down in a chair in front of Trunk's desk.

"Well I need some good news. Is it about Pan? Is she better? Did she ask to see me or about me? Can she go home? Does she want to talk to me?"

"Woah slow down Trunks. Um, Pan is doing better, she can go home in two weeks, and she says hi." Goten said as Parisu frowned at him. Trunks was to busy thinking about Pan to notice the frown or Goten and Parisu's conversation.

"Goten Son, you and I both know that Pan never sent a hello to Trunks. Why did you lie to him like that?"

"Because, look how happy it has made him. I couldn't crush his hope that Pan thinks about him and actually wants to talk to him."

"But she doesn't!"

"I know, but I'm hoping that she will change her mind by the time she leaves the hospital. And that she will at least talk to him." Trunks finally pulled himself out of his own little world and asked him them what they were whispering about.

"Oh nothing. We were just trying to figure out who gets to tell you the good news. And I won." Goten said nervously.

"Okay tell me."

"Well Parisu and I are getting married and I want you to be the best man. So what do you say?"

"Of course, I will!"

"That's great Trunks. It means a lot to me. After all you are my best friend. Well we need to go tell my Mom and Dad before they hear it from anyone else. Bye Trunks."

"Bye Goten, bye Parisu"

  
  


(The Next Day)

"Careful Gohan, she is still injured and she doesn't need to be bumped around." Videl yelled at her husband as he hit the side of Pan's wheelchair on the door frame of her apartment.(Pan is in a wheelchair because of the damage done to her feet)

"It's okay Momma. Daddy didn't mean to. Plus Dende is going to be here soon so my injuries won't be a problem much longer."

"Still, he should be more careful." Videl said as she put Pan's things down on a chair in the living room.

"Videl, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more careful from now on. But like Pan said Dende should be here soon."

"Did I hear someone call my name?"

"Dende, it's good to see you again." Gohan said shaking the little green God's hand.

"You too Gohan. Now where is the patient?"

"Right here Dende."

"Hello Pan. How are you today?" Dende said walking over to the lively demi-saiyan.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Fine thank you. Now this is going to tickle but in just a few minutes you will be back to your old self. Alright here we go." Dende said as he started to work his magic. After a few minutes Pan started to feel better and stronger. "I think that we are done. How do you feel?"

"I feel great!" Pan said as she jumped to her feet and lifted her shirt to look for her stab wound. Poking her stomach and feeling no pain, Pan moved to inspect her left arm. It was perfectly flawless looking. Pan wasn't vain but she was thrilled that she wouldn't have any scars left to remind her of the traumatic experience with Brolli.

"Pan be careful!" Videl yelled at her daughter as Pan began jumping around and stretching her muscles.

"Thank you Dende! I owe you so much. And Momma, I need to stretch and move. My muscles are sore from being still for so long."

"Well I need to get back to the lookout. You are welcome Pan. Come and see me some time." Dende said as he disappeared from Pan's apartment.

"Well I think this calls for a celebration. We can celebrate Goten and Parisu's engagement and your recovery all in one. I think that I will call Bulma and see if she knows of a place we can have it." Videl said as she went walking out of the room.

Gohan and Pan just stared at each other as they watched Videl leave. Pan shook her head but smiled as she listened to her mother talk to Bulma. Gohan walked over to his daughter and hugged her, telling her how grateful he was that she was alright and still with them. They sat down on the couch and waited for Videl to come back in to tell them what she and Bulma had worked out.

"Well, Bulma tried to get us to have it at Capsule Corps, but I told her that we didn't want to intrude on her. So after arguing with her for awhile I finally got her to give me a suggestion. She said that we should have it at Kirksey Towers. It is private and we could rent out the whole top room for our party. Gohan I need you to make reservations for two weeks from now. Plus I need you to call Goten and tell him that we are throwing him and Parisu a party."

"Isn't that a little quick for an engagement party?" Pan asked her mother.

"No, not really. It will mostly be just family and friends, so two weeks will be enough time if we get started today. Maybe we should leave now. You have a lot of work to do for this party, Gohan. Bye baby. I'll call you later to see how you are doing."

"Please save me, Monkey. Tell your Mom that you need my help. Anything, just save me for this." Gohan begged his daughter.

"Sorry, but the last thing I want is an angry Mom on my back. I love you though. Bye Daddy, have fun!"

"Thanks a lot Monkey."

  
  


(Two Weeks Later)

Everything had finally settled down for Pan. She was glad that when her family and friends quit coming by to visit her every few minutes. After everything that had occurred Pan quit her teaching job and she started working at one of her Grandpa Satan's dojos. She refused to teach a martial arts class so she became the manger. 

Pan's whole attitude began to change after she was released from the hospital. She wasn't cold hearted, she just turned most of her emotions off. Her family and the few friends she let around her, noticed the change but they just assumed it was due to some lingering trauma. The only person she was ever truly herself with was Parisu.

Pan had unknowingly hurt Bra's feeling when she turned away form her and shut her out of her life. Pan didn't mean to it was just that Bra reminded Pan of Trunks, and Pan was tired of everyone hinting about Trunks being worried about her. To prove to herself and everyone else that she still didn't have feelings for Trunks, Pan began dating. Never just one guy, but as many as she could. She never made promise about second dates or further commitments. 

It was the night of the celebration party and Pan was less than thrilled about going. She didn't really want spend time being reminded of what happened to her, but had to go for her mother and for Parisu. The party was set for 8:00 and Pan had told her parents that she would meet them there. She had decided to wear a black strapless dress that went to her knees, and clung to her curves. She left her newly layered black hair down and straight. She fixed her make-up to look smoky and seductive. Her pouty lips were red and she wore a snowflake necklace around her neck. She choose her new black heels to wear and a red purse to add color to her look. By the time Pan had finished getting ready it was 7:15 and she had 45 minutes t get across town before her mother could have a fit about her being late.

When Pan arrived at Kirksey Towers she realized that she was the last person to arrive and her mother was less than thrilled with her. "Pan, I told you to be here by 7:30. Where have you been?" Videl asked after Pan had walked into the room.

"What, no hi Pan? You look beautiful Pan? How was work Pan? Just you're late, where have you been? Gee, Mom thanks." Pan said before she walked away to go hug her father.

"You look beautiful, Monkey." Gohan whispered to her.

"Thanks Daddy. Now if you will excuse me, I'm starving, so I'm going to grab a quick snack." Pan walked over to Goten and Parisu to talk as she drank some red wine and snacked on a crab cake.

"Oh Pan, you look gorgeous! Where did you get that dress? I love it." Parisu said.

"Thank you. You look great too! Um, I got it at Lerner. So how are you Uncle G.?"

"I'm good, and Parisu is right you look beautiful. Hey I love this song. Come on Gorgeous, lets dance." Goten said as he swept Parisu into his arms as the band played a waltz. Pan watched her Uncle waltz his defiances in expertise around the room. She was so caught up in watching them that she never noticed the person who had come to stand beside.

"Hello Pan."

Pan turned to find...

  
  


Oh look C-town Chica end yet another chapter in a cliffhanger. Well I hope everyone likes it. And look this is a really long chapter. That is to make up for taking so long to update.

Okay so I want everyone to go quickly to the bottom of the screen and click on that little button that says review! Please. Pretty Please, with sugar on top and a strawberry! 


	21. The Party

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I never thought that it would take this long. But I saw more of the inside of Applebee's during Christmas break then anything else and that includes the brother I live with. I hope everyone had a Happy Holidays and a great New Year. Thank you to my new reviewers to the story and to my old ones. Everyone of you are great and thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

  
  


**Love's Pain**

**The Party**

_'Two weeks, two damn weeks.' _Trunks thought to himself as he had been waiting for word of or a visit from Pan for the last two weeks. Goten had called him to tell him that she had been sent home, but then Trunks had heard nothing else. So many times he started to go over to her house but something always stopped him. Bra told him that Pan had quit her job and was now running one of Hercule's dojos. He did not even know what to think of that. Pan had loved teaching, it was all she had ever wanted to do. Trunks couldn't fathom the change in jobs or her sudden attitude change. Bra had told him that Pan had done a complete 180 in her attitude. She changed from a kind and loving person, to this cold-hearted, unfeeling shell of a person. It was like she walked around in this perpetual daze with no emotions to guide her. Bra said that the only people that seemed to get responses out of Pan were Parisu and Gohan. Trunks could tell that it hurt his sister's feelings, to have Pan shut her out. He knew that if Bra and her family could not break her shell then he did not stand a chance with her.

As Trunks looked around the party, he realized that the only reason he had come was for Goten and for a chance to see Pan. He hated these kinds of gatherings, and the fact that he did not have a date was making him hate it even more. Trunks brought his wine glass to his lips and looked around the room to see his sister dancing with Uub. He was glad that they were dating. Uub made his sister genuinely happy and Bra helped Uub to relax and live his life to the fullest. Trunks was pulled out of his thoughts by Goten clapping him on his back. Trunks smiled at his best friend, noting the content smile on his face, and the way Parisu glowed with absolute happiness. Trunks wished for the thousandth time since Goten announced his engagement, that he could be just as happy as Goten and Parisu and Bra and Uub.

"Oh, look Goten. She looks so beautiful. Don't you think so?" Parisu asked, capturing Trunks attention again. He listened to Goten agree that she, whoever she was, was very beautiful. Trunks did not feel like getting involved in their conversation, especially since it was centered around some mystery girl. Trunks just wished Pan would hurry up and arrive so that he could try and spend time with her. He finally paid attention to them, when he heard Goten mention that the beautiful girl and Videl were having a confrontation. His head turned in the direction of Videl and his mouth went dry at the sight of Pan. Parisu and Goten had been right, she was beautiful. No, she was gorgeous.

Trunks could not take his eyes off of her. The way her dress clung to her, showing her tangible curves and how her heels helped to accentuate the length of her legs. The way her eyes made him want to drown in those dark pools. Her red lips screamed to be kissed and ravished, but the aura surrounding her screamed stay the hell away. He kept his eyes on Pan as she left her mother standing open mouthed and hurt, and walked over to her father. Trunks decided to grab another glass of wine before he would confront Pan. He told Goten and Parisu that he would see them later and walked away just a few minutes before Pan joined them.

_'Dende, she is beautiful. Now if I could just figure out what in the hell is going on with her. I've never seen her be so mean to Videl or ignore everyone else. Bra tried to say hi but Pan just smirked and blew her off. Well here is my chance, Goten just led Parisu off to dance. It is now or never.'_ Trunks started walking towards her when he was stopped by the sight of Pan flirting with another guy.

  
  


"Hello Pan"

Pan turned to find Lucas standing behind her. She smiled coyly at him and turned on her seductive charm. She inched closer to him so that they were barely touching. It was arousing to Lucas and that was all Pan needed to know. He swept her into a dance where Pan continued to flirt and tease him. After the dance ended Pan walked away making sure she left Lucas good and aroused.

Sure it was mean, but it was so much fun to play with him. Besides the only time she allows her self to feel any emotion was when she played the games with him or anyone else. Pan pulled her out of her musings when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up to spot Trunks glaring at her from across the room. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed another glass of wine. She sighed to herself when she saw Trunks walk in her direction. There was too many people in the room, for her to cause a scene, so Pan staid put and waited for Trunks to come to her.

"Pan"

"Trunks" she said in a snide voice.

"You look nice tonight." Trunks said trying t be polite.

"Thanks, you too. So what do you want?"

"Just to talk and maybe to dance. So what do you say? Do you want to dance?" Trunks asked more like challenged her. 

Pan paused for a moment before she placed her hand out for him to take. The band started a slow song, as Trunks took Pan into his arms, pulling her tightly to him. The smell of freesia overwhelmed him as she laid her head against his shoulder. Either it was the wine she had drank or the feeling of Trunks body against hers, that caused Pan to feel emotions that she had not felt before her attack.

Trunks felt a shudder run through his body as Pan's fingers run up and down his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. He pulled back from her just enough to look into her black eyes. Her eyes were full of conflict, making it hard for Trunks to read what emotions, if any were hidden there. Taking a chance, Trunks leaned hi head down to kiss her, but at the last minute the song ended and Pan walked away. Trunks stood there stunned, not fully aware of what had just occurred. One minute they were dancing, then he was about to kiss her, and now she was across the room hanging on that jackass, Lucas.

"Trunks, are you okay?" Bra asked putting her hand on his arm. She had seen him dancing with Pan and it seemed to her that maybe they were going to finally make up. Then Pan had walked away leaving Trunks standing alone on the dance floor. It made Bra mad that Pan would continually keep hurting her brother. It was one thing to be cold towards everyone, but she had crossed a line when she went out of her way to hurt Trunks on purpose. 

"Yeah Bra, I'm fine. I just need to go get a drink. If you will excuse me." Trunks said walking in the opposite direction of Pan.

  
  


Gohan had watched the whole exchange between Pan and Trunks with a heavy heart. His beautiful little girl was spinning out of control and he had no idea on how to help her. He knew that she was only nice to him and Parisu. Gohan also knew how bad it hurt Videl to have Pan treat her so bad. He had seen the hurt on her face when Pan walked away to say hi to him. Gohan was worried that if he said anything then, Pan would pull away from him and the last thing she needed was to alienate herself from anyone else. 

"Are you listening to me, Gohan?" Videl asked in irritation.

"I'm sorry what did you say, dear?"

"Gohan, try to pay attention. This is serious. Something is seriously wrong with Pan. Not only is she being cold to me, but she is treating everyone else like they don't exist. Look at how rude she was to Trunks, leaving him standing there alone. Gohan, I want my little girl back."

"I know you do, but I don't think there is anything we can do to help her."

"What do you mean, there is nothing we can do. Gohan, we are her parents, she has to listen to us. So go over there and tell her to change her attitude right this minute."

"Videl, I don't think it is that easy."

"Well, make it that easy."

"I would if I could. But Videl, if I push her right now then it might drive her farther away from us."

"Fine, but at least tell her to lay off the wine. That girl is going to be so drunk if she doesn't quit soon. I swear she must have had twelve glasses by now and she has only been here for an hour."

"No, I have a plan, and it will work better if Pan is drunk. And before you ask, I'm only saying that because the wine will effect her and make it harder for her to remain so emotionless."

  
  


It had been two hours since Pan had left Trunks on the dance floor and it had taken Bra on hour to calm down enough to go talk to Pan. Bra was disgusted with watching Pan touch and tease Lucas. She decided that if no one else was going to reprimand Pan on her sleazy behavior then she would. As Bra walked closer to Pan and Lucas she could hear Pan giggling at something Lucas had said. She rolled her eyes, when she heard Pan say maybe to whatever Lucas had suggested. 

"Pan, can we talk?" Bra asked when she finally reached them.

"I'm busy, go away." Pan replied never taking her attention off Lucas.

"I really insist that we talk. Now." Pan rolled her eyes, before giving into Bra's request to talk.

"Lucas, I really need to deal with this. I'll see you later, and we can possiblely do what you discussed." Pan leaned up and kissed Lucas in front of everyone. He pulled back dazed from her kiss and stuttered as he left. Bra had been appalled that Pan would kiss him like that with everyone watching. She just hoped that everyone did not include Trunks. He was already hurting enough and the last thing he needed is to watch Pan make out with some other guy. "So what the hell is so important you had to interrupt me?" Pan asked finally giving Bra her attention.

"Oh, it is important, but let's go outside. Unlike you, I don't like to cause scenes."

"Whatever Princess. After you." Pan retorted sarcastically.

Once they walked outside, Bra began pacing trying to think of a way to confront Pan, without antagonizing her. Pan just stood with her arms crossed, watching Bra pace, becoming so bored with the whole situation. When Bra finally worked her courage back up, she stopped pacing and turned to face Pan. 

"What gives you the right to treat people like you do? Everyone in that room has done nothing but love you and care for you, and you treat them as if they were yesterday's garbage. Why would you be so cold to them? To Trunks? To me, your friend?"

"You want to know what gives me the right?" Pan asked quietly ignoring the last of Bra's question. "I give myself that right. Oh yeah, this does too." She said pointing to the faint scare on her shoulder. It had been the less serious of her wounds, and the doctors had missed it during her first round of surgeries. Because it took so long for them to sew her wound together it had left a scar on her once flawless skin.

Bra felt regret as she looked at Pan's scar. "I'm sorry about that. But it in no way gives you the reason to be a bitch. Pan, you have to understand...

"No, I don't have to understand anything. It's you that has to understand. I don't care. I'm a big girl and I can do whatever I damn well please. So get out of my life and leave me the hell alone, Princess." Pan spat at Bra. She turned to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Pan!"

"Oh joy, it's Trunks. What is this sibling tag team harassment. Just so we are clear, let me tell you the same thing I told Bra. Get the hell out of my life and leave me the hell alone."

"Yeah well, I'm not going to. I want you to apologize to Bra. She is your friend, whether you want to admit it or not."

"You know what Trunks, I already have one set of parents. I don't need another. So you and the little princess over there need to back off."

"I'm not leaving. We need to talk."

"That's all we ever do, and I'm tired of talking. So how about I leave." Pan said as she pushed past Trunks and walked back into the party.

  
  


The party was coming to an end and everyone was excited to leave, so that they could escape the rising tension in the room. It was obvious that Pan and Bra had, had a fight because Bra had run back into the party crying. She had run straight to Uub and refused to leave his side for the rest of the party. Pan had stormed back in a few minutes after Bra, looking extremely pissed off. She ignored all attempts form the others to talk to her and went straight to the bar. But what was surprising to those who were watching the drama was when Trunks had walked in following Pan. Unlike the other two though, Trunks had a smile on his face and walked around the party talking to everyone. Though Trunks did have an ulterior motive. While he was walking around Trunks made sure that he kept an eye on Pan and was ready when she decided to leave.

After telling her Parisu and Goten bye, Pan turned say bye to her parents. "Sweetheart, why don't you come with us?" Videl pleaded with her daughter.

"I don't need you looking after me, mother. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Pan said dismissing her mother. "Goodbye Daddy. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Pan said hugging and kissing her father goodbye. She rubbed the spot on his check where she kissed, so that he would not have lipstick on him. Gohan smiled as he turned to leave, thinking of the surprise Pan was about to get. He had taken all the money out of her purse and he also made sure to take her car keys.

"Bye Monkey. See you later."Gohan said ushering Videl quickly out of the building.

Pan turned to find that she and Trunks were the only guest left. She sighed in irritation and grabbed her purse, leaving before he could corner her again. Pan was very drunk and the last thing she wanted was for the happy feeling surrounding her to fade away because of Trunks. Once Pan got outside, she realized two things, her car keys were missing and she had no money to pay for a cab. "Dammit. Where the hell are my keys?"

"Lose something?"

  
  


Well it isn't really a cliffhanger. I tried not to leave you hanging like I did last time. Alright now if you will just click on that nice button on the bottom of the screen then you can review and tell me what you think. Please review. Thanks bunches. 


	22. Passion

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: **LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! **I knew that would get people's attention. First off, if you don't like them hen don't read. It is as simple as that. Please don't be mean and report it or some crap like that, because this is my first one and I'm really proud of it. 

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock and I even got some reviews from some new people so that is even cooler! I hope you like and this chapter is kind of short but I thought that where I ended it was for the best. Okay once again, this has a lemon in it and if you don't want to read it then I suggest you wait for the new chapter of Love's Pain.  
C-town Chica

  
  


**Love's Pain**

**Passion**

Pan was blaming everyone and everything for her missing keys. But she was mostly blaming Trunks and all the alcohol that she had consumed. She was so busy digging around in her purse that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone talking to her. Not sure what she was about to find, Pan turned and almost smiled in relief when she saw that it was just Trunks behind her.

Trunks crossed his arms and leaned back on her car waiting for her to answer him. He smirked at her, as she began to dig around again in her purse. "Pan, I asked you a question, or are you so inebriated that you can't hear properly anymore?"

Pan turned back to glare at him, but one look at his smirk made her body shiver in lust. _' Dende, that smirk is so sexy. It never looks that good on Vegeta. It makes me want to do things to wipe that smirk off his face. That or have him throw me against the car and screw me senseless. WAIT! What the hell am I thinking? You hate him. Got it Pan. Damn alcohol. Okay, just answer him and then he will go away. Now what did he just ask? Something about a drink. Yes, I would like one. No, that is not it. Oh yeah, did I lose something. Okay now remember, just answer him and he will go away.'_

"I heard what you said. I was just hoping that if I ignored you then you would go away. But obviously not, so to answer your question, yes I've lost something. Some bastard stole my keys."

"I'll take you home."

"I don't want you to take me anywhere."

"Fine, then how are you going to get home. In case you failed to notice, we are the only ones left. So unless you want to walk, I suggest you go get in my car."

"I would rather walk, thank you." Pan said as she drunkly turned to walk away. Trunks sighed in frustration at her stubbornness, as he pushed off her car to follow her. Pan was not that hard to catch. All of the wine and alcohol in her system had made her klutzy and it seemed that she couldn't take two steps without stumbling. When he got even with her, Trunks grabbed her arm to make her stop. When she did, Trunks picked her up and throw her over his shoulder and carried her to his car. Trunks opened the passenger side and dropped her in the seat and leaned over her to buckle her seat belt before Pan could try to escape. Seeing that she was holding her head in dizziness, Trunks sighed in relief and got in the driver's side so that they could leave.

The motion of the car and the warmth of it were beginning to deteriorate what was left of Pan's rational, calm side. The alcohol in her had taken full control of Pan and all she could think about was Trunks and his body. Trunks was good looking and he had incredible body full of muscles and strength. Pan could not deny how hot he was and right now she wanted to be wrapped up in his strong arms. She wanted to be close enough to him that his tantalizing cologne was mixed with her perfume. What she wanted the most was to have hot, wild sex with him right then and there. Pan began inching closer to him thinking of ways to reach her goal.

The silence in the car was deafening to Trunks. Pan had not said a word since he had put her in his car, and he really did not want to say anything for fear of starting another fight with her. He stole glances at her out of the corner of his eye only to find her blushing. It confused him to see her blushing and it made him curious. Trunks had no idea what was going on in that head of hers, until he felt Pan's hot breath on his neck and her warm mouth kissing him. She leaned up and traced her tongue over the rim of his ear. Trunks groaned in pleasure as Pan's hand rubbed his leg, inching closer to his inner thigh. A shudder ran through him, when Pan began to whisper what she wanted to do to him, and what she wanted him to do to her. All of his erotic fantasies of her came to the front of his mind as she spoke.

Trunks jumped slightly when he felt Pan run her hand over his crotch. He was in shock that she had managed to undue his zipper without his notice. After a few minutes of torture, Trunks pulled her hand out of his pants and away from him. He turned to see a pouty look on Pan's face. It took all of his self control not to stop the car and have incredible, mind blowing sex with her right then. Trunks was thankful when he finally pulled into Pan's drive way. Between her touches and his mind, all Trunks wanted to do was get inside and make love to her. 

Pan fell to the ground as she got out of the car. She drunkly laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist as Trunks bent down to pick her up to go inside. Pan immediately began to kiss on him. Trunks moaned, feeling Pan's body rock into his own. He stumbled up the steps to her door, and pushed her back into the door kissing her hard before he opened the front door. Once they were inside, Trunks set Pan down so that he could shut and lock her door. The minute he had the door locked, Pan pulled him to her and captured his mouth for a passionate kiss. They began moving towards her bedroom never braking contact with one another. Pan had managed to her most of his clothes off, while she stayed fully dressed.

Once they reached Pan's bedroom, she pulled away and pushed Trunks back towards her bed. She walked up to him so that she was standing in between his legs. Pan leaned in and kissed him thrusting her tongue into his mouth to play with his. Trunks brought a hand up behind her head to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled away and moved his mouth to her jaw and then to her neck. Pan leaned her head to the side giving him better access to her neck. His hands raised to her breast and began to knead and rub them. Pan moaned and arched her back into him seeking more of his touch. Reaching her collar bone, Trunks placed light kisses down her chest until he reached the swell of her breast. Ever so slowly Trunks reached around her and unzipped the top of her dress. He pulled her top down, exposing her bare chest . Trunks brought his head down and began to kiss and nip at her breast. He brought her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it ever so lightly and was rewarded by a cry of pleasure from Pan. He pulled away from her right breast, running his tongue down the valley between her breast before he took the second one in his mouth. Pan ran her fingers in his hair, tangling them in the hair at his nape as she held his head to her breast.

Pan huffed in disappointment when he pulled back from her. Trunks brought his mouth back to hers kissing her with all the love and passion he had for her. As they were kissing, Trunks reached around and finished unzipping her dress. When her dress fell down around her feet, Trunks was shocked to see that she had worn absolutely nothing under her dress. Pan raised her eyebrow at him as he looked over her body. She had a flat stomach that was covered in muscles and her breast were perky and a little bigger than average. "I see someone is a very naughty girl. Dende, Pan you are beautiful." Trunks captured her for another wild kiss, letting his hands roam all over her body. He let her hands massage her breast and tease her sensitive back. Pan groaned, jerking her body into his. Trunks moaned as Pan's bare skin touched his. They both relished in the feeling of their slightly sweaty skin rubbing together. 

Wanting to make him feel as on fire as she did, Pan pushed Trunks back on the bed as she leaned down over him. She let her hands trail down his smooth chest, loving the feeling of his muscles under her fingers. When she reached the top of his boxers, Pan pushed them down his hips and off of his well formed body. Desire clouded her eyes when she got a good look at his nice big erection. Pan brought her hands down to hold him and agonizingly slow she ran her hands up and down his shaft making him groan. Wanting him to cry out his pleasure, Pan brought her mouth to him and ran her tongue over his tip. She then ran her tongue over the same path her hands had just taken. Pan took him fully into her mouth after a few more minutes of teasing him. She slowly brought him to the edge of his release before pulled away from him and straddled his hips. Pan leaned down, letting her breast barely touch his chest as she shared a hot kiss with him. 

Trunks flattened her against him, rolling over so that she was on the bottom. He kissed her passionately before pulling back to look at her beautiful black eyes. Trunks was somewhat amazed by her beauty. He knew that it was wrong to take advantage of her while she was drunk, but he could not help himself. Her kisses and the amazing things she was doing to his body beckoned him to stay with her.

Seeing the indecision in his eyes, Pan opened her slender legs letting him get a view of all of her and inviting him inside of her. Trunks leaned down and kissing her neck again. He let one hand play with her breast as the other rubbed her inner thigh. He let his hand trail to her, finding her hot and wet for him. Trunks slide a finger into her, relishing in her cries of pleasure and how incredible tight she was around his finger. Trunks let another finger enter her, setting a steady rhythm within her. Pan thrust her hips up to meet his fingers. She whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of her. Trunks slowly kissed his way down her stomach, letting his tongue dip into her navel. Trunks let his mouth trail down until he replaced his fingers with his mouth. He looked up into her eyes as he thrust his tongue into her. Pan cried out, tangling her fingers in the sheets lying under her. Trunks licked and let his tongue do ungodly things to her until she reached her climax. 

Pan was shocked at the intensity of her climax. She struggled to catch her breath as she rode out the last waves of her climax. Trunks made her moan when he brought his body to rest atop of hers. He rested his weight in his forearms, as he leaned his head down to kiss her. Trunks positioned himself at her entrance and watched her eyes turn darker as he kissed her. Pan hungrily kissed him back as he thrust into her. Trunks was once again amazed at how tight she was. He slowly thrusted in and out of her wanting this moment to last forever. Trunks moaned her name over and over as he kept his pace slow. He felt so good inside of her. He seemed to fill her completely and his slow rhythm was driving Pan crazy. She thought that she would die from the intense pleasure he was giving her. Not sure how much more she could take, Pan thrusted her hips quicker, trying to force him to go faster. Trunks held onto Pan's hips forcing her to go at his set pace. Pan raked her nails down his back as she whimpered his name. She cried out in ecstasy as she reached her climax for the second time that night. She whispered his name again and again as she buried her face into his neck. Trunks felt his body straining desperate for his release. He pulled back from Pan so that he could look into her eyes, as he reached his climax. Her black pools were glazed over with passion and Trunks felt as if he was once again drowning in them. He leaned over her until his lips were just inches away from hers. "I love you, Pan." She leaned up and kissed passionately as he convulsed with his release.

Trunks pulled out of her and rolled over bring Pan to rest against him. He slowly wiped the hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. They both laid there lost in the aftermath of their love making. Each in their own world of thoughts and feelings. Trunks could not be happier. He was finally with the woman he loved and they had just shared this incredible thing. Sure he had, had great sex before but never with someone he cared about, someone he loved. He genuinely loved Pan. He just could not help himself, even when she is at her bitchiest, he loved her. And now, after what happened he realized that maybe she loved him too. How else could she have such passionate responses to his touch or kiss him like she did?

Pan, on the other hand, could not be more upset. She had let her stupid emotions take over and look where it had gotten her. She hated this feeling of well feeling. She had worked hard to build the barriers around herself only to have some wine and her lust for Trunks bring it all down. She had cared deeply for him and look where it had gotten her and Pan refused to let herself ever be that vulnerable again. She had to think of a way out of this. She could tell that he was wanting to talk, because that was all he ever wanted to do lately. He had said those dreaded words and she kissed him only to keep from having to reply to him. Pan felt Trunks move some more hair out of her face and his chest expand before he called her name out softly.

Pan feigned sleep, so that she would not have to answer him. She turned over giving him her back and willing herself to sleep. Trunks rolled with her not letting her escape his grasp. He kissed her neck and shoulder before letting sleep take him. Pan laid there in his arms listening to his even breathing until she was able to finally go to sleep. For the first time in almost a year, Trunks slept peacefully with the love of his life wrapped up in his arms.

Morning came quickly finding Pan sprawled across Trunks with her legs tangled with his and her head snuggled into his neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and his head was resting against the top of hers. Pan woke with a start, disoriented and hungover. It took her a few minutes to recognize where she was and who was with her. When she realized that it was Trunks who held her, Pan carefully slid herself out of his grip. Wanting to get away from him but not knowing where to go since they were at her place, Pan prayed for a miracle to get her out of the mess she had gotten into. Her prayer was answered in the shape of the ringing telephone. Pan leaned over to answer it, silently thanking whoever was calling.-

The sound of the phone and the absence of Pan's warm body woke Trunks up. He sat up and looked around trying to find out what time it was. _' 9:30 in the morning, who in the world could be calling Pan this early? I bet it is Gohan checking to make sure she got home okay. I have to remember to thank whoever took her car keys last night. I owe them one. She looks so beautiful in the mornings.'_ Trunks smiled at Pan's figure and laid back down as he listened to her answer the phone.

"Hello"

  
  


Yea, a new chapter, and it only took me one week to get it out. I have the next chapter written, all I have to do is type it and edit it. It will be out by next week.

Alright now if you will just click on that nice button on the bottom of the screen then you can review and tell me what you think. Please review. Thanks bunches. 


	23. Illusions

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: Not much to say. Sorry if the lemon was bad but it was my first try at writing one. Thank you for all the reviews. Everyone that reviews makes my day and right now I need those little pick me ups. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter. ;)

  
  


**Love's Pain**

  
  


_**Illusions**_

Pan reached for her phone completely unaware that Trunks was awake and listening to her. She could not think of who would be calling her this early but she was still thankful to that person none the less. "Hello?"

"Um, Pan?"

"Yes?"

"Pan, it's Lucas. I know it is early but I could not sleep thinking about you. I know that I just sounded corny but it is true."

_'Why is he calling me? Great just what I need, another guy bugging me. WAIT, Lucas is just what I need to get me out of this mess.'_ "That is so sweet Lucas. I'm glad you called. I have been thinking about you too."

Trunks felt hi heart stop with Pan's last sentence. He could not believe that she would do this. They had just made love a few hours earlier and here she is flirting with another guy while laying in bed with him. Trunks saw red, he wanted to murder the bastard for calling Pan.

Pan listened to Lucas ramble as she sighed in boredom. She was about to get off the phone when she felt Trunks's ki rise. _'So Trunks is listening. Well, I guess I should use this to my advantage.'_ "Lucas, I would love to meet you for breakfast. Give me about an hour and half to get ready and I will meet you at that little cafe near Capsule Corps Offices. Okay, I can't wait to see you either. Bye Lucas." Pan said in a seductive voice for good measure.

Pan hung up the phone and looked over at Trunks. He was seething in anger and she was about to put the final nail in his love for her. Hopefully killing it and his persistence to chase her and talk. "Trunks could you leave. I have a date I need to get ready for. That is unless you want to join me in the shower. I'm sure I have time for a quicky before I have to meet Lucas." Pan said as she got out of the bed and gave him a good view of her naked body.

Trunks felt dead inside thanks to her words. She had used him to satisfy her lust last night, and she offered him another quick romp before she went to be with another man. Trunks threw the covers off him in disgust and stood up to find his clothes. Pan whistled at him as he picked his pants up. He put his clothes on angrily and turned to walk out of her room. Before he left, Trunks turned to look at Pan one last time. She was still standing there very naked and very enticingly. She quirked her brow up at him thinking he had changed his mind. Seeing that she still only wanted him for sex made Trunks want to scream out his hurt. His rage and pain made him want to hurt her like she was hurting him. 

"You know what Pan? Why don't you go screw yourself. I'm sick of you and all the shit you keep putting me through. But that is it, I'm done. I hope that bastard makes you as miserable as you have decided to make me." With that said Trunks stormed out of her house and her life.

Pan sat back down on her bed and let her tears fall with the slamming of her front door. _' No, I will not cry. I'm done crying and I am done feeling this way. I made a promise to myself and I will keep it. I will not let him in. I'm going to meet Lucas and I'm going to make sure Trunks never slips through my barriers again.'_ With her resolve back, Pan got up and went to get ready to go.

  
  


Trunks slammed the front door closed as he stormed into Capsule Corps. Wondering what all the noise was about Bra came running out of the kitchen, only to be met by a pissed off Trunks. The rage radiating off him scared Bra, making her take a step away from him. Something had seriously hurt her brother and Bra had a sinking feeling that it was Pan, who had hurt him.

"Trunks, what happened? Are you okay? Where have you been?" Bra asked bravely walking up to him.

Trunks turned and looked at her with hate filled eyes. He closely resembled Vegeta, scaring his sister all the more. "The only thing that has happened is I have finally learned what a bitch Pan really is. I can not believe her. I really hope he makes her miserable. That little conniving drunken slut." Trunks slide to the floor as his anger left him and his hurt took over. " What is so wrong with me, Bra? I tried to protect her and because of it I lose her. She slept with me. She kissed me like I was the only one for her, and she responded to my touch as if she was in love with me. But then this morning she leaves to go to him." 

Bra wrapped her arms around her brother offering him silent comfort. She was not thrilled that he blatantly talked about his sex life to her. But Bra knew that he needed to get whatever was on his chest off and so she would listen to him no matter what he said. She was about to speak to him when Trunks interrupted her. 

"I thought that we were finally going to have a chance to be together. It was like fate last night, but now I see that it was alcohol and lust."

"Trunks, I am so sorry. But like you said, Pan was drunk. What were you expecting of her? And by no means, am I taking her side. But Pan has told you time and again that she doesn't want you near her. And yet, you keep going to back. It is like you thrive on the mean words and hateful things she does to you. I know you don't want to hear this right now, but everything I have said is true. The Pan you just left is not the same one you fell in love with. The one you fell in love with is nothing but an illusion now. Pan is mean, spiteful, and cold-hearted."

"I know that Bra. It's just, I did love her but I guess that it is time to move on. You're right I can't keep putting myself in her path. I don't think my heart and ego can take anymore punishment. Thanks little sis."

"Anytime Big brother, anytime." Bra said getting up to walk back into the kitchen. "Oh and Trunks, to answer your question, there is not a damn thing wrong with you. It is Pan's loss if she does not want to be with you because you are one of the greatest."

Trunks smiled at his sister's retreating form. Bra was right it was Pan's loss and it was time for him to let go and forget about Pan.

  
  


Trunks plan to move on and forget her was harder than he thought that it would be. Goten and Parisu's plans kept throwing them together. The wedding was still months away, but it seemed that every time he turned around someone was throwing another party for them. Trunks sighed to himself as he got dressed to go to the dinner party that his mother was hosting. She had said that it was to make up for not having everyone over for Christmas. Pan hopefully would not show up. She had managed to miss the last few parties for the happy couple, and Trunks wondered if this would be one she missed since his mother was hosting it.

By the time Trunks made his way downstairs, the party was in full swing. He could see his parents standing in a corner arguing, but quietly for once. Trunks walked quickly past them not wanting to be dragged into whatever they were fighting about. He stopped to look for Goten and the rest of the group, once he was out of his parents line of vision. They were not hard to find, all Trunks had to do was walk to the nearest buffet line.

"Trunks, you finally decided to grace us with your presence, I see." Goten said slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost up there in a maze you call a home. That or you were studying the art of primping like Bra does." Uub said shaking hands with Trunks.

Bra elbowed her boyfriend for talking about how long it took her to get ready. "Hey big brother. I'm glad you are here. It saves Parisu and me from these losers since Marron and Mike could not come tonight." Bra said as she hugged her brother. 

"Hey Bra. Sorry guys, I just had to finish some paper work. Besides, I don't think I could ever be as good at primping as Bra. I don't know how you stand waiting on her Uub." Trunks said returning Bra's hug. 

"Thanks a lot Trunks. I take back what I said. The only non losers here is Parisu and me. Besides if I recall correctly, you spend more time and money on your hair than I do."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Deciding to brake up the sibling bashing, Parisu let go of Goten's arm and walked over to say hello to Trunks and to give him a hug. "Hey Trunks, why don't you dance with me, while this lug head over here stuffs his face." Parisu said taking Trunks's arm. She was wearing a simple black dress, but it looked stunning on her. Trunks could tell that Goten thought so to because he had yet to take his eyes off of her. 

Goten nodded his head in approval and smiled as his best friend bowed over his fiancee's hand, making her smile at his antics. It was nice to see Trunks smile. He had been so depressed lately, over the whole Pan situation. Goten knew that Trunks was trying to move on and all the wedding plans were helping him any. Especially since Pan brought Lucas everywhere she went, rubbing him in Trunks face. Goten loved his niece dearly, but he wanted to shake her sometimes to make her see what she was doing to everyone. Videl was miserable, Gohan was constantly worried and most of her friends tried to stay out of her line of fire. Goten could sometimes catch glimpses of the old Pan but it was a rare thing, and it mostly only happened when she was with Parisu or Gohan. But then again, she seemed to be happy with Lucas. She smiled more, giving off the illusion of being carefree. Goten sometimes wondered if her smiles and light laughter was just that, an illusion. He shook his head to clear out his thoughts and smiled as Trunks and Parisu walked back over to him.

Goten listened while Parisu and Trunks teased each other, and sometimes teased Bra with Uub's help. He was about to join in when he heard Bra gasp slightly. Everyone turned their heads in the direction she was looking, as Pan and Lucas entered the party. Wearing a tight, long red dress, Pan looked stunning with her hair in soft curls framing her face. She smirked up at Lucas, as he led her into the room, wearing a black suit and a red tie to match her dress. They all watched as Pan whispered something in his ear and then kissed him before Lucas walked away from her. She walked over to the group keeping the light smirk on her face as she approached them.

Goten could see Trunks visibly tense and Bra grab a hold of Uub's arm. The only one that ignored the thickening tension was Parisu, who was delighted to see Pan.

"Pan, you came. I was worried you wouldn't, since you missed the last few parties." Parisu said giving her a hug.

"Parisu, I would not miss this for the world. I'm sorry I missed the last few parties, but Lucas wanted to get away. We ended up going on a little vacation." Pan said, looking at Trunks when she mentioned Lucas. She was slightly happy to see the muscle in his jaw clenched.

"Hey that sounds like our song. Let's go dance Bra." Uub said dragging Bra away before she could start another fight with Pan. He did not want to see her crying like she had after the last party, and the one before that, and the one before that one.

"Oh, Pan can you believe that in three more months, this lug head and I will be married. Then we will be related. You are going to look so beautiful as my maid of honor. I better be careful or you will show me up. So are you bring Lucas to the wedding?"

"I'm not sure. You know how things change, but he will probably end up being my date. Anyway, I can't wait till you are my aunt. And you will definitely outshine me or anyone else on your wedding day. I can not imagine a more beautiful bride. What do you think Uncle G?"

"I think you are right. But I also think that both of my girls are going to be the prettiest ones there. Now how about I have this dance, Mrs. Son?" Goten said extending his hand out to Parisu.

"That is the future Mrs. Son and I would love to." She said smiling, as Goten swept her into his arms.

  
  


Trunks and Pan stood watching Goten sweep Parisu into a dance. Trunks turned his attention to his sister and Uub as they danced past him. Bra was radiating tonight, in her long black and white dress with her hair swept up and a loving smile on her face as she looked up into Uub's face. Trunks was thankful of the way Uub tried to protect Bra, even if it was from her self sometimes. Trunks was so involved in watching the other couples that he failed to notice that Pan's attention was focused on him.

Pan cut her eyes over to look at Trunks, as soon as Goten and the others had left. He was handsome as ever. He was wearing a black suit, and a black shirt underneath with a brilliant blue tie that made his blue eyes standout. His eyes were the one thing that could always captivate Pan. They were so soulful and intense and made anyone looking into them want to drown in their blue depths.

Trunks caught Pan staring at him, and he grunted in disgust as he turned to walk away from her. He stopped when her taunting voice reached his ears.

"What, you of all people don't want to talk or even dance? Are you sick Trunks?" Pan said haughtily as he turned around and stared at her with flashing eyes.

"You know what? Screw you Pan."

"You have already done that darlin. And I do not think Lucas would appreciate me screwing people, well other than him of course." She smiled when she saw that she had hit a nerve.

"I'm out of here." Trunks said walking over to Goten and Parisu. He gave them his apologies and left before anyone could stop him.

Goten turned to see what had happened to make Trunks leave so quickly. He saw Pan in Lucas's arms smiling and laughing at something he has said to her. She looked genuinely happy and Goten guessed that it was her happiness with another man that was making Trunks crazy. He smiled a little bit brighter as Pan laughed happily as Lucas tried to spin her on the dance floor. Maybe he was wrong, maybe it was not all an illusion, maybe Pan was truly happy.

  
  


"We will see you later. Parisu how about we have lunch together tomorrow?" Pan said as she put her coat on to protect her from the cold February night.

"I would love that. Bye ya'll, be careful going home." Parisu said as she hugged Pan and Lucas bye.

"Bye cutie, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Uncle G."

Pan was tired and all she wanted to do was go home, take a long hot bath and go to bed minus having to deal with Lucas. But unfortunately Lucas was not in the mood to take 'I don't want to, go away as an answer' and Pan knew that her bath would never happen tonight. She was tired of Lucas, but he helped to keep her cold barriers up. She did not love him, not even close to it. All of her smiles and all of her laughter was an act designed to fool everyone. Some days it even fooled her. It was not that Lucas was a bad guy, he was just to touchy with her, and he was not the one her heart yearned for. But her stubborn pride would never let her open her heart up to being hurt again.

Pan was so deep in her thoughts that she did not even realize when they reached her house. Pan got out of the car wishing Lucas would just walk her to the front door then leave. They had never stayed the night at her place and Pan never wanted them to. When she reached the front door, Pan turned around to say goodbye but was stopped by Lucas's mouth on hers. After a few minutes, he pulled away and played with a ringlet of Pan's hair. 

"Baby, I'm tired and I don't want to drive home. So why don't you let me stay here the night." Lucas said as he captured her lips again and pushed her back into the house. Pan tried to say no, but Lucas refused to give her a chance to. Pan felt her body stiffen as he began to kiss his way down her neck. She forced her self to relax, and give in to his sexual demands. Pan knew that the only way for her to keep her self from becoming stiff was to pretend and think of Lucas as being.... 

  
  


**Okay, this is important, I want to make sure that everyone realizes that Lucas is not raping Pan. She is willing, even though it does not seem so.**

Alright now if you will just click on that nice button on the bottom of the screen then you can review and tell me what you think. Please review. Thanks bunches. 


	24. Revelations

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: This has a mention of a **Lemon**. No actual lemon just a little mention. If you don't like them then don't read. But I will warn you that if you don't read this chapter then you are missing a lot. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I am two away from having 100 and that so rocks. So I want a lot of people to review this chapter so I can reviews in the hundreds. Enjoy ;)

  
  


**Love's Pain**

_**Revelations**_

Goten and Parisu were awakened by a harsh pounding on their front door. Goten put on sweat pants and a t-shirt on before kissing Parisu and leaving to get the door. When he answered the door a body ran into his and grabbed him not letting go. When Goten was finally able to pull himself free, he was shocked to find a crying Pan in his arms. "Pan, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Goten asked her in concern hugging her shaking body to him. He felt her shake her head no as she kept crying on his shirt. "Cutie, you are going to have to talk to me, if you want me to help you."

Pan sniffled and looked up at Goten as she wiped her tears away. She looked as vulnerable as a four year old and Goten wanted nothing more than to make everything in her life better. Pan dropped her head back down and answered him in a small voice. "Can you get Parisu for me? I need to talk to her. Please Uncle G. I know that it is really early but I really need to talk to her."

"Sure thing, just give me a minute to get her. Why don't you sit down and I will be right back." Goten said leading Pan over to the couch. He found Parisu putting her robe on when he walked back into their bedroom.

"You were talking to long, so I was coming to check on you."

"Um, Pan is out front and she said that she needs to see you."

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Parisu asked in concern.

"I'm not sure. When I opened the door she threw herself in my arms and cried. When I finally got her to talk all she could say was that she needed you. I'm scared Parisu, I have never seen my niece this upset since the whole Brolli incident. She seemed fine at the party, almost happy again."

"I know you are worried about her. I am too. I just hope that I can fix whatever is bothering her. Why don't you go back to bed and I will get you when we are through talking?"

"Okay, I will wait here. Thank you." Goten said walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Goten, you don't have to thank me. I think of Pan as family, and soon she will be." Parisu said walking out of the room to find Pan. She found her pacing the living room, muttering to herself and tugging on the ends of her hair. It seemed as if Pan was starting to lose her sanity and it made Parisu hesitant to bother her. Parisu walked over and sat down on the couch before she tried to get Pan's attention. "Pan, sweetie, why don't you come sit down and tell me what happened." Parisu said patting the cushion beside her.

Pan turned and face Parisu with anguish in her eyes and self-doubt written across her face. "Parisu what's wrong with me?" Pan whispered so softly that Parisu was not sure she had even talked at all. "What kind of monster am I? I hurt the ones I love. I push them away with lies and my coldness." Pan continued equally as soft as her first statement. As she bared her soul of what she considered her black deeds, Pan managed to walk over to the couch. But instead of sitting down beside Parisu, Pan sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. Pan looked into the comforting eyes of her soon to be aunt and felt what little composure she had left slip away.

"Please Parisu, tell me. What is wrong with me?"

"Pan, there is nothing wrong with you. After all you have been through this year, you are allowed to ....

"What I am allowed to use him? No, I'm an awful person. Don't you see, I'm dirty?" Pan yelled as tears fell rapidly from her eyes, Not being able to look at Parisu's compassionate eyes anymore, Pan placed her head into Parisu's lap and cried out her pain and confusion. "I don't deserve to be forgiven. I have done such awful things. Please don't be nice and say that what I have done is okay. I don't deserve it. Please Dende help me. I'm nothing but a monster. A dirty, horrible monster. A monster, who does not deserve forgiveness."

Pan cried like that for hours as Parisu ran her fingers through Pan's black hair trying to sooth her. Goten had joined them when he heard Pan yell, and now he stood in the doorway watching his fiancee trying to comfort his distraught niece. Goten picked Pan up and moved her to a spare bedroom, when she finally wore herself out. He came back into the living room to find Parisu walking towards the kitchen in deep thought.

"So when Pan said she was using him, do you think she was talking about Trunks or Lucas?" Goten asked sitting down at her kitchen table.

"I think a little of both, but mostly Lucas. I could smell his cologne on her."

"I'm confused then, I thought she was happy and in love with Lucas?"

"No, unfortunately, she is and always will be in love with Trunks." Parisu said pouring herself a cup of hot tea.

"Why is that unfortunate and if she loves him then why is she so hell bent on making him miserable?" Goten asked scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"It is unfortunate because Pan is so stubborn and I have a feeling that she will never let him into her heart again. And because of that she will never be truly happy. I'm not positive, but I think that it all goes back to Brolli. She kept mentioning pushing everyone away. Hopefully, we will find out everything when Pan wakes up." The two fell into silence, both pondering the mystery of Pan's visit and her chaotic rambling.

  
  


Pan tossed and turned as she felt the lingering sensation of Lucas's hands on her body. She had begun to sweat as the images in her mind became more vivid. 

~~**DREAM (FLASHBACK)**~~

Lucas laid on top of Pan, thrusting in and out of her as he kissed her swollen lips. Pan kept her eyes tightly shut and forced her hands to cling on to his shoulders. "Open your eyes Pan. I want to see into them. Please baby." Lucas said as he came closer to his release.

Pan opened her eyes and tried to keep her warring emotions from showing. Not wanting to look into his eyes, she focused on the wall behind Lucas. Pan forced herself to moan every now and then so that Lucas would believe that she was enjoying this as much as he was. Pan tore her eyes gaze from the wall to meet his, when Lucas turned her face to meet his. She was forced back to reality when the eyes that met hers were green and not the deep blue that she had been pretending they were. The hair that was sweeping across the top of her forehead was dark brown not lavender, and it made Pan feel as if she were betraying herself. She felt wrong and dirty and she wanted nothing more than for him to be done so that she could get away from him.

Pan almost sighed in relief as Lucas finally came. She was tired of faking orgasms, and she wanted to shower to get the dirty feeling off her body. Pan rolled over out of Lucas's reach and brought a sheet up to cover her body as she started to get out of bed. "Lucas, I'm going to get a shower. I want you gone by the time I get out." Pan said heading towards her bathroom.

"But baby, we just had mind blowing sex, and I'm tired. I don't want to leave. Why don't you drop the sheet and get back in bed with me? Or I could join you in the shower?" Lucas said getting out of bed to follow her.

_'Yeah, mind blowing for you, you jackass. It was mind-numbing to me. Alright think Pan, you have to get him out of here. Just treat him like you treat Trunks. That should make him leave.'_ Pan narrowed her eyes at Lucas, glaring at him as he came closer to him. "If I wanted you to join me, I would have asked. I told you I don't want you staying the night here. You knew that I didn't want us to do anything at my house, but you just had to push and get your way. So know leave." Pan turned her back on him and marched into her bathroom never looking back. She locked the door and turned the water on, waiting to hear the sounds of Lucas leaving.

When her front door slammed shut, Pan let her tears mingle with the water running down her face form her hot shower.

~~**END DREAM (END FLASHBACK)~~**

Pan woke up feeling fresh tears run down her face. She sat up in bed and looked around the room. Pan buried her face in her hands and tried to get a grip on her wild emotions. Once she managed to quit crying, Pan worked on figuring out where exactly she was. Knocking on her door, Goten popped his head in the room to check on her, answering her unasked question of where she was.

"Hey Cutie, do you want some breakfast? Parisu just made some waffles, your favorite." Goten said as he walked over to sit down next to her.

"Sure, waffles sound great. Thanks Uncle G. You and Parisu are the best and one day you are going to make great parents." Pan said hugging him for all she was worth.

"Um, Pan. Air. I need air." Goten gasped. "Can't. Breathe. Killing me."

"Oh, Uncle G, I'm so sorry. I guess I forgot how strong I am." Pan said sheepishly. She released Goten and stood up to go to the kitchen.

Goten watched as she watched away. Pan had seem a little bit better. Less insane and she had actually given him a genuine smile. Goten decided that maybe he should call his brother and tell him what was going on. That is after he managed to make Pan tell him everything.

The three ate in silence. The only sound in the room was their forks clanging against the plates or the occasional sound of a glass being put down on the table. The minute breakfast was over, Pan jumped up to help Goten clean the dishes. She was trying to stall them from questioning her. Pan knew that after the way she had come over there and acted that she was going to have to explain. She was not even sure what had happened.

"Okay Pan, enough stalling. I think you need to tell us what is going on in the head of yours." Goten said sitting back down at the kitchen table next to Parisu.

"I know I do. It's just I'm not sure where to begin." Pan said in agitation as she dropped down in an empty chair.

"Well how about starting with Lucas?" Parisu said reaching across the table to pat Pan's hand. "You said something about using him? What did you mean by that?"

"Well, I started dating Lucas to hurt Trunks and to help keep him away from me." Pan said in shame. "Please don't interrupt me Uncle G, or I will never be able to get this all out. I knew that it was wrong but Lucas was so sweet and it was easy to ignore that he was a human and has feelings too. I was being a selfish bitch, only thinking about myself." Pan paused to collect her thoughts before she continued on with her self damming explanation.

"Um, everything was okay at first, but as time went on I felt funny every time he would touch me. I would feel dirty but then I would see Trunks at a party and I could see the lingering hurt and anger in his eyes and I would forget about how Lucas made me feel. I just wanted to hurt Trunks, for making me feel. So I would cuddle up to Lucas, leading him on even more."

Parisu and Goten cringed as they listened to Pan. They both loved her and were shocked to hear some of the things she was saying. Goten was more than a little pissed at her for the fact that Pan openly admitted to using Lucas in order to hurt Trunks. Trunks was his best friend and Goten could not believe a member of his family would be so cruel to another person.

"I know what you are thinking. And you are right, I am a cold bitch. But just wait it gets worse. The night of our joint party, Trunks took me home because someone stole my keys and money so I had no other way home. I would have walked but Trunks did not allow me that option. Anyway, it got kind of intense and one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. It was the most amazing sex I have ever had. I swear I have never had anything as good as that before or since. And that is what terrified me the most. I will not let Trunks back in and I refuse to be hurt again, so I turned to Lucas using him. I never stopped to think about what I was doing, I just did it."

Goten was speechless. He had know something had happened that night but he was never sure what exactly occurred. Now, he wished he did not know. He was having all types of horrible mental images of his niece and best friend in bed together.

"Uncle G, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, go on but please for my sake edit all the sex talk. I love you Pan, but I really do not need to know about your sex life with Trunks or Lucas." Pan dropped her head in shame. She did not mean to say some of those things, they just kind of came out. Parisu glared at her fiancee for hurting Pan's feelings like that. She reached her leg out and kicked Goten in the shin for his thoughtless words. She smiled when he yelped in pain from her kick.

"Go ahead and finish telling us Pan. And do not leave anything out. Goten will get over it. This is for you and it is important that you get it all out or you will make yourself crazy." Parisu said glaring at Goten, daring him to contradict her words.

"Okay, if you are sure?" Pan said looking back and forth between Parisu and Goten waiting for their nod of approval. "So Lucas and I became involved, but my heart was never into it. Unfortunately, that damn jerk, still has my heart. Anyway, I'm not sure when it all happened but sometime in the last month every time Lucas would touch or kiss me, I could feel apart of myself slipping away. It was like I was slowly dying. I let him do things to me that are wrong. And before you jump to conclusions, Lucas does not rape me or beat me. I only let him do it because it keeps me from feeling anything but revulsion at myself. So, see I am a monster. I'm using Lucas and I have hurt everyone I have ever cared for. I feel so dirty."

"Pan, listen to me. You are a beautiful young woman. There is nothing wrong with you. Yes, using Lucas if wrong and that is something only you can fix. But Pan, neither your Uncle nor I think any less of you, and we will do anything to help you. Now, if you can why don't you tell me why you shut everyone but Gohan and myself out of your life."

"After Br...Br...Brolli." Pan stuttered not sure if she could explain without breaking down again. Pan looked inside herself trying to find her strength. She had cried enough and she decided that she would stop her tears now. "After Brolli, I was scared. Not of dying but of what would happen if I lived. The things that he did to me were so awful that I wanted to die instead of having to live with the memory of them. No one but you, Parisu understood what we had been through." Parisu wanted to interject that yes, she had been there with Pan but she had been unconscious throughout the whole ordeal, and no idea what it was like for Pan. "All everyone could do was give their sympathy and that was the last thing I wanted. The only other person who understood was my dad. When I looked up and I saw him save me from Brolli, I knew that he would save me from anything. And then, while I was in the hospital I kept slipping in and out of consciousness, and I could hear Daddy talking to me. No one else was there. Just my daddy."

Goten wanted to interject that he had stayed with her and that Trunks had too. But he decided that it would not matter to her. He knew that Pan loved him but she just wanted to believe that only Gohan was her savior. It was most likely her way of justifying her new attitude. Goten sighed as he got out of his chair and walked over so that he was standing in front of Pan. He pushed her chair back and squatted down until they were eye level. He had a choice to make, he had to push Pan into revealing her inner feelings. Goten was worried that if he pushed her to hard she would break. But he was tired of skirting around the real issue here and he wanted answers. 

"Pan, do you love Trunks?" He sighed as she looked away, trying to avoid his question. "I need to know Pan. Because Trunks is my best friend, and he might as well be my brother. You know I love you, but I will not tolerate you hurting him anymore. So, do you love him?" Pan dropped her head in shame and muttered her answer.

"What? I can't hear you?" Goten said lifting her head up with his right hand.

"Goten, don't be so hard on her." Parisu admonished her fiancee, trying to urge him to lighten up.

"No, Pan needs to answer my question. Besides, I'm not being hard on her and she knows it. Now Pan, answer me and this time where I can hear you."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I love him. There are you happy?" Pan lashed out forcing her tears back.

"I'm happy that you finally admitted your true feelings, but I'm not happy that I've helped to hurt you. Pan, I hate seeing you hurting like this, but it is all your fault."

Pan's eyes flashed in anger and she pulled her chin out of Goten's grasp. "You have no right to say those things to me. How dare you!"

"I dare because we both know it is true. Pan, you pushed just about everybody out of your life because you were scared. I'm sure that if I was not with Parisu then you would treat me like you do everyone else. No one pitied you. We loved you, and wanted to make sure you would be okay. Bra, you remember her right? She use to be one of your closest friends. Anyway, she was so scared that you would be killed that she openly attacked Trunks. She was crazy and frantic with worry. Vegeta knocked her out twice because there was no other way to clam her or stop her. It almost killed Videl and Gohan, when they found out you were taken. I have not seen my brother that upset since the whole ordeal with Majin Buu."

Not wanting to listen to him anymore, Pan put her hand over Goten's mouth stopping him from further speech. "I know I have been horrible and I am so sorry. Please don't hate me. I would not be able to stand it if you hated me." Pan whispered as she threw herself into Goten's arms, knocking them both to the floor.

Goten hugged her back for a few minutes. Releasing Pan, Goten stood up and helped her up. He smiled down at his niece and began to talk to her again. He made a break through with her but he still wanted a promise out of her before he would leave her alone. "Cutie, it's okay. But I'm not the one you need to get forgiveness from. Now, I have something important to say. I want you to listen and listen carefully. Can you do that?" Goten waited for Pan to nod her head in agreement before he continued. "Good now Pan, this is this something that I have learned that you have obviously ignored. Love is what makes you stronger. It is pain and it is frustration, but it is also one of the most amazing things in the whole world. Without love you have nothing. Pan, you are like the rest of this family. When you love, you love with your whole soul and it is that force which drives you. But if you reject it, then you are rejecting who you are. Pan, you have to risk the pain and open your heart again. You have to let go, drop your walls, and let everyone back in before it is to late. Promise me Pan. Promise me that you will try to let go. Please Pan, promise me you will." Goten begged her, holding on to her hands in a desperate grasp.

"I promise."

"That's my girl. Now, do you want me to take you home so that you can get a start on letting go and fixing this mess?"

"No, I'm going to walk home. I have a lot to think about and I want to be alone for a little while. Thank you both for everything."

"We are here for you anytime you need someone. I love you Cutie. Besides you are my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece."

"Well, that makes you my favorite."

"Thanks, I think. I love ya'll." Pan said as she hugged them bye and walked out of the door.

Goten stood at the open door watching his young niece disappear down the street. After his talk with her, Goten felt less worried and more optimistic about her future. Parisu, on the other hand was not feeling as optimistic. She felt that while Pan had listen to her Uncle and made a promise to him, she still would not do anything to fix her problems with Trunks. Parisu wrapped her arms around Goten's waist and joined him in watching Pan disappear. She sighed, worried about the younger woman who had quickly found a way into her heart.

  
  


  
  


**So that is the newest chapter. A little longer than most and look no blatant cliffhangers. I tried really hard not to have one. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope that it answered some questions that people have. I decided to give everyone a deeper look into Pan's thoughts. **

Alright now if you will just click on that nice button on the bottom of the screen then you can review and tell me what you think. Please review. Thanks bunches. 


	25. Apologies

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Well there is only one more chapter left. I was originally going to have this one be the last chapter but I decided that there was to much in the left so I broke it into two chapters. I have the last chapter written, I just have to type it and edit it. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to read the reviews.

  
  


**Love's Pain**

_Apologies_

Trunks sighed as he looked out the windows in his office. The last four months were finally taking their toll on him. He was tired and nothing in his life made much since anymore. He had finally come to the conclusion that he would always care for Pan but it was a useless dream for him to chase. She had Lucas now and it seemed that she loved throwing that little tidbit in his face. He had tried to move on. He had gone on some dates, but he found himself comparing every girl he met to Pan. Unfortunately for him none of the girls could live up to his image of her. Trunks was still angry at Pan for what she pulled after their night together, but even that anger was fading away to resentfulness. Well it was until the party the last night. Trunks could not believe that Pan would throw that back in his face. He could still hear her taunting words in his mind and it made him want to break something, preferably Lucas.

"I need to get out of here. It's not like I'm going to get my work done anyway. Especially not with the way I have been today." Trunks mumbled to himself as he picked up his black suit jacket off the back of his chair. He packed up his papers and turned off the computer on his desk. Turning off the lights, Trunks walked out and told his secretary that he was going to finish his work at home.

Trunks walked out to his car and pulled away from Capsule Corps before his mother could find and stop him. He drove around Satan City for hours, just losing himself in the sound of the outside traffic. Trunks was pulled from his thoughts by the sounds of his phone ringing. He quickly answered it without bothering to look at his caller id, thinking that it was the office calling him.

"Hello"

"Trunks?"

"Yeah. Gohan is that you?"

"Um, yeah. Listen I need you to stop by my house whenever you can. There are somethings I need to talk to you about. I would have come by your office but your secretary said you had left for the day."

"I needed to get out of that glass prison. Anyway, I am about thirty minutes away from your place, so I can just come on over now. Is that good for you?"

"That is perfect."

"Just out of curiosity is this about work? I mean do you need to use one of the labs here?"

"No, it has nothing to do with Capsule Corps or work. It is about Pan. So I'll see you in thirty minutes. Bye." Gohan said before he quickly hung to phone up.

Trunks looked down at his phone in shock. He could not believe that Gohan had dropped that little bomb on him and then hung up on him. Trunks immediately scrolled through his phone book for Gohan's number wanting to call him back to get more information out of him. Trunks put the back to his ear after he hit the call button, but he was met with the annoying sound of a busy signal. He knew that they had call waiting so that could only mean Gohan had left the phone off the hook on purpose. It was his way of forcing Trunks to meet with him. Throwing the phone in his passenger seat, Trunks swore and turned his car around speeding off towards the Son residence.

  
  


"Gohan, why did you leave the phone off the hook? What if someone was trying to get a hold of us?" Videl said walking out of the kitchen to stare at her husband. The beeping noise was getting on her nerves and it had caused her to ruin the soufflé she had been cooking. So the sight of her husband rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly at her was causing her to become more disgruntled. Videl rolled her eyes at her husband's antics and waited for him to reply to her questions.

"Well you see, it is like this. I called Trunks and asked him to come over and I wanted to make sure he would come."

"Okay, well that still does not explain why you left the phone off the hook. You ruined my cooking, you know."

"I left it off because I did not want Trunks to call back. It is important that I talk to him and I really need to do it in person."

"What is so important that you could not say it over the phone?" Videl asked in irritation. Gohan had not really answered her questions and it was driving her daft.

"It's about Pan."

"What about her? Is she hurt? Does she need me? What does this have to do with Trunks?" Videl asked getting worked up. She had quickly switched from being irritated to being worried and Gohan's calm attitude was not helping her any. "Gohan, tell me. What is wrong with Pan?"

"Videl calm down. Nothing is wrong with her that has not been wrong for months now. Goten called me earlier and said that Pan had been over at his place, and that she had flipped out on him and Parisu. They finally managed to sedate her and when they did she cracked and told them everything. I think that we will be seeing the old Pan very soon."

"Oh Gohan, that is wonderful. All I want is for Pan to be happy, but it would be nice to have my baby back. But what does that have to do with Trunks?"

"Well it seems our daughter is still in love him. She was using Lucas. I am hoping that Trunks still loves Pan. I have this feeling that he is the only one who will be able to get through to her. But before I tell him this I need to know if he still loves her. The only way to do that is to see his reaction to me asking him about his love. That is why I left the phone off the hook. I'm sorry I messed up your cooking. Come here and I promise to make it up to you." Gohan said grabbing his wife's waist and bringing her in for a passionate kiss. Videl giggled at her husband's actions and pushed him off her so that she could go back to her cooking.

  
  


Pan felt as if she had been walking for hours. Her mind was not any clearer than it had been when she left Goten's and Parisu's. If anything she was starting to feel more messed up and more confused. Realizing that she was standing in the middle of the park, Pan walked over to a swing and sat down. She used her legs to push herself back and forth a few times, enjoying the simple feeling of swinging again. It was something she had not done since she was in high school. In fact the last time she had been here doing this was her senior prom, when she and Bra had come out here to talk afterwards. Thinking about Bra brought back the painful words Goten had said to her. She had never meant to be so mean, it was like someone else was inhabiting her body. She had only wanted to push Bra away so that she would not be reminded of Trunks. Then Bra had confronted her saying everything that she did not want to hear. So Pan lashed out at her and alienated herself from her friends. Even Uub wanted nothing to do with her now.

Pan ran her fingers through her hair becoming more frustrated by the minute. _'Dammit, when did I let my life get so out of control. Uncle G was right. I can't keep my heart closed anymore. I should go on and call Lucas and start fixing this mess I have made of my like.'_ Pan was brought out of her thoughts by a voice behind her.

"I knew I would find you here." Pan whipped her head around to look at her unexpected guest. "You are so predictable. Whenever you want to think or talk you always end up at the park." Bra said taking a seat on the swing beside Pan.

"What are you doing here?" Pan asked for once without spite or anger in her voice.

"Your father called me. He said that I should find you and that we needed to talk."

"Oh" Pan said as she and Bra lapsed into uncomfortable silence. The two girls, both incredibly beautiful, sat side by side swinging in rhythm. The two girls, one with deep blue hair matching her crystalline eyes, the other with hair as dark as midnight only surpassed by her obsidian eyes, sat waiting for the other to make the first move. The blue haired girl stopped swinging and turned to stare at her black haired friend. It was funny how life had brought them to this point. 

"So." Bra said gaining Pan's attention again.

"So." Pan responded. She knew what she needed to say, it was that she was not sure how to say it.

"Bra" "Pan" They said together.

"You go first." Bra told Pan, falling into silence again.

"Um, Bra. I'm sorry." Pan said meeting Bra's eyes and quickly looking away. "I know that there is nothing I can do to make up for the way I've treated you, but I am very sorry. You were one of my closest friends and I ruined that. I understand if you don't ever want to see me again, but please forgive me." Pan begged meeting Bra's eyes again pleading for forgiveness.

"Pan, I'm sorry too. I should never said those things to you. I was just hurt and angry." Bra said leaning over in her swing towards Pan.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. I would have done the same thing, if I had been in your shoes." Pan said meeting Bra in the middle and hugging her long estranged friend. Both girls stayed in the other's arms, letting one comfort the other. When they finally pulled apart, Pan laughed wiping her tears away.

" What are you laughing about?" Bra asked trying to wipe her own tears away.

"You should see your face. You have black mascara streaks running down your face. That is a sight I never thought I would see." Pan said. "Here use this." She said handing Bra a tissue.

"Thanks." Bra grabbed the tissue from Pan's outstretched hand and used it to rid herself of her black streaks. "Better?"

"Yes much better. So you and Uub? When did that happen?" Pan asked starting to swing again.

"Well, I guess it started the night we all went to the club. I have always been attracted to him and after you left that night, we were arguing and I just kind of kissed him."

"WHAT! Are you serious? Did Uub kiss you back?"

"No, he um, stared at me like I had two heads. But over the course of everything that happened we just grew closer together. He is so gentle. It is cute, every time I kiss him in public he blushes. Even when I only kiss him on the cheek." Bra replied using her legs to start swinging.

"Well, I think that he is lucky to have a girl like you. He is such a great guy and what a body. And trust me that boy can dance like nobody's business." Bra blushed at Pan's comment about Bra's body. The two girls talked for hours catching up on everything that had occurred in the last four months. As part of a silent agreement they stayed clear of topics that included Trunks, Lucas, and Brolli. When Bra's phone rang the two girls said good-bye to each other.

Pan sat on her swing watching Bra walk away. Uub had called her and Bra was going to meet him for lunch. She had invited Pan to join, but she declined saying that she had other plans. Pan felt for the first time in months that part of the weight from her shoulders was lightened. She and Bra were getting their friendship back on track.

Standing up, Pan decided that it was time for her to quit stalling. She was not ready to face Trunks yet. She did not think she would ever be ready to face him, but she did know that she could do something about Lucas. Making up with Bra had given her the courage she desperately needed. Pan straightened her appearance, trying to look as if she had not slept in the clothes she was wearing. She left the park and headed towards Lucas's apartment.

  
  


Pan felt something akin to dread well up inside of her stomach as she waited for Lucas to open his front door. She had not seen him since she threw him out the night before. He was a nice man and he would make some girl real lucky but she was not that girl. Pan banged on the door again wishing that Lucas would hurry up and answer the door. She did not want to hurt him but she did want out. Pan was becoming impatient. She was about to hit the door again, when Lucas yanked the door open.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked coldly. He was hurt over the way she had acted. Pan stood frozen, her hand still raised in the act of knocking, as she stared up at Lucas. She felt her mouth go dry as she opened and closed it like a fish. Pan cleared her throat summoning her courage.

"Can I come in?" She asked finally finding her voice.

"I guess." He said begrudgingly. Lucas moved out of the doorway and let Pan enter. She awkwardly walked over to his couch and sat down. Licking her lips, Pan waited for Lucas to join her before she said anything.

"Listen Lucas, about last night. I'm sorry."

"Oh Babe, it's okay. I'll admit that I was hurt but I should not have pushed you the way I did." Lucas said getting up and pulling Pan up with him. He enveloped her in his arms. Pan felt her body tense as Lucas rubbed his hands up and down her back. Pan turned her head away right before Lucas could kiss her mouth. His mouth traced her jaw to her ear. Pulling away from her, Lucas leaned close to her ear whispering to her."Come on Babe, lets go to my bedroom and make up properly." Lucas said seductively trying to maneuver Pan towards his bedroom.

Pan pushed Lucas away from her. She had to stop him before it could go any further. Positioning herself so that she was close to the front door, Pan looked up to meet his gaze. "Lucas, I don't want to go to your bedroom."

"Okay then. We can just make up right here if you want." He said reaching for her.

"No Lucas, I meant I don't want to make up. I'm really sorry. You are such a great guy and all but you are not the guy for me. I have been using you for the last four months and I can't do it anymore. I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me." Pan said wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the sudden chill surrounding her.

"Is this some kind of joke? Pan, I love you. The last four months have been the best of my life. Please tell me, you are joking."

"Lucas, you don't love me. You can't because the person you know is not even the real me. It was all an illusion. I can't see you anymore. I'm truly sorry about everything. I only hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. Goodbye Lucas." Pan said quietly walking out the door. She started to run once she was outside, never once stopping especially when she heard Lucas yelling her name.

  
  


It was mid afternoon by the time Pan finally made it back to her house. She was utterly exhausted and she thought that she would cry at the sight of her bed. Pan stripped out of her clothes. She walked into her bathroom and turned the water on so that she could soak in her tub. Pan relaxed into the warm water, letting it sooth away the knots in her muscles. She stayed in the water until in turned ice cold and she almost fell asleep. Letting the water out, Pan dried off and walked back into her bedroom. She slipped between the sheets of her bed not bothering to clothe her nude body. Pan immediately fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. She was awaken only moments later by an intense pounding on her front door.

  
  


Trunks made it to Gohan's in record time. He was frustrated and irritated with Gohan by the time he reached the driveway. He had tried to call Gohan two more time and both times he got a busy signal. Trunks could not believe that Gohan would do this to him. It felt like an eternity before he reached the Son residence. All sorts of images were running through Trunks's mind. He was worried that Pan was hurt or worse. Even though he tried to tell himself he did not care, Trunks knew deep inside he did. Trunks knocked on the Son's front door, willing someone to open the door quickly. He was grated by Videl's smiling face. Her smile relieved him of some of his worry.

"Hello Trunks. Come on in. Gohan is in the living room. How are you doing?"

"Hey Videl. I'm good. How are you? You wouldn't by any chance know what this is all about?" Trunks asked kissing Videl on the cheek.

"I'm doing good and I'm sorry to say that I have no idea what Gohan wants to tell you. Why don't you go on in and talk to him and I will bring ya'll something to drink in a few minutes."

"Thanks Videl." Trunks walked into the living room to find Gohan flipping through several books. Trunks cleared his throat loudly telling Gohan that he was in the room. It only took moments before it dawned on Gohan that someone was standing in the doorway. He smiled and closed the books in front of him.

"Come on in and grab a seat. Give me one minute to put these away." Gohan said referring to his books. Trunks walked over to the nearest chair and sat down. Gohan's innocent attitude was grating on his last nerve. Trunks wanted to know what was so important with Pan that Gohan had called him the way he did.

"Gohan, if you don't mind I would really like for you to tell me what is going on. It's not everyday you call me, say something is going on with Pan and then hang up. You know, you really shouldn't do that to a guy." Trunks said threading his fingers through his hair.

"I know I probably could have found a better way to get you here but it was very important that I talk to you."

"Damn right you could have. Is Pan alright? She hasn't been harmed again, has she?"

"Pan is well Pan. The only thing that has harmed her is herself. Before we continue I really need to know something. Do you still love my daughter?" Gohan asked peering intently at Trunks. The rest of their conversation depended on Trunks's answer. Deep down Gohan knew that Trunks and his daughter were connected. In some ways he hated it because it meant letting Pan go. But it also gave him hope that if she would accept it, Trunks would fill her life with immeasurable amounts of happiness.

Trunks sat there stunned by Gohan's question. It just popped up out of the blue and left him speechless. For the first time ever, Trunks looked inside himself. The two months he had spent with Pan were wonderful minus the horrific nightmares. It felt like the starting of love. Then she was taken and he had never felt so scared before. He was sure that he loved her then. But she changed by Brolli. The girl that he was starting to fall in love with, was no more. He could not find her anywhere inside of the woman who tormented and irritated him now. She resurfaced briefly on the night they spent together. He could see it in her eyes as they made love. So did he love her? 

  
  


**Well does Trunks love her? Who is banging on Pan's door? If you want to know then you will just have to wait for the next chapter. **

Alright now if you will just click on that nice button on the bottom of the screen then you can review and tell me what you think. Please review. Thanks bunches. 


	26. The Final Confrontation

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

  
  


Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Well this is it the last chapter of Love's Pain. I'm sad that it is over but all good things must come to an end. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and helped to inspire me to keep the story going. I love each and every one of you. Thank you all so much! 

  
  


**I don't normally do this but I recently have become obsessed with Goten and Marron fics. They are a really cute couple and I found one that has B-chan's characters in it. It is called _What A Trip!_ By The Scribe of Ages. I highly suggest everyone to go read it and review to it. It is a really good story!  
Chica**

  
  


**Love's Pain**

_The Final Confrontation_

Trunks knocked on Pan's door, yelling at her to open up. He had driven as fast as he could to Pan's after his talk with Gohan and now he was not about to be put off anymore. He wanted answers and he was not going to leave Pan's until he got them. After a couple of minutes of banging on her door, Trunks gave up and thrusted the door open. It had started to rain while he was outside, making his bad mood worse.

"Trunks what the hell do you think you are doing? I didn't let you in for a reason." Pan yelled coming out of her bedroom wrapping a sheet tight around her. When she heard her front door being opened, Pan just jumped up and grabbed her bed sheet not bothering to put clothing on. Pan tightened the slipping sheet making sure that everything was properly covered. Her movement caught Trunk's attention. Looking over at her Trunks saw that Pan was standing in nothing but the sheet off her bed. Even though he had seen her naked, it still made him blush to see her standing in next to nothing in front of him.

"I...I...I'm sorry. Umm...

"You should be! Now get out of my house."

"I'm not leaving until we talk. I'm sick of this game Pan and I refuse to play it anymore."

"Well I don't give a damn what you want to do. I want you out of my house right this instance. Or by Dende, I will make you incredibly sorry."

"What are you going to do, Pan? In case you forgot, you are standing there with a sheet wrapped around you. So get dressed and come talk to me, or I will make you incredibly sorry." Trunks stated walking further into Pan's house, throwing her words back in her face.

Realizing that she was not going to get rid of him as easy as before, Pan gave in and turned to go back into her bedroom. "Fine we will talk but this is the last time we have this or any other discussion." Pan said walking away from Trunks. She returned wearing jeans and a tight, blue tee-shirt. She had left her hair down, not wanting to deal with it assuming that she could get rid of Trunks quickly and be back in bed sleeping. She kicked her sandals on and walked back into the living room, finding Trunks staring at the rain through her window. "Now what in the hell do you want?"

"I want the truth Pan. Not another lie that helps you feel good about yourself. I told you that I'm sick of the games, and I'm sick of the lies. I want you to tell me the truth and I want you to do it now. Why in Dende's name are you so cold and why are you pushing me away?" Trunks said advancing on her. Pan smacked him and pushed past Trunks to get away from him and his words. Trunks caught her arm as she tried to leave and swung her back around to face him. Pan used her free arm to punch him and pulled out of his grasp, running out into the rain. Trunks followed Pan after he was able to catch his breathe from her sucker punch. He prepared himself for another attack but he was not prepared for her angry words and hurt filled face.

"What exactly do you want me to say that I have not said already?"

"The truth Pan. It is the only way things are going to be better between us."

"First off there is no us Trunks. There never really was." Pan said tiredly feeling her eyes starting to water. "So tell me, tell me what the hell I can say to make it all right. Do you want to hear that I missed you? That I think about you every minute I'm away from you? That I sat there praying for you, until he was able to manipulate my mind." Pan yelled trying to subside her tears. Trunks walked over to her trying to hug her, but Pan just pushed him away.

"What else do you want to hear? That I'm using Lucas, or that every time I touch him, I'm thinking of you? How about how my blood turns to ice whenever he touches me because I feel like I'm betraying you? Or that I hate when you touch me because then I actually feel something?" Pan screamed finally letting her tears fall. "How about I love you!" The second she yelled it out Pan covered her mouth and sank to the wet ground.

Trunks bent down on the wet grass to look Pan in the face. His heart had stopped when she started talking about Lucas. Trunks wanted to go out and kill him just for touching Pan. He knew that Pan and Lucas has slept together, she had made sure that he knew that, but it still hurt to hear her say it. Trunks didn't think that his heart would ever beat again and then she screamed out those pain filled words. Those magical words that gave him hope for the future. She had screamed without thinking, without hesitation, and had given him insight to how she truly felt. Pan loved him. Gohan had hinted at that during their talk, but Trunks did not believe him. But it was true, she loved him. Now that he knew it, Trunks would fight for her until the day he died.

"Pan, look at me." Trunks said grasping her chin and forcing her to look up at him. "Please look at me, Pan." He pleaded trying to meet her eyes.

"Leave me alone Trunks. Just go away and leave me alone." Pan said in defeat.

"I can't Pan. I will never leave you alone. Pan please...

"NO! I don't want to listen to anything else you have to say. Trunks please just leave. I don't want to talk. I'm tired of talking." Pan said pushing away from Trunks and standing up. She was soaking wet and her tears were mingling with the rain running down her face, but Pan was oblivious to it all. She could only focus on how she shouted out those dreaded words. Those words that could and would ruin the barrier she had created around herself. The best thing now would be to get away and save what was left of her pride. As she turned to walk away Trunks once again grabbed her arm and pulled her tight against him. He trapped both her arms so that she could not hit him again. Pan looked up into his deep blue eyes and felt a part of her barrier crumble.

Trunks felt as if he were drowning in her midnight eyes. He could see the inner turmoil in them and he decided that this would be the best time to get his say in. "I love you." He whispered leaning down and kissing her. She gave in and kissed him back until she realized what she was doing.

Pan struggled against him until Trunks finally gave in and let her go. She was pissed with him, but she was furious with herself. She was tired of being the one who was always being questioned and by Dende it was her turn to demand some answers. "There Trunks, you have your damned truth. But here is something I don't understand. Why are you so interested in what I feel, when I told you months ago that I loved you? Do you remember that? I do. Let's see, it went something like this. I pour my heart out to you. I begged you to love me like I lov**ED** you, but you refused. You told me to stop because it wasn't going to get us anywhere. Then let's see there was the part where you said being with me was a mistake. Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to die right then and there? You threw my love back in my face only to later claim that you really do love me."

"Pan, I thought...

"I don't care what you thought. You wanted to talk, well I'm talking so shut the hell up. Now where was I? Oh yeah, you knock the shit out of Uub, carry me off to your place only to hurt me some more with false lies of love. And you wonder why I am so cold and why I pushed you away. You have basically caused me nothing but pain. The only thing that is between us is lust. You know it and I know it."

"Pan that is not true and you know it. Why won't you listen to me?"

"I don't want to listen to you. Trunks, during one of the hardest times of my life, I was taken. He said that he would kill my mom if I didn't come along quietly. Do you know what it is like to have your mother threatened?" Pan asked refusing to voice Brolli's name.

"Sure I do. My dad threatens my mom everyday." Trunks said trying to lighten the mood surrounding them.

"Trunks, you ass. I was being serious. Vegeta cares for your mom, and he would never hurt her on purpose. Do you know what it is like being stuck with a man who cares for nothing but revenge against your family and mine? I was stuck in a dirty cell with Parisu, who was unconscious. He put shards of glass right at the door and waited for me to try and escape so that I would step on the glass. It was a form of entertainment to him to see me in pain. Trunks, I sat there and prayed to Dende that you would come. I believed that you would, but you never did. He began to beat me because you never came. What is this not what you wanted to hear?" Pan asked snidely as she watched Trunks's reaction to some of her experiences with Brolli.

"I suffered because you never bothered to come save me. How can you tell me you love me, after leaving me to that monster?" Pan said finally running out of steam. She was to tired to yell anymore. She had finally gotten rid of Lucas and that weight he had inadvertently caused. It was killing a part of her soul every time he touched her and after her talk with Parisu and Goten, she could not do it anymore. She had just gotten home and laid down when Trunks barged in and started this whole emotionally draining ending to this overly emotional day.

"Pan, I meant it when I said I loved you. I don't know where you have gotten this idea that I didn't save you because I did. Goten and I both did."

"Trunks, do you think I'm stupid? Before I passed out I only saw one person, and the last time I checked your hair isn't spiky unless you are a super saiyan. Which that person was not. So please don't lie about saving me."

Trunks threw his hands up in the air in frustration. This talk was getting him nowhere. Sure he had gotten Pan to admit her true feelings, but she had also done nothing but yell and scream at him since. He had to get through to her before she could turn icy on him again and reject everything he had to say. "Pan, the truth is I did save you. Goten and I fused together. We became Gotenks and that is who you saw. And in case you still don't believe me. Right before you passed out you called for Gohan. It broke my heart to hear your cry for Gohan, and it made my rage so much worse. Then after Brolli was killed, and I saw what he had done to you, I wanted to kill him all over again. Pan can't you see that it hurt me to see you in so much pain. I stayed with you at the hospital, not knowing if you would live or die." Trunks read the confusion in her eyes and knew that she was struggling to believe him. She did on some level when he brought up Gohan. He rushed to finish before she could decide that he was lying and argue with him again. 

"Pan, I was there with you. Hell, I made Dad crazy with my pacing. He kept having to walk over and push me into a chair to stop it. I thought he was going to tie me down at one point." Pan smiled a little at the image of Vegeta tying Trunks to a chair. Seeing her smile gave Trunks a boost of confidence to continue. "Baby, I told you then, after your first round of surgeries that I loved you. I begged you to wake up. I promised you that I would never let you be hurt or unhappy again. I told you that I wanted to marry you and have kids with you."

Something Trunks said caused a memory to surface in Pan's mind. It was a memory of a voice talking to her while she kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Pushing what she assumed to be from a dream out of her mind, Pan started crying again. She moved into Trunks's arms and proceeded to hit on his chest, crying out her frustration and confusion. "Why Trunks? If you say you love me and want to marry me then why did you push me away?"

"Baby, I did it because I thought it would save you."

"Are you kidding me? How would being away from you save me? Because I was away from you when he got me."

"Pan, ever since our first kiss, I have been having dreams. Brolli was sending them to me. They were more like nightmares, and he would always kill you while I was forced to watch. I could never get to you in time, and he would always taunt me, by saying that my love for you killed you. I tried to ignore them but they would always be a little more violent, more gruesome. The night that I left your place, I left because I had another dream and I had to get away so that I could think. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I was with Marron because I was asking her for advice. She told me that I was crazy and it was all part of my imagination. Then she got to witness the after effects of one of my dreams first hand. She told me that I was right, I should stay away from you so that it would save you."

Pan had finally quit pounding on Trunks and was now just crying into his chest. She pulled back to look at him when he paused in his story. "I still don't understand why you would not tell me all of this?"

"Because I thought I could save you if I made you hate me."

"How would my hating you make me safe?"

"Because in every dream Brolli told me that it was my love for you that killed you. I thought that if we weren't together then he could not hurt you."

"Well I guess you thought wrong. Trunks don't you see, you played right in to his trap. It would have been harder for him to kidnap me if I was with you and not alone. Trunks he did hurt me, and it went deeper than the physical pain. He made me doubt my feelings for you and he made me shut everything and everyone out of my life for fear of being hurt again."

"I am mire sorry then you will ever know. If I could I would have taken your place. Please don't shut me out anymore. Pan, if I have learned anything, it is that love is painful. I know this because I love you so much that it hurts. I will love you until the day I die. That I promise you."

Pan smiled up at Trunks. He could tell that he had finally broken all of her barriers. Trunks wiped the remaining tears off her face. They were both soaking wet, yet neither noticed as their heads moved closer until they were sharing a kiss full of passion and love. Trunks poured all of his heart into their kiss. For once neither of them fought for dominance with their tongues, they just kissed slowly and fully until they had to pull away for much needed air. Pan laughed as they pulled apart. For the first time in months, she finally felt whole and happy.

Feeling their rain soaked clothes for the first time, Pan and Trunks shivered in the cold rain. "Maybe we should go inside. I love you." Pan whispered as she leaned up to kiss him again.

"Come on, I don't want you catching a cold. I have some plans for you and being sick is not one of them." Trunks said grabbing her hand and walking back to her front door. Pan stopped Trunks before they could go in. He gave her a confused look almost worried that she had changed her mind.

Smiling at him, Pan looked at Trunks with all the love she had shinning in her eyes. "So did you mean it, when you said would buy me a dog and let me pick where we live?" Pan laughed as Trunks threw her over his shoulder and walked into her house closing the door with his foot.

  
  


  
  


**Well I hate to say it but this is the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed my story, because I enjoyed writing it. So which chapter was your favorite? Mine was Pan's talk with Goten and Parisu!**

Alright now if you will just click on that nice button on the bottom of the screen then you can review and tell me what you think. Please review. Thanks bunches. 


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't any part of Dragonball.

Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! This is the epilogue and I hope you all enjoy it. I promise that I will put a new story out very soon. I have a few stories started it is just taking me a little bit to get them to a decent stopping point and deciding which one to put out first. For the last time on this story Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

**Love's Pain**

_Epilogue_

She stood there looking into his loving eyes as she thought how far they had come to reach this point. Through everything that had happened he loved her. She was so greatful that he had decided to not give up on her, even though she had given him plenty of reasons to walk away from her and never look back. She blushed as he winked at her as they listened to the words that the minister spoke. She felt a tear roll down her smooth cheek as she once again thanked Dende and her family for helping her make it to this stage, this place. 

Pan thoughts drowned out the minister's voice as she thought back to the day three months ago that she opened her heart and found the love that was able to thaw her icy shell. Trunks had carried her into her house and they had made love until neither could move and then they talked until it become hard for them to keep their eyes open. For the first time in months Pan had fallen asleep in someones arms and not been stiff and tense. She was truly happy but she was also still very afraid of what could happen to her heart. 

Trunks looked at Pan and felt all the love he had for her spread across his whole being and into his very soul. She had made his life worth living and made him want to wake up every morning just so he could see her beautiful face. He had never expected her to open up the way she did that day three months ago. It had been a good fight and he expected nothing less from her but he had not been prepared for the hurt and rage she had poured out at him. He was still hurt with her for the way that she treated him but he was dealing in his own way. All that mattered to him was that she was in his life. He took the words that the minister was speaking to heart. His gaze never left her face as he listened attentively. 

No matter how much they additionally needed to work out, they knew that they would as long as they had each other. Pan still tended to be a little cold and hard to live with, but Trunks knew that it would take her some time to feel safe. She was afraid that her heart would be broken again, therefore she kept to herself and was not always as open about her feelings as Trunks was. Because of Pan's slightly cold attitude, Trunks would try to over compensate usually driving her and himself crazy in the process. His attempts always made her smile and helped her melt each day no matter how nutty her made her. 

The first test in their new relationship had come in the form of Lucas, Pan's ex. He had come by Pan's house two days after she broke up with him. He had believed that she was just joking with him and that she would come back to apologize but after two days of not hearing form her he had come looking for her. Needless to say he was less than thrilled to find Trunks at her house. He had been livid and confused at seeing Trunks answer the door, because as far as he knew Pan hated Trunks. It had taken both Pan and Goten to defuse the situation with Lucas. Pan needed Goten to keep Trunks from killing Lucas. He hated Lucas for being in Pan's life even though she had used him. Trunks just kept thinking of how Pan had run off to meet Lucas after they had made love for the first time. As for Pan, she was having a hard time making Lucas understand that she did not love him and that he did not love her because he did not know her. After hours of arguing and tears on both sides Lucas left and they had thankfully never heard form him again. The whole ordeal with Lucas had helped to establish the bond between them and it made Pan never want to let go of Trunks for as long as she lived. 

He had been true to his word, a week after they had made up, Trunks bought Pan a dog. But this was no ordinary dog, this particular dog came with a very special surprise. Trunks had tied a bow around the dogs neck and on the bow he had fixed a diamond engagement ring. Hiding behind the door, Trunks had let the dog go in without him and only when he heard Pan's shout of excitement and pleasure did he walk into the house. She had said yes, and they had spent the day celebrating. They had decided to live in Pan's house since he still lived at Capsule Corps and her house was big enough for the two of them for now. 

Tearing her eyes from his, Pan let her gaze roam over his tall handsome figure. He was standing proud in his black tux. He cut a dashing figure and it made her heart race and her cheeks red thinking of the stunning man that was her love. Her mother had once told her that there was a there was a few men that could carry off wearing a tux. Pan had always that her mother was just crazy until she saw Trunks standing there in front of her. She blushed again, as Trunks raised an eyebrow at her as she met his gaze again.

Trunks chuckled to himself as another blush crossed Pan's face. He could only guess what she was thinking about. He would love to know and he figured that she would end up telling him tonight with proper encouragement of course. In fact he was looking forward to the encouragement it would take to get her to tell. He took a page out of her book and let his gaze leave hers to travel over her beautiful form. She was wearing a exquisite dressing that hugged her curves and yet it was modest. He did not no when he had ever seen her look as elegant as she did standing there. His heart jumped at the twinkle he found in her eyes when he returned his gaze to her midnight eyes. 

As the minister introduced the audience and instructed the groom to kiss his new bride, Pan turned her attention back to her new aunt and her uncle as they kissed their first kiss as man and wife. Pan handed Parisu's flowers back to her and turned to make her way down the asile behind the newly weds. She gladly linked arms with Trunks and felt him squeeze her arm when they took their turn to walk to the back of the church. Pan looked up to find Trunks's eyes sparkling down at her. She mouthed I love you to him and rubbed his arm under her hand. They both knew that the future would not always be perfect but as long as they had each other then nothing else mattered. 

**Bet you thought I was having Trunks and Pan getting married. I wouldn't do that right there because it would be rushing everything. Anyway I decided that this story just wasn't finished till it had an epilogue.** **I hope that once again you all enjoy and for real this time the story is over.**

**Now to the important part. My thanks to every single person who has reviewed this story. Ya'll have all helped me write this story by constantly reviewing and inspiring me to continue on. So fro the bottom of my heart thank you very much to:**

**Khandy  
YingFa-lilWolf-Lover*  
Ryoko3600  
Chinesegirl  
The Teenage Hybrid  
A Saiyan's Tale  
The Amazing Sponge  
Shikonmiko*  
NickDWolfwood2  
Pannybaby123  
KittenAngel1403  
Chibbi Usago  
Venus Goddess  
Blue Demon Dragon*  
MELM*  
DBZChic62789*  
SaberP4  
Ladybugg*  
Pan-Chan42*  
Superdirl6*  
PanBraSaiyin  
Serenily1285  
Cool Mercury*  
Element6*  
Rice Angel06  
LOVE THAT SMIRK  
Tinkerbellstar  
Serenity Bubbles  
Trunxgurl  
Fox Xanatos  
Trupan*  
Cha Seew Bow  
Marron Babe  
Mai  
XXMiss_KissXX  
Carmen  
V Son Sayain  
Christine  
Alex  
Sarbear  
Wawashkesh  
Anonymous**

**Thank you again. Especially to those that have put me and my story on their favorite list and their author alert list!**

Alright now if you will just click on that nice button on the bottom of the screen then you can review and tell me what you think. Please review. Thanks bunches. 


End file.
